Fight Night
by Shannon5288
Summary: OC, Deja Carter is a fun loving, hard working lawyer at her mom & dad's law firm. Life couldn't be sweeter except for the times her parents try to "fix" her love-life using her sister Kendra who is happily married. Like most shenanigans, Deja gets talked into attending a big time boxing match. She could care less for the sport but Roman Reigns certainly got her undivided attention.
1. Chapter 1: Just Drinks

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 1: Just Drinks**

" _Hi… You've reached Deja Carter and I'm not available at the moment. If you would please leave your name, number and a brief message and I'll be sure to return your call as quickly as possible. Bye-bye!"_

 ****beep****

" _...-sigh-..._ Dammit Deja, if you don't answer this damn phone right now so help me I'm gonna kick your ass into next week! I know you're home because I see your car is in the driveway, heifer! You're not gonna like me once my pregnant ass gets to your front door!" Kendra shouted, hanging up her phone as she struggled to get out of her car and make it up to her little sister's door. Some days she truly felt like strangling her sister but she loved her way too much.

Just as she went to knock, the door swung open and there was her kid sister laughing up a storm as always.

"Hey trick!" Kendra mumbled, rolling her eyes as she waddled in past her sister.

"It's good to see you too, Keke!" Deja giggled, racing by her older sister into the kitchen to grab two bottled waters. Granted she lived to get on Kendra's nerves, she always did her best to love and support her big sis. She smiled lovingly and handed her sister the water before plopping down on the adjacent couch.

"So….what's the special occasion that has my big sis all riled up at me this time?" Deja smirked.

"Oh hunny, don't flatter yourself so much." Kendra waved, taking a sip of her water. "I've come to take you out to lunch!"

"I call bullshit… Why are you _**really**_ here, Keke?" Deja asked again as her suspicions began to form.

"I'm here to ask you to come with me to watch Dominic's fight tonight and also to truly take you to lunch..." Kendra pouted playfully.

"I knew you were up to something!" Deja pointed to her sister as she scrunched her face. "I knew it! And you know I'm not a big fan of that mess…" she said nonchalantly.

"I know but, girl come and support your brother-in-law! He'd greatly appreciate it plus you'd be winning auntie of the year points and….you'll be getting out of the house on a Saturday night. Who knows… that _mess_ could turn into something you'd enjoy." Kendra grinned, rubbing her ever protruding belly. Her countdown was on for the arrival of their baby boy.

"I've already won auntie of the year…" Deja huffed, pulling herself up from the couch. "And the whole little speech about _getting me out of the house on a Saturday night_ sounds an awful lot like mom's words."

"Ok...ok, you caught me!" Kendra surrendered, putting her hands up in the air. "How long did you really think mom and dad we're gonna let this slide? You know they just wanna see you be happy right?"

Deja palmed her face and rolled her eyes looking back over at her sister.

"And just what would make them think I'm not happy? Do I have to absolutely have a man to be happy? No… I don't. And I'm really sick of them trying to use you to _'get through to me'_. What's wrong...they think I don't know how to catch a man on my own or something? Did they forget I have beauty, ass **and** brains?!" she sighed deeply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dee…" Kendra sighed glancing at her little sister.

"I'm sorry Keke… None of that was aimed at you, I just…"

"It's alright kiddo. I know what you meant and I know how you feel. Been there, done that...remember?" Kendra giggled.

"Oh God, how could anyone forget Jeff's sorry ass?" Deja squealed as they both burst out laughing. They laughed about Kendra's ex-boyfriend for a few good minutes and finally settled down to catch their breath.

"Ok… I'll go, but only because you and Dom want me there. Not because mom and dad want me to guest star on match maker or some shit." Deja nodded.

"Deal!" Kendra rejoiced.

"Now let's discuss those terms of uh...lunch!"

"Spoken like a true lawyer…" Kendra smirked.

"Where are you taking me big sis?" Deja smiled cutely. "You are still taking me to lunch right, since I gotta look all cute tonight and wear heels and shit?"

"Yes, I'm still taking your greedy ass to lunch." Kendra laughed. "And we're going to Chipotle… Plus me dragging you out tonight gives you a reason to wear one of those sexy dresses hanging up in your closet! You never know what might happen tonight."

"Alright, alright… No need to go all _queen optimistic_ on me now. And how dare you call me greedy." Deja smiled, grabbing her purse as she and Kendra headed out the door.

"Hey I am with child! So I'm not greedy… I'm just eating for two!" Kendra said snarkily as they got into Deja's Mercedes.

"Oh hush preggers… Let's ride." Deja laughed as they set out for the restaurant.

* * *

After lunch the ladies stopped by the nail salon for mani-pedi's and Deja got a quick brow wax. She may not have been a big boxing fan but she was beginning to feel a bit lonely. A little mixing and mingling wouldn't hurt anything, right? Deja was a strong and independent woman who rarely relied on others or their opinions and her dating life was strictly at her own discretion.

Her parents believed she was all work and no play. Well at least not enough to play to find a husband. But as a lawyer, how could she possibly make the time? Her mother wanted her to settle down and start popping out grand kids but lucky for her, Kendra and Dominic already has that taken care of so she can lay low for a little while longer.

"Alright baby sis, thanks for driving us around." Kendra laughed, palming her belly. "I'm gonna head home and get ready for tonight. You promise not to stand me up?"

"I'll be there Keke, I swear." Deja nodded to her sister. _**"Just gotta figure out what the hell I'm gonna wear..."**_ she thought to herself while waving at Kendra as she drove away. Once back inside her house she made a beeline to her closet and began a drastic search to find the right outfit.

* * *

"Come on Roman, 2 more! Give me 2 more hits just like that Uce!" Jey shouted at his cousin as he steadied the heavy bag. Tonight was a big night for the Samoan Dynasty squad as Roman Reigns was now only two more fights away from becoming a heavyweight title contender. He and his cousins and his best friend, Dean, had been preparing for this fight for the last three months.

"Alright big dog, you feeling focused and ready for tonight?" Dean asked, handing him a Gatorade. "We need you in rage mode out there brotha! Are you ready for that?"

"You know it man... Got my head in the game and I'm ready to rage! Gonna knock Krylon's ass out!" Roman growled, pounding his fist together. His focus was on and he knew his purpose, but what he didn't know was that there was a new spectator in the crowd...one that would certainly command his attention later on.

"Yes that's it! I like my Roman angry and ready to destroy… Plus I figured we could grab some cold ones with Jimmy and Jey after you kick Krylon's ass." Dean shrugged.

"Oh hell yeah! You know we're going in tonight after this fight!" Jimmy rejoiced. "Now let's get ready Uce..."

Roman stretched one final time as he slipped on his robe and allowed himself to get in the zone. His match was first and the pressure was on. The only thing that stood between him and his next few matches was Mark Krylon.

* * *

Deja and Kendra shuffled through the crowd of various cat calls as the usher helped them to their ringside seats. Since her older sister was clearly pregnant and married, they both knew all the whistling and other forms admiration that was being shouted was aimed at Deja who was sporting a curve hugging white and red pencil dress.

"You just had to wear that dress, huh?" Kendra teased, elbowing her baby sister.

"Well… you were the one that said I finally get to wear one my dresses. Plus this is more of like a power dress for me. I feel like…"

"You could rule the world with a wag of your little finger?" Kendra interjected. "Cause honey… looking around this room, you certainly could with a smile and a wave." Deja blushed, shaking her head as she surveyed the room. Not a single man there had caught her eye.

" _Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Fight Night 15! This first contest is scheduled for five 3-minute rounds and it will determine who advances on into the World Heavyweight Championship contender rounds."_

" _ **Ooh...a heavyweight battle, this should fun."**_ Deja smirked, sipping her beer as the music of the first fighter began to play.

"So is there anything I need to know about any of this?" she shouted to Kendra as the arena grew louder.

"Not really… Just enjoy the fight! No need to over analyze, you should have fun and not be in lawyer mode." Kendra giggled.

" _Introducing first… from Jackson, Mississippi… representing the Bulldog fight squad, weighing in at two hundred and fifty pounds… Mark "The Short Cut" Krylon!"_

"The Short Cut... really?"

"Deja…" Kendra sighed.

"I'm just saying…"

" _And his opponent… from Pensacola, Florida… representing the Samoan Dynasty, weighing in at two hundred and sixty-five pounds… Roman "T.K.O" Reigns!"_

"Alright seriously these names…"

"Deja!"

"For real… like, T. holy shit that man is fine!" Deja shouted as Roman Reigns stripped out of his hooded robe. For once she had been completely blown away and left speechless.

"Uh-huh… It's about time you finally shut the hell up!" Kendra mocked, nudging Deja who seemed to be lost in a fantasy while she stared at Roman.

"Keke shut up! This man is too fine for me to be paying attention to you right now." Deja panted, playfully swatting away at her sister. It was almost as if she had forgotten how to act and nearly seemed desperate to be noticed. Luckily her sister was there to bring her back down to earth.

"Deja Marie Carter, sit your ass down! You are not about to embarrass yourself or me up here looking like some thirsty, stalker chick! You are a woman of class. All you need to do is take a seat and watch the fight… Now sit!" Kendra demanded. Deja looked back at her sister with wide eyes, still in shock that she called her out by her full name but she didn't argue. She turned her attention back to the ring and somehow made eye contact with the big man as she smoothed out her dress and took her seat.

* * *

As soon as the bell rung, Reigns and Krylon were in the center of the ring. They circled each other and Krylon attempted a few jabs that were not very successful. The man grew frustrated with each failed punch that he threw and it was his frustration that became his undoing. There was a reason Roman Reigns was still undefeated and known as _TKO_ … he always knew how to pick his spots.

" _What you got son? Come on bitch boy… show me what you got!"_ Krylon taunted, taking a few more swings at Reigns. He went for his patented left jab and made the crucial mistake of opening himself up to Roman's crushing right hook.

"Night, night asshole…" Roman mumbled as his fist connected with his opponent's jaw. Krylon went down face first with a slam to the mat. The referee immediately jumped between the two men, forcing Roman back into his corner as he checked on Mark and began the 10-count. With a wave of his hand, the fight was over in two minutes flat.

Deja could damn near feel her heart beating through her chest as she stared up at Roman. He had her full attention until she felt Kendra reached over and pushed her chin up with a finger.

"Since you weren't gonna close your mouth, I did it for you." Kendra laughed, shaking her head. "You really are starstruck right now, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little…" Deja blushed.

"A little? Come on baby sis, you know you can't lie to me. I can see the twinkle in your eyes and you like him." Kendra teased. It was rare that Deja got flustered but this was a night she couldn't deny it.

"I'm uh… I need to go to the restroom." she huffed, standing up from her seat. "You want any snacks or anything while I'm up, preggo?" Deja giggled.

"Nah I'm good. Just make sure you're back in time for Dominic's fight. You don't wanna miss your brother-in-law." Kendra winked as her sister made her exit. Once she made it to the corridor, Deja weaved her way through the massive crowds in search of the restrooms. After a few minutes she finally made it to a clearing and saw a sign pointing to the restrooms that weren't as jam-packed.

" _ **Oh thank God!"**_ she thought as she barged through the door. She washed her hands and did a quick retouch of her makeup before stepping outside into a media frenzy. Local news reporters and various other sports broadcasters from afar had Roman and his team surrounded, asking questions and she somehow ended up in the middle of the chaos.

" _Roman, are you aware that there's already talk of your next fight being against Sean Ardmore?"_ one reporter shouted.

" _Do you think you're ready for a shot at the title yet?"_ another yelled.

"Well…" Roman started.

" _Who's that beautiful woman with your team? Is that your wife or girlfriend?"_ a third reporter chimed in. Deja didn't get a chance to escape as Roman turned and locked eyes with her. She froze in his gaze and had to give herself a mental reminder to not let her jaw drop. A coy smile crossed her face as she gave him a little curtsy and wink.

Roman had gotten a glance of her in the crowd just before the bell rang for his fight but that was nothing compared to the view he was getting right now. His steely grey eyes scanned Deja's body from the curly tendrils atop her head all the way down to the candy apple red polish on her toes. He licked his lips and pulled her close, resting a hand on her hip making her gasp softly.

"I'm Deja…" she whispered, quickly biting her lip and playing to the cameras with an innocent little smirk and wave. Roman simply rolled with her vibe and pulled her a little closer as he wrapped up his interviews. He didn't confirm or deny any of the reporters questions involving the beautiful woman by his side but part of him was quite happy to have her there.

"Alright folks, enough with the questions. This man has earned the rest of his night off so if you'll excuse us, we've got some celebrating to do and I'm sure he'd like some alone time with his lady." Dean announced, giving Roman and Deja a little wink. Although she wasn't sure how she got dragged into this, Deja certainly wasn't contesting being held against Roman's big, firm body.

Per Dean's request the reporters disbursed and Roman and his team made their way towards the locker room area. Deja finally found her opening and broke away from them as she started her trek back towards the main corridor to the arena.

"Leaving me so soon, sexy?" Roman asked with a grin as Deja stopped in her tracks. "I was just starting to have some fun…" he smirked. She closed her eyes and quickly swallowed the lump in her throat to calm herself down. Never in a million years did she expect his deep voice to be so velvety smooth. She knew it was time to play hard to get.

"Aww well, I'm sorry to ruin your fun big boy but I've gotta get back out there to my sister. She's the only reason I'm here… Well I'm actually here to see my brother-in-law's fight." she shrugged.

"And who's your brother-in-law, if you don't mind me asking?" Roman said, swatting at his cousin Jimmy who was trying to distract him while he spoke with the beautiful woman.

"What's it to you, if you don't mind me asking?" Deja retorted with a sassy little grin of her own. She could tell by his stance that she was getting under Roman's skin, making his blood boil with lust as she was feeling the same towards him. His eyes were studying her every move and she knew he was hooked.

"I uh… Just wanna get to know a little more about you, Ms. Deja…" Roman smirked, raising an eyebrow at her curiously. "I mean, I know your name. I'd like to know your number as well." Deja giggled, waving her hand at him nonchalantly.

"Well aren't you cocky?" she teased. "What kinda girl do you take me for?"

"A damn good looking one, with a hell of a lot of confidence!" he stated firmly. "But I understand if you don't wanna give me your number. How about after your brother-in-law's fight, you join me for a celebratory drink at The Vortex?" he proposed. Deja rolled the idea around in her head for a few seconds and could already hear Kendra lecturing her if she passed this up.

"Name your time big boy and you just might see me…" she replied.

"11:30… We'll be in VIP." Roman nodded. "Hell bring your sister and brother-in-law… which you never told me who he was." he chuckled.

"It's Dominic Valdez…" Deja smiled as her phone started to buzz. She knew her sister was going to call her eventually so she raised her phone sheepishly to excuse herself from talking to Roman.

"Don't forget… 11:30 sexy! Hope to see you there!" he shouted as Deja waved back at him while answering her phone. _**"Didn't know Dom was her brother-in-law…"**_ he mused, walking into the locker room to join his boys.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" Kendra snapped as Deja took her seat.

"Sorry… got caught up in a media circus. And… I kinda sorta received an invite to The Vortex tonight." she blushed, looking over at her big sister.

"An invite from whom?" Kendra inquired.

"Roman Reigns…" Deja coughed, trying to muffle his name.

"Who?"

"Roman Reigns…" she coughed again. Kendra's mouth fell open as she stared at her sister in disbelief.

"You didn't…"

"No, no, no, God no! I did not stalk him! Jeez Kendra, thanks for the lost faith." Deja scoffed. "I'm perfectly capable of catching a man without having to stalk him. Beauty, ass and brains, remember?" she said pointedly.

"Well excuse me miss thing!" Kendra mocked playfully rolling her eyes. "So… are you gonna go?"

"You know… I think I will. Besides, a few drinks with a hot man never hurt anybody...right?" she giggled as the music began to play signaling the start of the main event. Deja was happy to be there to support her family, but she saw nothing wrong with having some fun for herself after the big fight. After all, she was only meeting Roman for drinks. How bad could it be?

* * *

 _ **Ok so... I know I've got a bunch of stories I'm already working on but my brain did it again lol. This is another one that should've just been a one-shot but nope! But anyway, thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! There will be more Roman and Deja coming soon, in the meantime I sincerely hope you enjoyed the start.**_

 _ **XoXo my lovelies,**_

 _ **-S**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mixing Business with Pleasure

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 2: Mixing Business with Pleasure**

 _"Ladies and gentlemen your winner and still the FBL Welterweight Division Champion of the world... Dominic "Lightning" Valdez!"_

* * *

After a successful title defense and a close out of press conferences, Dominic was finally able to relax with his wife and sister-in-law back in his locker room. He noticed that Deja seemed to be a bit more fidgety than normal.

"DJ… you alright over there girl? You seem like something's bugging you." Dominic chuckled, watching Deja's eyes widen a little.

"Oh uh… I'm good." she lied, feeling her stomach churn slightly. This was odd for her… A man had actually made her nervous but not just any man, it was Roman Reigns. Kendra smirked watching her baby sister and decided to stir the pot just a little more.

"Sis… aren't you going to be late for your _date_?" Kendra teased.

"Date? What date? You've got a date tonight, DJ?" Dominic asked curiously.

"Oh she's totally got a date!" Kendra mocked.

"Keke shut up! It's not a date, we're just meeting for drinks! God… you always have to take things that extra mile, don't you?" Deja shrieked, making her sister cackle at her.

"Ok so… who are you meeting for drinks?" her brother-in-law interjected. Deja felt her face flush as she looked at the time on her phone again. It was 10:45 and she knew there was a least a 20 minute drive to get to The Vortex, but why was she stalling?

"I… uh I'm meeting Roman Reigns at the Vortex at 11:30." she replied sheepishly. Dominic was floored by her announcement and looked back and forth between Deja and his wife, who gave him a confirmative nod. His brow furrowed for a brief second but then a giant smile took over his face.

"Should I be worried?" Deja inquired.

"Nah… you're in good hands kiddo. Roman's one of the nicest cats around here, but he'll whoop your ass if you cross him or anyone he cares about. So with that said, you better get yourself on over to the club. I'm sure he's waiting for you." Dominic smirked.

Deja took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a split second and nodded. "Alright… well I'm gonna head out. Uh he did say that you guys were more than welcome to come and hang out with us though."

"I think we're good here, right mama?" he said, giving Kendra a soft pat on the butt.

"Yeah, we're good Dee. You two crazy kids have a good time and no sex on the first date, young lady!" Kendra said teasingly pointing her finger at Deja who rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Dom… congrats on the win! Now get this crazy, pregnant lady home and feed her. She's obviously lost her mind if she thinks I'm gonna have sex with this man and I just met him tonight." Deja huffed.

"Roger that baby sis." Dominic chuckled. "And you never know… once that alcohol gets flowing your decision may change." Deja gasped staring back at them in shock. Kendra and Dominic both burst out into laughter once they saw the look on Deja's face.

"Aww girl I'm just joking! Now get your behind on outta here before you end up being late. I'm taking my babies home for some real authentic Mexican cooking!" Dominic smiled, giving Kendra a little dance as he pulled her up from her seat. Deja grinned watching her sister and her brother-in-law for a moment before she turned to leave. She knew deep down that she wanted the kind of love that they had but was she ready to embark on the journey of finding it?

* * *

Roman sat in VIP, sipping his whiskey as he watched the door checking every face that entered the club. He checked his watched and sighed, feeling a little let down. _**"It's 11:25… where are you sexy?"**_ he thought.

"Don't sweat it brotha… I'm sure she'll be here soon." Dean said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Who knows, maybe she went home to change clothes or something." Roman finished his drink and signaled the bartender for another round with a wave of his hand. For some reason he was feeling rather antsy and really wanted to see Deja.

"Well, well… looks who's here Uce!" Jey rejoiced, pointing Roman's attention towards the entrance. There was Deja, talking to the bouncer and seemed to be pleading her case.

" _Ma'am, I don't see your name…"_

"What the hell do you mean you don't see my name? I'm Deja Carter and I happen to be a guest of Roman Reigns…" she huffed at the large round man.

" _And my name is James and I don't see your name on this list Ms. Carter! Now if you don't mind, I need you to hop your wanna be supermodel ass back in line with the rest of these folks that are waiting to get in!"_ the man said, raising his voice at Deja. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply as she was tuning her lips to rip the bouncer a new asshole.

"Now you listen to me you incompetent, fat motherfu…"

"Deja! There you are sexy! I've been waiting on you girl… James what's the fucking hold up, man?" Roman interfered, staring at the man pointedly. He pulled Deja towards him and wrapped an arm around her waist.

" _Oh… she's with you? My bad man, my bad…"_ James shrugged.

"You're damn right it's you're bad! And by the way, James… I'm an attorney and if I wanted to, I could rip your little world to pieces. So the next time you go to call someone a name, you might wanna think about it. And one more thing… I'm not a wanna be supermodel, I'm naturally fine." she retorted, giving the bouncer a nasty stare from head to toe.

"Eh… sorry about that." Roman sighed, shaking his head.

"It's alright, you saved him from getting the tongue lashing of a lifetime though so in a way you were his saving grace." Deja giggled as Roman motioned for her to join him on the couch.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked, flashing his winning smile. She felt her heart flutter a tad bit. It was still too early for her have these little feelings but she was as giddy as a school girl beneath her somewhat calm, cool and collected surface.

"I'll take a whiskey sour with two cherries." she smiled. Roman gave her a little nod and grin as he waved down the waiter and placed her drink order. After the first few minutes had passed, Deja seemed to regain her confidence and quickly engaged herself in a conversation.

"So are you going to introduce me to your team or shall I do it myself?" she grinned up at Roman. "I mean I don't want to be rude and take time away from you celebrating with your boys."

Roman was mildly caught off guard by her boldness but that's what drew him to her. Well… that was one of the things that drew him to her. That body hugging dress she was wearing tied in with her gorgeous face played a key role as well.

"Uh yeah of course! Um… this here is my buddy and manager, Dean Ambrose. And these two are my cousins, Jimmy and Jey. Jimmy is my cut-man...he patches me up real quick if somebody ever draws blood from me."

"Yeah I'm supposed to do that if anybody can ever land a strike on you, Uce..." Jimmy laughed making Roman smile.

"And this is Jey my second trainer." All three men waved at Deja as the waiter brought her drink over.

"It's nice to meet you guys…" she nodded, hoisting her drink at them.

"How about a toast?" Dean shouted as the crowd below was getting a bit rowdy. "Here's to a damn good fight tonight and the blossoming of a new relationship. Now let's kick some ass and get laid!" he smirked, tilting his head towards Deja and Roman.

" _Cheers!"_ they said simultaneously clinking their glasses together. Jimmy and Jey finished up their drinks and headed down to the dance floor for a bit of fun. Dean finished his beer and gave Roman a little wink before he followed the twins down to the dance floor. A small but brief awkward silence fell over Roman and Deja as they sipped at their drinks until Roman cleared his throat.

"You know for a little while there, I thought you weren't going to show up." he admitted, looking down at his glass then back to her.

"And for a moment, you were right. I got a little nervous at first but then Dom told me that you were a good man so… I kinda sped over here from the arena. But of course by the time I got here it was already 11:30 and there was no way I was running in these shoes." Deja laughed, casually crossing her legs. Roman took note of the sexy black, strappy Christian Louboutin heels and licked his lips. He couldn't deny the fact that Deja had a banging body but his struggle was real in terms of keeping his hands to himself.

"So… you know who I am and what I do. Tell me more about yourself, sexy…" Roman smiled, resting a hand on Deja's knee. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a jolt just then. She studied his hand and trailed her eyes up his heavily tattooed arm until their eyes locked with each others.

"I… um I'm an attorney. I work for my parents law firm but it's transitioning into my sister and I's firm as our parents are phasing out into a different business." she explained.

"Nice! I like a smart, sexy and powerful woman..." Roman nodded. "Need any new clients?" he chuckled.

"Oh I don't mix business with pleasure…" Deja whispered, placing a hand on his thigh in return. Roman felt a twitch down below and took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't want to move too fast but he didn't want to bore her either.

"What got you into boxing?" Deja questioned, sipping on what was now her second drink.

"My dad got me into it. It's pretty much been a thing in our family. The twins do it here and there, but I'm the main one. Dean is a childhood buddy so we deemed him as a Samoan too. He's just a little paler than us...but he's family no matter what." Roman chuckled.

"Aww that's so sweet… And it's cool representing your family heritage like that." Deja gleamed.

"Thanks…" Roman grinned, stroking Deja's cheek with his thumb making her pause and stare at him. "I'm sorry… Didn't mean to stall our convo but you're just so damn breathtaking, I couldn't help myself." he admitted.

Deja smiled, closing her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against his hand which was now cupping the left side of her face. Sexual tension was growing between them the closer they got but both managed to show restraint as they were somehow face to face now. Their lips mere inches apart and breathing heavily, Roman pulled back slightly.

"Wanna go join the madness down there on the dance floor?" he panted, trying hard not to kick himself for not kissing her just then.

"Yeah… let's uh… lets dance." Deja muttered as she rose to her feet after downing the last of her drink. She pulled Roman's hand into hers and led him down the stairs onto the dance floor.

* * *

The music thumped hard in the background as Roman and Deja danced around. He held onto her hips tightly as her dress began to bunch up in his hands while Deja rocked her hips. Their bodies swayed in motion and Deja let her head fall back onto his shoulder as she rolled her plump backside against Roman to the beat of the music.

He couldn't resist planting a few kisses up and down her neck as they continued to grind against each other.

" _ **Shit… she knows exactly what she's doing to me right now."**_ Roman thought as he watched her moving her body against his.

Deja swiveled around to face him as she threw her arms around Roman's neck and he backed her up into the wall. He pinned her arms above her head with a hand and pressed himself against her, giving Deja a feel of what kind of effect she had on him while peppering her neck with more kisses.

Deja smirked as Roman's semi erection brushed against her thighs, pressing through the fabric of her dress. She knew she had gotten him hot and bothered, but she couldn't deny feeling the same way. He bit his lip staring down at her while resting his forehead against hers. She wanted to kiss him but he moved.

"You wanna get outta here?" he whispered, nipping her earlobe as he drew back to gage her reaction. With a soft gasp, Deja nodded "Yes." Roman grinned and looked around for his boys but didn't see them so he took Deja's hand and let her lead him out of the club to help shield his blatant hard-on..

"We can take my car…" she said, handing her ticket to the valet. "Normally I don't do this but…"

"You don't do what?" Roman asked.

"This…" Deja blushed, gesturing between the two of them. "At least not the first night but it's just something about you..." she grinned nervously.

"Oh… so I'm your first _same night_ experience?" Roman chuckled with a playful wink.

"Not exactly my first but... it's definitely been a very long time." she smiled, biting her lip. "But I'm not scared… I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"That you are sexy… but tell me something. Can you handle this dick?" he murmured, taking her hand and placing it over his erection. Deja's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open just as her car was pulling up.

"Is that your ride?" Roman nodded towards the black Mercedes that was now waiting curbside.

"Wha..? Oh yeah that's us…" Deja responded quickly shaking her head. Her heart was racing as the sheer excitement of this exchange was starting to settle in. She hopped into her car and Roman quickly followed, getting into the passenger seat. Deja peeled off from in front of the club as she felt Roman's hand running up her inner thigh. Hell at this point she simply couldn't get home fast enough…

* * *

About 15 minutes later Deja and Roman were sitting in her driveway making out like two horny teenagers. Roman managed to pull her over into the passenger seat and had her straddling his lap. She cupped his face, kissing him hard while their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Roman dropped the seat back which startled Deja for a moment making them both laugh.

"Sorry… needed to get a little more comfortable." Roman grinned, taking her lips once again. Deja rolled her hips in a slow grind as she felt his big hands ease down to squeeze her cheeks. She gasped pulling up and away to rest her hand in the center of his chest.

"While this is super hot and everything…" she panted. "I do have a really nice bed in my house if we wanna move from being in my car." she said struggling to catch her breath.

"I'd love to see your bedroom sexy…" Roman smirked, helping Deja climb back over into the driver's seat. He raised his seat and hopped out of the car to follow her to her front door. As Deja searched through her purse for her keys, Roman stood closely behind her caressing her body and groping her breasts.

"Let's go big boy!" Deja exclaimed, pushing her door open. She placed her purse and keys on the table and grabbed Roman's hand to lead him back to her bedroom.

"Nice house you got here baby girl…" Roman chuckled.

"Thanks, you're gonna love the bedroom!" Deja panted, stripping him out of his shirt. Roman hastily unzipped the back of her dress and slipped her straps off her shoulders. They were tangled up in each other's arms, rolling around on the bed when suddenly Deja's phone rang. Roman groaned and pulled back to give her some space.

"Sorry… be right back, it's probably my sister." she shrugged with a small grin.

"Hello!" she answered slightly irritated by this disturbance.

" _Deja it's me, Jason. Look I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help. I'm down at the station right now."_ her client pleaded. If there was ever a bad time for one of her client's to call, this was it!

She sighed heavily looking back over at that big half naked Samoan hottie waiting for her on the bed and frowned.

"Give me 20 minutes…" Deja growled into the phone before hanging up. She stalked over to stand in front of Roman and pouted. "So… one of the unfortunate joys of being a lawyer is that you have to help your clients when they need you."

"Let me guess… One of your clients need your help?" Roman laughed. "Duty calls I suppose." he said sadly. Deja cupped his face and leaned down to peck him on the lips.

"Perhaps this time it's for the best but maybe next time we go a little further?" she smiled optimistically.

"Hell the fact that you implied there will be a next time has me pretty excited. But there's one little problem…"

"What's that?"

"I still don't have your number sexy…" Roman grinned. "And uh… you mind dropping me back downtown or…"

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about that! And uh... you're more than welcome to ride with me." she stated, handing Roman her cell phone. "Just text your phone from mine and boom, you'll have my number." she huffed, slipping on a pair of flats.

"No heels this time?" he teased, watching Deja smooth out her dress.

"I told you big boy… I don't mix business with pleasure. And since my client is interrupting my pleasure, I'm going to make sure I represent business." Deja said firmly as she grabbed her briefcase from her closet.

"Damn, I almost feel bad for the poor sap that called you. Not to mention the officers and the other attorney." Roman laughed, giving Deja her phone back. "So we're definitely gonna try for round 2, right?"

"Absolutely!" she smiled brightly. "Now let's go before I try to tackle you back down to my bed and end up getting another phone call." she giggled, shaking her head. Tonight was definitely a change of pace for Deja. She proved to herself that she could work hard and play hard, but most importantly she found a man that had actually sparked her interests. Roman on the other hand was certainly enthralled by Deja and knew he had to have more. The only question that remained was how long he'd have to wait until he saw her again?

* * *

 _ **Back by popular demand, here is chapter 2! I just wanna say thank you all so much for the massive surge of support you guys showed me for chapter 1. It really and truly made me teary eyed and I'm blabbing lol. But seriously thank you all so much! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 3 will be in progress soon. :)**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **-S**_


	3. Chapter 3: The ADA

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 3: The ADA**

Deja stormed through the doors of the police precinct and made her way back towards the interrogation room. The officers that were on duty could tell by the look on her face, she was not to be messed with. She barged into the medium sized room to find her client, Jason Townes, sitting at the table sporting a pair of silver handcuffs and enjoying the company of two officers and the Assistant District Attorney, Wade Barrett.

"Alright… Why exactly is my client here?" she asked pointedly, staring at the officers.

" _We arrested Mr. Townes on a petty theft charge, for stealing two cases of beer from a gas station. After running his license, we also found that there was a warrant issued for his arrest due to a substantial amount of unpaid parking tickets."_ one of the officers stated.

" _The warrant also nabbed him with a failure to appear in court over the super speeder ticket he received two months ago…"_ the other officer added. At this point, Deja was furious with her client as her eyes traveled back and forth between the officers and Jason. She could've been rolling around in her bed with a big sexy ass Samoan man tonight, but no… Her client's needs were more important than her hedonistic wants.

"Thank you gentlemen… May I have a word with the ADA in private please?" Deja requested, pointing to the one man she literally despised. The officers carefully escorted Jason out of the room and back to his holding cell, giving the attorneys a moment alone to discuss business.

" _Well it's certainly nice to see you again, Ms. Carter…"_ Wade smirked. He had tried several times in the past to get Deja's attention but she always shot him down. She was strict about not mixing business with pleasure and going out with the ADA was a definite no-no.

"What kind of options do you have for my client, Mr. Barrett?" she huffed, looking away from him.

 _"Guess it's right to business then..."_ he sighed. _"For all the charges combined, your client may face up to two years in the penitentiary..."_

"Two years! Come on Wade, that's a little dramatic...even for your standards." Deja argued.

 _"Well I suppose that could all be fixed. I'm still open to us having a nice dinner to discuss things a bit further..."_ Wade grinned. He watched as Deja narrowed her eyes at him, knowing full well that she was about to shoot him down yet again.

"No thank you. Now... What's the other option? I'm assuming you have a plea bargain that we could opt for." she said sternly as she crossed her arms. Her phone buzzed with a text message that briefly interrupted the awkward tension in the room. "Excuse me..." she said softly, holding up a finger as she stepped away from Wade.

 _ **Roman:**_ _Hey sexy... Just letting you know I made it home safely. Hope everything is alright with your client. Maybe we can do lunch tomorrow?_

Deja smiled after reading Roman's text and shot him a quick reply. Lunch was a great way to get them back on track and lord knows she was going to need something to take her mind off Sunday dinner with her family. She slipped the phone back into her bag and quickly turned her attention back to Mr. Barrett.

"Sorry about that. You were saying?"

 _"I was about to say that Mr. Townes' guilty plea would require 260 hours of community service with a set radius for house arrest and he needs to pay a $1,000 fine to cover his speeding and unpaid parking tickets. Of course he'll have to spend the rest of the weekend here before his gets placed before the judge on Monday. So what is your proposal, Ms. Carter?"_ the ADA asked with a smug little grin.

Deja rolled her eyes and shook her head as she pondered her response. "I need a moment to speak with my client..." she sighed.

 _"As you wish..."_ Wade nodded signaling to one of the officers to bring Jason back. _"The counselor needs a moment with her client. I look forward to your collective decision Deja."_ Wade said with a wicked smile as he left the room.

Jason sat quietly in anticipation of Deja practically ripping him a new asshole while she paced around the room.

"Petty theft! Really Jason... Really?" Deja snarled looking over to her younger client. "What the hell were you thinking and why didn't you just pay for the beer? And don't even get me started on the parking tickets and the whole failure to appear in court shit... You have 30 seconds to explain... Go!"

" _The failure to appear in court was a total accident! I overslept that day and… and I honestly didn't mean to. As for the parking tickets and the beer…"_ the young man stalled as shame filled his eyes. _"I've been cut off…"_ Jason admitted, looking away from Deja the moment he said it.

"Jason what have you been doing? I know you parents love you but honestly kiddo, what is going on?" she sighed, taking a seat at the small metal table.

" _Too many parties… Way too much drinking and just being irresponsible. Mom got fed up and cut me off. I don't have any money… so any food or clothes that I get come from my friends but there's a limit to that kinda stuff, you know?"_ he shrugged, twiddling his thumbs.

Deja felt bad for Jason, though he was only a few years younger than her she still considered him to be a kid to a certain extinct but at the same time she knew it was more than time for him to start acting like an adult.

"I'm going to make a deal with the ADA and also call your parents. You won't be able to make bail until Monday but when you do… That is if I can convince your parents, you're going to rehab and once that is finished you're going to get a job. Are we clear?" she asked holding out her fist for their friendly fist bump.

" _We're crystal clear! And Deja… Thank you!"_ Jason half smiled, looking back down at his handcuffs.

"Don't go thanking me just yet…" she laughed. "I still have to call your parents and see if they'll even go along with this."

* * *

Roman laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was bored and knew Deja was busy so he couldn't text her anymore while she was in attorney mode. Pondering options for lunch, he decided to look for a nice restaurant they could go to.

" _ **Next time… get to know more about her first. It's probably a good thing we didn't sleep together tonight though. But damn baby girl has some serious curves."**_ he smirked to himself as he cycled through random restaurant menus on his phone. Decisions, decisions… but he had no clue where to start.

"Shit… Now what the hell am I supposed to do? Ambrose is probably sleeping at his girl's place and there's no telling where the twins are." Roman muttered as he placed his phone down and drug himself out of bed. He looked at the clock and reached for his grey tank top hanging from the back of his desk chair.

The only thing he could think about was Deja and given the time, he knew the sun would be up soon. It was rare that Roman planned anything but he hoped that luck would be on his side as he grabbed his things and set out for downtown.

" _ **Hope she's hungry…"**_ he mused, sliding into his car.

* * *

" _Well counselor, have you and your client reached an decision?"_ Wade questioned, looking over at Deja and Jason.

"As a matter of fact counselor… we have reached an agreement. We're going to accept the plea deal…"

" _That's excellent…"_ Wade interrupted.

"With a few minor alterations." Deja added.

" _Alterations?"_

"Yes. Instead of 260 hours of community service, I recommend cutting that down to 120 hours of service. Also instead of being placed on house arrest, I have advised my client to enter rehab for three months after his release on Monday. Once his rehab stay is completed, he will need to have a probationary officer assigned to him tasked with the oversight of my client obtaining a job, completing his community service hours and also randomized alcohol and drug testings." she stated, placing her papers down on the table.

" _While that is certainly more than a few minor alterations… the DA's office will accept your terms counselor. I'll get the all of the paperwork filed and see you in court on Monday for the judge's approval."_ Wade nodded.

Deja collected her things and watched as the officers escorted Jason back into the cell area for processing. She knew her client wasn't cut out for prison so lucky for him this stay was going to be very short lived. Jason thanked her once more and she gave him a small wave as she sighed walking towards the exit.

" _ **God I'm exhausted…"**_ she thought while walking down the stairs of the precinct.

" _It's been quite a long night Ms. Carter… How about we grab a coffee from somewhere?"_ Wade offered.

"Damn that's too bad cause I was hoping she'd join me for breakfast…" Roman interrupted, drawing a huge smile from Deja and a massive frown from Wade as he stood there posted up against his classic red muscle car.

Deja could barely take her eyes off Roman. His fitted grey tank top drew her attention to his chest but then her eyes fell to his jeans and eventually made their way back up to his face and the long curtain of black hair resting on his shoulder.

" _Who the hell is this guy... Samoan Fabio?"_ Wade huffed, scanning Roman from top to bottom.

"More like I'm the guy you don't wanna fuck with. How's that for an answer?" the big man snarled, pulling Deja toward him with an arm around her waist.

"Ok boys, cool down. I don't think a fight in front of the steps of the police department is such a good idea." Deja giggled. She was so amused by the tension between the two large men she had to cover her mouth after speaking.

" _All I offered was to take her out for coffee. I wasn't aware that she was seeing anyone…"_ Wade retorted.

"Well now you know. Anything else you wanna say, buddy?" Roman questioned.

" _Nothing at all. And it was my mistake, you looked more like one of her clients instead of a suitable love interest…"_ the ADA said mockingly.

"You better run along now 'cause it would be a damn shame if that suit were to get ruined right now." Roman growled, snapping Deja out of her haze. She quickly realized that things were escalating between the two men and she needed to do something.

"Alright fellas that's enough. Wade you know my rule… You're the Assistant District Attorney, so that automatically puts you in the business category. We are strictly business! On the other hand, Roman is…"

"Pure pleasure…" he interjected with a smirk causing Deja to shiver at the soft but deep rumble of his voice. She took a deep breath and looked over to Wade with a small shrug.

"He took the words right out of my mouth." she blushed.

" _No matter… I'll see you in court on Monday, Ms. Carter."_ the ADA fumed as his British accent seeped out a bit more in anger this time. Deja and Roman stood by and watched as Wade stormed off to get into his car.

"So anyway… Hey sexy." Roman grinned down at Deja.

"Hey big boy…" she smirked, looking up at him. "What are you even doing here? I figured you'd be at home sleeping by now."

"Yeah, I tried that and it didn't work out so well…" he pouted.

"Aww and why is that?" she frowned, playfully scratching at his beard.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. And it wasn't because we had to pump the brakes on our late night activities… It was more than that. I really wanna get to know you more and if that means waiting outside the police headquarters to take you to breakfast, then so be it." Roman smiled with a slight chuckle. Deja couldn't stop blushing as she looked at him.

"Breakfast sounds really amazing right about now." Deja beamed.

"And I still want to go to lunch with you too, but it'll probably be a late lunch. I know you need to get some rest and I while I'm loving this dress on you… I pretty sure you're more than ready to get out of it." he said teasingly.

Deja laughed giving Roman a playful shove to the chest but nodded in agreement. She was more than ready to get out of that dress but she certainly couldn't deny the fact that she was starving. Before she said anything to Roman she stared at her car, pondering what to do.

"Ah don't worry about your Benz… I'm sure it'll be safe here. If not you can follow me to the diner and then we can part ways afterward." he shrugged.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to because there's no way I'm leaving my baby here." she giggled. "It is a shame though… I was really looking forward to riding in that beautiful 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS you've got there." Deja smirked, pointing to Roman's car.

"Well… the lady knows the law, her designer labels and her cars." he grinned, stepping closer to Deja.

"Once a gear head… Always a gear head." she winked, walking over to her car. "Now let's go get some food. We can talk more about… cars." Deja smiled, biting her lip.

Roman gave her a little nod before hopping into his car and firing up the engine. The fact that she knew something about cars had him intrigued even more than he already was. His decision to drive over to the precinct and wait for her turned out to be a great one. The fact that he was going to see her again for lunch had him happier than a kid on Christmas.

Deja pulled up next to him at the traffic light and rolled down her window.

"Which diner are we going to big boy?" she smiled.

"The Broken Egg… Why?" Roman asked curiously as he revved his engine.

"Oh… no reason." Deja giggled, running her eyes over his face once more. As soon as the light turned green, she peeled off leaving Roman sitting at the light.

"Oh hell no…" he gasped, stomping on his gas pedal to race and catch up to her. This woman was full of surprises and it was safe to say that Roman couldn't wait to uncover them all.

* * *

 _ **Hello loves! Sorry for the delay... had a little mini vacation last week and was super busy but I'm back! Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. More updates to follow!**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **-S**_


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Carter's

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 4: Meet the Carter's**

After a having a late lunch Roman, Deja had finally gone home and gotten some much needed sleep. Deja had just gotten out of bed to start getting dressed for dinner at her parents house when her phone rang as she took a step towards the closet. A little smile crossed her face when she saw it was her sister, Kendra.

"Hey girl… what's up?" she yawned sleepily as she answered.

"Uh… have you seen any interesting news today?" Kendra giggled.

"Interesting news? Keke what the hell are you talking about, girl? I just got up and don't have time for riddles." Deja sighed in confusion.

"I'm going to assume that you're at home so I suggest you turn on TMZ and give it a look before you come to mom and dad's tonight, otherwise you're gonna have a lot of explaining to do." Kendra cackled loudly until she heard Deja hang up on her.

Deja frantically searched for her TV remote and quickly switched over to the celebrity gossip channel. Her jaw dropped at what she saw next.

* * *

Across town, a very sleepy Roman Reigns was woken up by his phone ringing. The ringtone signified that it was his buddy Dean calling him.

"Ambrose… you better have a damn good reason to be calling me right now." he grumbled at his friend.

"Oh… I've got **the** ultimate reason to be calling you right now brotha!" Dean teased. "You and your new lady made the news in a very big way."

"Dean what the hell are you talking about man?" Roman said as he sat up in his bed.

"Turn your TV to TMZ and you'll see exactly what I'm talking about." his friend said with a sinister chuckle. Roman frowned at his phone as he and Dean hung up but he quickly reached for his remote. As soon as he found the channel his phone rang again and this time it was Deja.

"Hey sexy…" he started but was quickly cut off.

"Please tell me you're seeing this right now!" Deja asked nervously. Roman's eyes grew wide as pictures of him and Deja were all over the gossip network.

* * *

 _ **TMZ Reporter** : "We've got a new potential power couple to report! As you can see here, pro heavyweight boxer, Roman Reigns and Miami's fiery high powered attorney, Deja Carter are locked into some serious tongue action here. They had an early morning breakfast at the Broken Egg diner and as they were leaving, at one point she's even got him pinned up against her car. Our cameras spotted the sexy new couple again this afternoon, having lunch at Carmichael's. It's also pretty safe to say that Roman surely isn't afraid to get grabby either. Like he's got both hands full of Ms. Carter's backside. So my guess is that these two are getting very cozy with each other and they're definitely going to be a hot item down in South Beach._

* * *

"Oh. My. God…" Deja mumbled as she turned off her TV.

"Not gonna lie sexy, that kiss was hot as fuck though…" Roman chuckled. "But in all seriousness, I didn't mean to get you into any bad publicity or anything like that."

"No… I'm not mad just sorta slightly embarrassed and now dreading going to my parents house for dinner." she giggled. "I can already see the looks and hear the questions coming from both of them."

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked. Deja thought for a moment about how she could make this easier on herself, weighing the pros and cons like any lawyer would.

"I mean there's one way you could help. It would be a baptism by fire but… you could come to dinner at my parents house with me." she said sheepishly. Roman chuckled quietly to himself as he hit the FaceTime button on his phone so he could see her face. Deja clicked over and gave him an impish grin and small wave.

"Aww babe, no need to be embarrassed. We had a great time though, didn't we?" Roman smiled, watching Deja nod her head in agreement. "Tell you what… I'll come and get you and then we can go to your parents house for dinner. Can't let my sexy lady get scorched without me."

"That's so sweet of you." she smiled. "Perhaps pick me up in the Chevelle and maybe my dad will be a little more forgiving since you're a bit of a gear head…" Deja laughed, shaking her head.

"Alright… sounds good. Let me get dressed and I'll be headed your way in about 20 minutes. See you soon, sexy." Roman winked before they hung up with each other. He sprung out of bed and grabbed a pair of boxers out of his dresser draw before going into his closet. He slipped on some black jeans and a red t-shirt then darted out to grab his shoes and jacket.

* * *

Deja tightened the drawstring on her army green dress, then slipped on her black ankle length boots. She pulled her up into a ponytail and made sure to keep her makeup to a minimum. It was bad enough she and Roman were about to face her parents scrutiny but she didn't want to draw extra attention to herself either. A little smile crept across her lips when her doorbell rang. She grabbed her clutch and jacket then headed downstairs.

"Hey big boy! You ready to meet the Carter's?" Deja grinned, opening her arms to Roman as he stepped through the door.

"Hey sexy lady…" he smiled in return while twirling her in his arms. "I'm loving this dress. It's not as fitted as your other one but um… It looks damn good. And as long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything." he smirked, giving Deja's butt a little squeeze.

"Mmhmm, see there you go touching my ass again." she giggled, pushing at him playfully.

"So do I need like a cup or bulletproof vest or something since we're going to your parents place?" Roman asked with a chuckle.

"No… of course not." she laughed nervously. _**"At least I hope you won't…"**_ she thought to herself as they headed out to his car.

"Before we go…" Roman paused, turning around to grab Deja by the back of her head and smash her lips to his. "I wanted to get that in before we left." he sighed happily as he opened her door. Deja blushed and bit her lip then slid into the car.

"I put my parents address into your phone's GPS so… here we go." she shrugged, looking over to Roman as he fired up the engine.

* * *

" _First scandalous photos of her and this… Roman Reigns guy, appear on TV and now she's late for dinner. What is going on with your sister?"_ Monica sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Mom relax! Deja is a grown woman that is perfectly capable of making good decisions. Hell she's one of the best attorneys in the state of Florida and California. So what if she wants to have a little fun?" Kendra laughed.

" _So making out in public with some guy's hands all over your ass for the paparazzi to see is what you kids are calling fun these days? I mean who the hell is this guy anyway?"_ their father, James, objected.

"Dad…" Kendra huffed.

"Uh if I may cut in here… I know Roman personally and he's a really great guy. Very family oriented man that loves classic muscle cars and he's super passionate about advancing in his career." Dominic added.

" _So he's a boxer?"_ James asked.

"Yeah… he's undefeated and fights in the heavyweight division. Real nice dude and he's totally smitten with DJ…" Dom smiled.

"Come on mom… dad… you guys weren't this judgmental when you met Dom. Please be nice! You're always complaining when Deja isn't dating or actively seeking a _husband_ but now that she's actually been spotted out with someone, you want to flip out now? Don't be a hypocrite mom and at least meet the man first." Kendra said as she waddled into the kitchen to get the silverware. Her phone buzzed with a text message from her sister and she smirked, making sure to grab an extra set of utensils.

" _Hey honey, who do we know that drives a 1970 Chevelle? Whoever it is they just pulled into our driveway…"_ James stated as he continued to peep out of the window.

* * *

Deja and Roman took a deep breath and exhaled as they exited the car and walked over to her parents front door. He smiled down at her and tried his best to keep calm and not buckle under the impending pressure he was about to face. And despite how sexy she looked in her little green dress, Roman knew he'd have to keep his hands to himself.

"Before we go in…" Deja sighed looking up at Roman. "Two things you need to know is that my dad's name is James and mom's name is Monica. They're retired attorneys and they that's about it. You already know Dominic and Kendra so we're good to go." Roman simply nodded and gave Deja a soft tap on her butt as she opened her parents door.

"Mom… Dad… I'm here and I brought company, so please don't embarrass me..." Deja announced as she and Roman stepped into the formal living room of her parents home. Roman couldn't help but notice the massive wall of achievements filled with all sorts of honors and awards for her and her family. A large family portrait sat over the mantel and he could tell they were very close knit.

 _"Ah... there's my Voodoo! And who is this large fella you done brought to my house?"_ James questioned, staring at Roman while he hugged Deja.

"Daddy this is my..."

"I'm Deja's boyfriend, Roman Reigns. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Carter. I also noticed that 65' Mustang in the backyard... I must say, it's a very beautiful car sir." Roman smiled politely as he extended his hand to James. Deja was floored at how he casually took over and introduced himself to her father. Her previous boyfriends had never taken command like that. She had to admit, she was thoroughly impressed.

 _"James Carter... It's a pleasure to meet you too, Roman."_ her father grinned while shaking Roman's hand. _"I have to admit, I may have misjudged you thanks to ol' TMZ and their 5 star reporting this morning. But I can see from the look in my daughter's eyes that I'm not gonna have too much trouble outta you, now am I?"_ James chuckled.

"No sir... Absolutely not! Deja makes sure that I'm on my best behavior at all times." Roman smirked, glancing over to her.

 _"Well go on into the dining room and say hello to my wife, Monica. And I'm sure you already know Kendra and our son-in-law, Dominic."_ James nodded, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulder as they walked.

"Mom's got it smelling pretty good in here." Deja giggled.

 _"Now you know how your mom gets down on Sunday's..."_ James laughed. _"It sure is good to see you smiling kiddo, but let me know if I ever need to get the shotgun outta storage."_

"Daddy!" Deja hissed.

 _"I'm just kidding, Voodoo. Now go see your mama... I know she's waiting for you. I'm gonna get the TV set in the den. There's a football game in about 30 minutes."_

"You and your football games..." Deja sighed, shaking her head. She held out her hand for Roman then lead him through the dining room and into the kitchen where her mother and sister were.

"Hey mom... Hey sis... What's going on?" she said with a slight giggle.

"Hey Roman..." Kendra said teasingly as she waved at him and her sister. She knew it would make Deja want to hide in the presence of their mother.

 _"Hi sweetie! And who is this fine specimen of a man standing in my kitchen?"_ Monica shrieked, making sure to get a good look at Roman.

"Mom this is my boyfriend, Roman." Deja blushed, introducing the two. "Roman this is my mom..."

 _"Call me, Monica."_ her mom stated as she shoved past her daughter to give the big man a hug. _"Ooh he's a big strong one too! Honey it is so nice to meet you!"_ she grinned after hugging him. Deja was so embarrassed she had probably turned 50 shades of red during that whole ordeal.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Carter..." Roman chuckled, rubbing at his now reddened cheeks.

 _"So you're the one I saw on TMZ that was draped all over my little fireball this morning huh?"_ Monica laughed.

"Guilty as charged..." Roman admitted with a sly smile. Deja nudged him as Dominic walked into the kitchen.

 _"Perfect timing! Dominic...you and Roman here can help James bring in the meat from the grill. The girls and I will finish setting the table and then we can throw down!"_ Monica said while handing a huge pot of green beans to Deja.

"You got it Ma..." Dom smiled, waving for Roman to follow him out onto the back deck. "I gotta say, you're handling this quite well man." he chuckled at Roman as they gathered the large pans of meat.

"Well you know how we boxers roll... Gotta stay cool under pressure. And there's nothing like being exposed on TV, then having to meet the parents of the gorgeous woman who's ass you were squeezing at 4:30 in the morning." Roman shrugged sheepishly as they both cracked up laughing.

* * *

"I had a great time meeting your parents tonight babe. I was a little nervous though…"

"If you were nervous, I sure as hell didn't see it." Deja giggled. "My mother is practically in love with you and my dad wants to drag you to the auto show next month. If anyone was nervous, it was me." she scoffed playfully.

"Oh and another thing... You couldn't have been that nervous because you introduced yourself as my boyfriend. That's a pretty bold step for just meeting my parents, knowing that we've only hung out a few times." she smirked.

Roman smiled and scratched at his beard as he pulled his car into Deja's driveway. He took a moment to mull over her words then reached down to hold her hand.

"Look sexy, the way I see this is that we're both single and we both know there's a _lot_ of chemistry between us. We have fun together and he'll we've already been deemed a power couple so why not give things a shot?" he shrugged, looking at her intently.

Deja hated it when Roman would stare at her. She felt as if his steely grey eyes could see right through her. Hell the thought of being with a different guy hadn't even crossed her mind. Of course true to form she found herself internally weighing the _pros_ and _cons_ of dating this devilishly handsome man.

"Oh...what the hell, why not?" Deja gleamed, batting her eyelashes at Roman. "Let's do it."

"Careful counselor..." he warned. "Those are fightin' words and you're looking mighty fine in that dress."

"Are they now?" Deja grinned. "I mean...we're both fighters, only I fight with my words and you fight with those big hands of yours."

"Well... _girlfriend_ , I can show you what these hands can really do." Roman said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mmm… and as much as I'd love to find out what those big hands can do…" Deja moaned slightly. "I have to get some sleep because I have a super early day tomorrow. I'm sorry big boy, perhaps another time?" she pouted.

"No worries sexy, we've got nothing but time." Roman grinned. He hopped out and made his way around to open Deja's door and held out his hand. She interlocked her fingers with his and scooted out of the car. Once they made it to her front door, Deja turned to face Roman with a bright smile.

"I promise you that we'll do something fun the next time we go out." she blushed.

"Hey I've had a blast with you these last few days and I look forward to whatever it is you wanna do next. I also wanna know why your dad calls you Voodoo." he teased.

"But I'm gonna let you go. You need that beauty sleep so you can flawlessly cut throats in the courtroom tomorrow morning." he chuckled, strumming a thumb down her cheek. He cupped her face and tilted her chin up to her lips with his. Deja stepped back slightly until she was pressed up against her door.

Things were truly beginning to heat up when Roman reluctantly pulled away. Deja whined a bit but she knew it was for her own good.

"Guess this is goodnight sexy lady…" he groaned, readjusting his jeans.

"Yeah I guess so…" Deja sighed. "Get home safely alright…"

"You got it babe. Sleep well and call me when you get a chance." Roman nodded, pecking her lips once more before walking back over to his car. He watched as Deja gave him a little wave then stepped inside and shut her door. He backed out of her driveway with a huge grin and began to make his way home.

" **Slow and steady, Roman… Slow and steady…"**

* * *

 _ **Hey you guys! So sorry for the delay, it's been a busy couple of weeks (met Roman Reigns at Wizard World in Nashville, then went to my first NFL game) and I've been preparing to make my return to school for my Master's degree...(kinda freaking out lol). Just wanted to say thank you for bearing with me and thanks for sticking around! You guys rock! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Till next time...**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **-S**_


	5. Chapter 5: Finish Your Mission

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 5: Finish Your Mission**

Rainy days in Miami were never any fun. Especially the days that Deja would still be in her office buried beneath a mountain of paperwork for a client's case. It was days like these that made her want to curse Kendra for getting pregnant. Nevertheless, she carefully churned through the piles of paper making sure not to give herself any paper cuts. It wasn't until her phone rang that she snapped out of the zone.

"Hello!" she answered with a mildly startled tone.

"What's up sexy? You still at the office?" Roman inquired, his deep voice calming Deja's nerves.

"Yeah..." she sighed. "Still here, but I've gotta get this done tonight. Luckily I'm not here alone. Two of our interns are here with me prepping everything for this case."

"Well that's good to hear. I definitely didn't want you being there all alone." Roman smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Aww... Don't worry about me big boy, I can handle myself." she smirked while dragging her highlighter across the page. Roman chuckled as he tossed his gym bag into the trunk of his car.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself quite well baby, but I'm just saying there's safety in numbers." he said, firing up his car.

"You must've just finished working out or something..." Deja stated, checking the time on her computer screen.

"Yep... How'd you figure that out?" Roman laughed.

"Well, this is about the same time you called me when you were leaving the gym last night." she giggled. "Which by the way, I'm jealous!"

"Jealous of what?" Roman snickered at her statement.

"I haven't been to the gym in a few days and could use a good workout..." Deja pouted.

"I could give you a hella good workout..." Roman mumbled.

"What'd you say babe?"

"Uh... I was saying I could help you with your workout. Even teach you some of the basics of boxing." he said, clearing his throat. Deja squinted her eyes as if Roman could see her then smiled shaking her head.

"So you'd be willing to teach me how to box?" she asked as a deviant smirk took over her lips.

"Hell yeah! It'd be fun and physical..." Roman replied, pulling up into his garage. "So you think you'd be up for it?"

"Oh I never turn down a good challenge or learning opportunity big boy." Deja said teasingly drawing an inaudible groan from Roman.

"Well alright then sexy... Sounds like we've got ourselves a fitness date, but when's the next time you're gonna be available?" he whined.

"Hold that thought." Deja said as she double checked her schedule and shot a quick email to one of the interns to cancel her Thursday meeting. Sure it seemed like a silly thing to do, but she'd rather spend her time getting sweaty in the ring with Roman than being cooped up in the DA's office with other attorneys and having to listen to the ADA, Wade Barrett, banter on about the minor changes being made to the tax evasion laws in Dade County.

 _ **"Why waste precious time in a meeting for something that could be sent in an email?"**_ she thought as her intern replied with the confirmed cancellation of her meeting.

"I'm free for some training this Thursday, if that works for you babe." Deja grinned, finally shutting down her computer.

"That sounds..." Roman paused to swallow the mouthful of protein shake he had just inhaled. "Sounds good sexy!" he blushed, thankful that she couldn't see him in that moment.

"Awesome! And you'll be happy to know that I'm finally taking my ass home..." she laughed, waving goodbye to her interns, Megan and Taylor.

"It's about damn time woman!" he chuckled, walking into his bedroom. "I wish you were bringing that ass over here to hang with me, but duty comes first. So you get on home and text me when you make in safely alright baby?"

"Yes sir..." Deja whispered back to him biting her lip in the process. It was something about Roman giving her a commanding tone that always seemed to turn her on. He had to still himself to hold in another groan. Her subtle yet sexy reply had him ready to tear Ms. Carter apart.

* * *

Wednesday night Roman decided to hang out with his boys and grab a bite to eat at one of their favorite pubs. Little did he know that he was going to be roasted the whole time.

"I mean do you see his face when she calls him tho?" Jey cackled, shaking his head at Roman. "Uce already whipped and he ain't even had a taste of the pie yet!"

"Oh yeah... His face lights up like a damn Christmas tree when Ms. Carter, attorney at law, calls his ass." Jimmy teased nudging his cousin who couldn't help but sit there and blush.

"Yeah, yeah...laugh it up boys. Just keep on laughing, that's why I'm not training with y'all's asses tomorrow." Roman smirked as the guys grew silent and he chuckled, taking a swig of his whiskey.

"What the hell are you talking about man?" Dean asked jokingly. "Like... You can't be serious because you do need to train."

"Oh I know I've got to train and I will train... Just not training with you ass clowns." he grinned.

"Well... tell us who it is fool." Jey demanded, noting the smug look of satisfaction on Roman's face. It didn't take Dean or Jimmy long to figure it out before Roman even had to speak.

"Ah hell this fool won't be training for real tomorrow cause he's gonna be with Deja..." Jimmy taunted, singing her name.

"Now it makes sense!" Dean shouted, laughing with the twins afterward. Roman scratched at his nose and bowed his head to avoid more teasing looks from his crew but he knew they were right about him being excited. The thought of being one on one in the ring with Deja, teaching her the intricacies of his sport has him feeling quite proud.

"Oh nah Uce... Don't try to hide your smile now! It's too late son...it's just too late!" Jimmy pointed to Roman as the waiter brought over another round of drinks that Dean had ordered.

* * *

Deja had just gotten home from the mall with an arm full of shopping bags when her phone started to ring. As she answered it she was distracted by one of the teenage boys in her neighborhood.

"Hey babe, hold on..." she said to Roman quickly as her neighbor approached.

 _"Hey Ms. Carter..."_ the boy smiled. _"When would you like for me and Alex to come cut your grass?"_

 _ **"Cut her grass? Oh hell no! Only dude that's gonna be cutting her grass is me!"**_ Roman frowned on the other end of the phone after hearing the deep tone of the young man's voice.

"Well I..." Deja started before being interrupted over the phone.

"Tell him not to worry about it baby, I'll cut your grass for you. Don't mind getting my hands dirty." Roman volunteered.

"Babe... are you sure? I've got a pretty big front yard. My backyard is doable but the front will tire you out." she stated, slightly confused as to why he'd volunteer for this anyway.

"Yeah baby, no worries. I can do it." he said eagerly.

"Uh...alright then." Deja shrugged turning towards her younger neighbor. "Thanks for the offer CJ, but I'll get you and Alex next time alright." she smiled sheepishly at the boy as he nodded and turned to head home.

 _"Damn."_ CJ huffed as he joined back up with his friend Alex. _"She said no... Must have been her boyfriend on the phone with her."_ he pouted as they walked away.

" _Oh well… guess we'll just have to find another single hot lady to impress if Ms. Carter has a boyfriend."_ Alex shrugged.

Finally able to get into her house, Deja shut her trunk and sat the shopping bags down on the kitchen counter. She fumbled with her phone for a split second and then switched Roman over to FaceTime.

"So you wanna tell me what that was all about, big boy?" she smirked, looking back at him expectantly.

"Um.. what, what was about sexy?" he chuckled nervously.

"You tell me... Shit, you all but shouted _I volunteer as tribute_ at me just to cut my grass. It's just grass, there's no need to get… Wait a second." she paused, staring at the guilty look on Roman's face. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing in his face then turned her phone away from herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked in a slightly panicky tone.

"You were getting jealous…weren't you?" Deja inquired, squinting back at him. "You were getting jealous because CJ has a bit of a deep voice and you probably thought he was a grown man offering to cut my grass, didn't you?" she giggled, waiting for his response.

Roman knew he had been caught red-handed and could only smile, shaking his head in defeat. Deja's ability to analyze people so quickly was truly fascinating to him.

"I knew it…" she grinned. "So now that means, you're training me tomorrow and mowing my lawn this weekend right?"

"Yeah that's right." he chuckled. "But in the meantime, I see my woman did some shopping." he winked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Anything good in there for me?"

"Of course there's something in here for you big boy. And who knows, if you play your cards right you even get to take it off of me." Deja teased, sticking her tongue out playfully. The two continued to chat for a little while longer, until the effects of working long hours and hanging out with friends had finally caught up to them. They bid each other a goodnight and handled their nightly routines before turning in for bed.

* * *

Thursday afternoon, Roman texted the gym information to Deja about where they would be training. His uncle closed the gym for the day to everyone else so that he and his girl could have some quiet one on one time. His face lit up as soon as he saw her car pulling up to the building.

"Hey sexy lady!" Roman smiled opening the door for Deja.

"Hey big boy..." she grinned, pecking him on the lips as she entered the gym. He did his best to stifle the groan that tried to escape his throat after seeing her gym outfit. Tight black shorts with the matching sports bra, covered by a fitted pink tank top. How long was he going to last with Deja this close and so scantily clad?

" _ **Focus idiot, she's here to workout with you… But I know she knows how her ass looks in those damn shorts! So round and perfect for smacking… Fuck! Focus fool…"**_ Roman scolded himself while he watched Deja put her gym bag down.

"Alright big boy, I'm all yours so do your worst. I'm ready for some serious punishment." she smiled cutely as she began her warm up stretches.

" _ **Oh she knows exactly what the hell she's doing! Look at that fucking smirk!"**_ he thought as Deja bent over in front of him to continue her warm-ups. The struggle not to touch her was becoming way too real.

"Uh um… You all set?" Roman asked, his voice cracking in the process.

"Oh absolutely! Let's do it…" Deja grinned, stretching her arms out above her head giving him a peek of her belly button ring as her tank top rose up.

"We're uh… we're gonna start with just some basic cardio first. So let's do some jumping jacks first, alright." he nodded.

"Sounds good." Deja agreed, squaring herself up with Roman as they started their workout. After jumping jacks, they did a few sets of squats then finished with some push-ups before finally stepping into the ring. Roman sat on the middle rope allowing Deja to carefully step between them. He smiled watching her as she walked around and observed it's set up.

"What's with all the tape?" she asked, blushing a bit.

"Oh it's to help you navigate around the ring… Well not so much as navigate, but it helps you learn your boxing stance and how to protect yourself properly whenever you're in the ring. The line that I put in the middle is where we're going to start." he huffed, taking a sip of his Gatorade.

"Cool…" Deja smiled as Roman walked over to stand behind her. A small gasp left her lips as he placed his hands on her hips to get her into position.

"You're right handed aren't you?"

"Uh yeah, but I can go southpaw." she stated, looking back at him.

"Look at you talking like a boxer…" he said teasingly. "Now what you wanna do is put the big toe of your lead foot here and be sure to line your back heel up with this toe. Make sure you distribute your weight evenly and lift that back heel just a bit."

"Ok so...like this?" she said, looking to Roman for confirmation.

"Yeah that's perfect but, try not to square your hips so much. Loosen up just a little bit." he said, placing his large hands on her curves once more. Deja inhaled sharply as the tingles from his touches rushed down her spine. Roman could definitely feel the sparks too but he tried his best to maintain his composure.

"Now that we've got your stance down, let's work on hand placement."

"Hand placement?" she said with a little smirk. _**"I'd love to place my hands on you right now big boy."**_

"We've gotta make sure you protect that pretty face baby…" Roman chuckled, reaching for her hands. The instant they touched, both of them felt the same sparks once again only more intense than the last time. Their eyes met and Roman took a deep breath as he found himself unable to look away from her. So much for this boxing lesson…

* * *

Their steady breathing quickly changed into soft pants as Roman snatched Deja, bringing her directly into his broad chest. She didn't say a word but instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to take her lips against his. He grabbed her ass and squeezed as they continued to back pedal while kissing until Deja's back touched the ropes. Roman broke their heated lip lock resulting in a contested whine from Deja to come up for air.

"Enjoying your boxing lesson so far?" he panted loudly, licking his thick lips after taking a sip of water.

"Yeah…" Deja nodded breathlessly, reaching for her water as well. "What's my next lesson? And by the way, your shoe's untied." she huffed, trying to catch her breath. She was more worn out from them being in each other's space than she was from actually working out. Her eyes raked over Roman's sweaty body and she bit her lip instinctively as impure thoughts crossed her mind.

"Thanks for noticing… Let me get this squared away and then we can continue." Roman grinned, bending down to fix his shoe.

"You're doing that all wrong. So no the proper way to tie your shoe, sir." Deja smirked, crossing her arms.

"Oh and what is the _proper way_ , mighty shoe tying master?" Roman chuckled, looking down at her.

"Get on your knees...otherwise you're mooning everyone when you tie your shoe." she giggled, watching Roman drop to one knee in front of her. A tension filled silence fell over them as Roman finished up with his shoe. His face now leveled with a deliciously sexy view of Deja's smooth brown thighs and the gift that sat between them. Her tiny black shorts were just a mere obstacle of thin material that was keeping his tongue away from her treasure.

Deja swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw him eyeing her center. As his big hands rolled up the outside of her thighs she whimpered instantly out of desire and anticipation. There were no words as Roman's steely grey eyes made contact with hers.

"Finish your mission…" she whispered with a nod of approval, giving Roman the go-ahead to have his way with her body. A low growl left his chest as he gripped her hips and mouthed at her cloth covered mound. Deja's head fell back onto the turnbuckle and she grabbed the ropes to hold herself up. Roman peeled her tiny black shorts from her hips and slid them down her thighs revealing a pink lace thong that only made him groan more...her scent intoxicating him in the process. He moved her dainty underwear to the side and smiled at his prize.

"Such a pretty pussy…" he muttered looking up at her as he lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder. She gasped, feeling him slide a finger down her middle before dragging his fat tongue up her slit. He lapped at her center, wrapping an arm around her upper thigh as he continued his assault. Deja grabbed a handful of his hair as Roman sucked her swollen clit and slipped a finger into her core.

"Oh shit! Ooh shit!" she shrieked when his pace quickened. Her left leg was going limp but she didn't care because this man had her out of her mind. Sensing she was getting a little uncomfortable, Roman pulled back a bit only to feel Deja's hand on the back of his head.

"I'm fine baby… Please keep going." she pleaded.

"You sure?" he asked, huffing to catch his breath. Deja simply nodded and Roman quickly returned to working at her center. He changed his motions here and there and kept her on her toes, sliding in a few fingers to go with his tongue thrusts. His cock was practically begging to be released from his shorts but he only wanted to focus on pleasing her first.

The deeper he went...the wetter she got, squirming against the ropes and begging for mercy. Her abs tightened and her walls clenched around his fingers signaling to Roman how close she was to imploding. He rubbed her clit furiously while his tongue continued spearing her core.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes… Roman! Oh shit, baby I'm close…" Deja cried out in ecstasy, grabbing at anything she could get her hands on to stay balanced.

"Well give me that cream then sexy…" he mumbled against her inner thigh, diving back into her center afterwards. Her body started to convulse against him as her orgasm rushed down, coating Roman's tongue. Deja gasped for air as he diligently cleaned her up, being careful not to miss a single drop of her wet juices. He kissed her lower lips then gently placed her right leg down as he began to kiss his way up her body. She clawed at him desperately trying to get him out of his shirt and rejoiced when she succeeded.

Roman lifted Deja up by her cheeks and started attacking her neck with kisses while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I gotta have you now baby girl…" he moaned, pinning her in the corner of the ring again.

"I'm all yours big boy…" she sighed happily, kissing all over his face. Before they could go any further, Roman's phone went off.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" he snarled, lowering Deja to her feet. He sighed checking the caller ID and rolled his eyes as he answered.

"Rollins, this better be worth my damn time right now man because you just interrupted something very important to me..."

* * *

 ** _So I was just completely evil with this ending lol but I do thank you guys for your awesome loyalty and patience! Juggling work and now school is certainly proving to be interesting but I'm gonna do my best to still get chapters updated. :) I'll have a new chapter for "SamRo" (Don't Let Go, Love) coming out soon as well. Most importantly, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _**Also for some reason the song "Get On Your Knees" by Nicki Minaj ft. Arianna Grande was strongly playing in my head while writing this chapter lol._**

 ** _Anyway... till next time my darlings..._**

 ** _XoXo_**

 ** _-S_**


	6. Chapter 6: Read the Fine Print

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 6: Read the Fine Print...**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...big man, just calm down alright", Seth chuckled nervously. "I was just calling to let you know that I am the man…"

"Get to the damn point, Seth." Roman growled, tugging at Deja as she tried to put her shorts back on. He could just choke Seth through the phone for interrupting what he and Deja had going on earlier.

"Ok relax… Geez man. I'm calling because I've got some really good news about your contract and there's someone here at the office that you absolutely have to meet! But you better hurry because he's only got about 45 minutes left before he heads to the airport, so get your ass over here." Seth laughed.

"Seth… I'm pretty busy. Can't you just look at my contract and give me the details?" Roman whined as Deja swatted his hand away. The second she heard Roman mention the word contract, she knew it was serious.

"Focus on your phone call babe, it's about your career and it's important. My ass isn't going anywhere…" Deja whispered, slipping through the ropes to put some distance between them. She couldn't help but be amused at the pouty look on his face.

" _ **Aww poor baby…"**_ she giggled to herself, reaching for her own phone. 3 missed calls and 4 text messages all from Wade… Deja rolled her eyes as she didn't even bother to read his texts before deleting them. As she tossed her phone back into her bag, Roman approached from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am so sorry about this sexy, but we're gonna have to cut today a bit short. Such a shame too… I really wanted to continue our little session we had going on. Not sure about you babe, but I know I learned a lot." he smirked, pressing his lips to her neck. Deja moaned, dropping her head back against Roman's chest for a second before she pulled away and turned to face him.

"So… I guess we'll pick up on this some other time, but don't forget you _volunteered_ your services to cut my grass this weekend." she said with a smug grin.

"Oh trust me, I haven't forgotten a single thing I said sexy." he chuckled, picking up his bag. "I'll give you call later when I'm done dealing with my agent and sign this contract." Roman shrugged.

"Well you don't seem too excited about signing your contract." Deja snickered, grabbing her keys from her purse. "You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Yeah...uh, I'll be fine but I do have a minor issue." he paused as Deja turned around to look back at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I...kinda have to bring an attorney with me to go over the fine print of the contract and make sure everything is air tight." Roman exhaled quickly when he noticed Deja's brow began to furrow.

"Oh. Well that shouldn't be a problem because I'm sure you've already got a lawyer or at least Seth has one for you, right?" she asked looking at him expectantly.

"Uh...nope." he shrugged. "And I know your rules before you say anything but please baby… Just this one time." Roman pleaded, giving Deja his best puppy dog face. She wanted to resist and stick to her guns as she's done in the past but she couldn't get away from his pathetically cute face.

"Fine…" she sighed in defeat. "But just this one time. Don't think about making a habit of this, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Roman grinned, pulling her in for a hug.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put on my yoga pants. I can't be seen in these little ass shorts by your agent and the man giving you the contract. At least if I'm wearing pants it'll be more believable that we were working out." Deja blushed, pulling her pants out of her gym bag.

"I'll follow you over to your agent's office, then I have to go see what Barrett wants. Dude has been blowing up my phone and email for the last two hours…" she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Still can't stand that guy…" Roman growled as they exited the gym.

"I know you don't baby, but I can't have you getting carted off to jail for punching the ADA…"

* * *

"Roman will be here very soon…" Seth said nervously as he watched the clock on his wall. Time was running out and he knew that Hunter Helmsley was pressed for time. It was a rare occasion for the network executive to venture out of Las Vegas, especially for something as simple as offering a contract.

" _No worries… I'm sure he'll be here on time."_ Hunter chuckled. _"Besides, it gives me a few minutes to make sure that I have all the elements of his contract organized. The network contract, his sponsorship contracts… All that good stuff."_

"Yeah…" Seth breathed with a sigh of relief after he heard the bell of the elevator. His nervousness finally melted away the moment his prize fighter stepped through the door of his office.

"Alright Seth… You got me here so what's good man?" Roman nodded to his agent as Deja stepped through the door behind him.

"Well first of all, I'd like you to meet Mr. Hunter Hearst Helmsley. The COO and VP of Talent Relations at World Boxing Entertainment and HBO Sports. And Hunter...here's my guy, Roman Reigns." Seth beamed from ear to ear as he looked back and forth between the two men.

"Aren't you forgetting about someone, Seth?" Roman asked, raising his eyebrow at his agent.

" _Oh there's no need to introduce me to this beautiful young woman…"_ Hunter interrupted as he stood up from the table. _"Roman...very nice to finally meet and hopefully do business with you. And it's also a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Carter."_ He rasped, reaching out to shake Deja's hand after he shook Roman's.

"Heh… You know who she is, Hunter?" Seth questioned.

" _Of course I recognize who she is. Deja's one of the best attorneys on both the East and the West coast. Hell her mother represented my company several times in the past. And according to the good folks at TMZ, these two are definitely dating."_ Hunter teased, giving a little smirk to the younger couple.

"Nice to meet you again." Deja smiled as she and Roman made their way over to the table.

"Well then… Shall we get started?" Seth chimed in.

" _Absolutely."_ Hunter chuckled. _"Can't miss my flight back to Vegas."_

"Oh no we don't want that. So what is it that you've got for me?" Roman questioned, resting a hand on Deja's knee as he leaned over to look at the paperwork that Hunter had spread out for him.

Deja looked on as Roman and Hunter discussed business, occasionally checking her phone as the ADA flooded her with a barrage of emails. She couldn't help but feel the awkward stares coming from Seth so she angled her body a bit more to continue watching her man.

" _Basically we've got your boxing competition contract between us and the Florida Boxing League. Then there's the additional TV contract to have your matches showcased on HBO. The final portion are the endorsements that you've picked up so far. These are just a few of the sponsors that wanted me to present their offers to you. If you'd like, Ms. Carter could take a look at everything for you before you sign anything."_ Hunter suggested.

"Oh...I'm not…"

"That'll be great!" Roman smiled after cutting Deja off. She scowled at him but didn't contest as Mr. Helmsley handed over all the paperwork.

" _I'll give you guys about 10-15 minutes to go over all the little details… Sound good?"_

"Yeah, I can work with that." Deja nodded, watching Seth and Hunter leave the conference room. As she started to look over the contracts, Roman started to look over her. A little smirk played at her lips as she thought about what they had done earlier at the gym but this was serious business. Roman's financial future was on the line and he needed to pay close attention.

* * *

"Roman…" Deja mumbled softly.

"Yeah baby…" he whispered back.

"I need you to focus… on these contracts and not my breasts because they are about to change your life." she said sternly.

"Well in all fairness, your breasts are life changing too." he winked, licking his lips.

Deja blushed and shook her head, "As of right now you're pulling in 6 figures with your current contract with FBL. The first perk that I see with this new contract for WBE and FBL combined, puts you in 8 figures. You're already guaranteed 10 mil off the top, and for every fight after that for the next 5 years. As for your sponsorship contracts, you've got offers from Nike, Gatorade and…" Deja paused to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Roman chuckled, kissing at Deja's shoulder as he found it hard to resist the sound of her laughter.

"Your other sponsorship offer is from Head and Shoulders…" she smirked, running her hand through some his hair. "Either way big boy, these contracts are pretty much airtight so you'll be set for life if you play your cards right."

"Speaking of playing my cards right… Does that include having your sexy ass by my side further down the line?" Roman asked, taking one of Deja's delicate hands into his. She smiled back at him, not quite knowing what to say. Their relationship was only starting to blossom but could she really see herself with him?

She blushed, leaning over to peck his cheek before handing him a pen. "While I can't quite confirm or deny that statement just yet, I will say that our future looks very bright. Just don't forget to read the fine print."

"And what exactly does the fine print say?" Roman whispered, looking over his contracts once more.

"That you must use caution when playing with fire…" Deja replied.

"So… I stand a chance of getting burned babe?" he said as his eyes raked over the soft features of her face.

"Only if you cross me..." she grinned, patting his cheek. "But I don't see you doing that anytime soon, so you're good. Just keep your eyes open though. Since you're about to become one of the hottest athletes on the market with these contracts, people are going to come at you from all angles. Family members, pretend family members, ex-girlfriends and even potential ex-baby mamas...if you have any."

"Oh hell no! None of that shit is going down at any point..." Roman scoffed.

"Yeah, you say that now baby but I'm just telling you what I know and what I've seen. Hence the reason why I can't be both your woman and your attorney." Deja retorted. She knew she had a bit more explaining to do once Roman gave her a curious look.

"And why not?"

"Because I know I'd probably snap if some chick came claiming that you two were once an item and she's got the kid to prove it… At the end of the day, I'm a selfish, power hungry bitch and no one comes for me or what's mine." Deja said nonchalantly with a little shrug of her shoulders. Roman's brow furrowed for a split second as he mulled over her words but just as quickly as he frowned, a little smile had grown in its place.

"Well technically… I'm yours right? Since you did just say _what's yours_ …" he grinned, leaning in to steal a kiss.

" _Sorry to interrupt… just wanted to make sure everything was going ok."_ Hunter said as he poked his head into the room. Deja took that opportunity to move away from Roman and let him refocus his attention to his future at hand.

"Come on in, we were just finishing up." she smiled briefly before exiting the room. Roman wanted nothing more than to go after her but he knew he had business to handle before he could go any further with his love life. He watched as Seth walked back into the room and the doors shut quietly behind his agent. It was unclear if Deja had left him there but he couldn't think about that now.

* * *

Several signatures and handshakes later, Roman raced back to the elevators hoping that Deja was still in the building. He couldn't quite wrap his head around why she left in the first place but he wanted to make sure they were still in good standing. As soon as the elevator reached the ground floor, Roman rushed out of the doors and into the lobby. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw Deja frantically tapping at her phone. He plopped down next to her on the bench and tossed an arm around her shoulders.

"Why'd you leave?" he pouted playfully.

"Because today is about you taking the next step in your career. I know you've got another fight coming up in a couple of months and you've got to get your priorities together…"

"And what makes you think that you're not a priority to me?" he quickly objected, baffling Deja in the process. He studied her as she tried to come up with a rebuttal but flashed his winning smile when she remained silent.

" _ **Damn… he got me."**_ Deja mused, looking up at Roman. Before she could say anything, her lips were covered by one of his long fingers. He didn't speak… In fact he just sat there and traced her bottom lip with his fingertip then cupped her chin to lean in and kiss her softly.

"You've got one helluva poker face Ms. Carter, but I'm not leaving the table anytime soon. In fact… I'm gonna raise the stakes baby girl." Roman whispered against her lips, kissing her once more. "Now let's get outta here… I know you've got your own business to handle and I need to bring my crew up to speed." he smirked.

Deja's mouth curved into a smile as she rested her forehead against Roman's chest and inhaled his scent. She had to admit… she was certainly impressed by his resilience. She gave him her best intimidation speech and he didn't even flinch. What started out as a potential one night stand was slowly turning into a wickedly delicious game of dare.

Roman held the large glass door as he and Deja left Seth's agency. They embraced and kissed each other goodbye before heading off to their cars, noting the paparazzi off in the distance. They exchanged playfully devious looks then went their separate ways.

* * *

 _ **Hey you guys! Sorry for the delay in getting this posted, between work and school I wish I had enough hours in the day lol. I'm also working to get my next chapter for "DLGL" posted for my SamRo readers out there. In the meantime with the holidays coming up, I just wanted to wish everyone a Happy and safe Thanksgiving! Love you all so very much!**_

 _ **I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :) Till next time...**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **-S**_


	7. Chapter 7: When the Lights Go Out

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 7: When the Lights Go Out**

Deja and Kendra were just finishing up at the spa with a much needed girls day. They went shopping earlier, had their cars cleaned and squeezed in lunch at that new restaurant down on fifth. Of course Kendra had to tease her baby sister because she was going to her boyfriend's house later that evening.

"That's why you wore that long sundress today, so you could get away with not wearing any panties… Uh-huh, I'm onto you missy." Kendra teased, pointing to Deja as she handed her card over to her salon tech.

"That is…well not entirely true." Deja shrugged, signing her receipt. "And don't act like you've never worn a sundress on a day you got a Brazilian wax treatment either." she huffed.

"Oh I'm just messing with you trick, calm down." Kendra cackled.

"I swear sometimes if you weren't pregnant or my sister…" Deja growled shaking her head. "Thanks again Ms. Val, we'll see you in about two or three weeks!"

" _Ok...see you then! Bye my sweet girls."_ Ms. Val replied, waving at them as they headed for the exit. Deja was digging around in her purse for her phone when she looked up and saw a silver minivan barreling straight towards her black Mercedes coupe. Before she could even say anything, her beloved car was totaled right before her very eyes.

As soon as she and Kendra walked outside they could hear the sirens of the emergency vehicles approaching the scene. Deja could only see red in that moment. Everything she had worked and fought for, smashed into smithereens right in front of her.

When the door to the minivan popped open, Deja began to step in that direction only to find her arm being grasped by Kendra.

"I know that Shadow was your baby but…" she panted. "My water just broke." Deja froze momentarily as her mind worked furiously to process what was going on. When she saw the paramedics heading towards the woman that had smashed her car, part of her snapped.

"Hey… Excuse me! That woman is fine, she was texting while driving and has been moving around on her own before you even got here. She can wait. My sister on the other hand, her water just broke and she needs to get to the hospital immediately."

" _But ma'am…"_ one of the EMTs started.

"Don't you 'but ma'am' me… My sister is in LABOR!" Deja snarled, pointing back over to Kendra who was clutching her belly. The two men looked over at each other then rushed the gurney over to her older sister.

"Get my keys so Dom can get the Tahoe later if you don't want to drive it…" Kendra muttered as they placed her on the gurney.

"Oh don't worry about the truck, you go have my nephew. I'll call Dom so he'll be there in time. I love you and I'm sorry I can't go with you." Deja pouted.

"It's...it's ok. We can't wait to...see you." Kendra panted, clutching her belly as another contraction hit. Deja smiled and waved nervously as she dialed her brother in-law's number. Things were moving so quickly she barely had time to collect her thoughts.

"Hey DJ! What's up kiddo?" Dominic asked so charismatically when he answered the phone.

"Oh hey Dom! Uh I'm calling because Keke is in labor and she's being rushed to the hospital. I can't go with her because some idiot that was texting and driving totaled my car when we were walking out of the spa." Deja exhaled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Are you alright?" Dom interrupted.

"I'm fine. Now get your ass to the hospital and help deliver my nephew! I've got to stay here and give my statement and crap. I've got the keys to the Tahoe so I'll be by later." Deja sighed as she saw the woman that destroyed her car approaching.

"Ok well I'll keep you posted!" Dom shouted as he gathered his things and ran out of the house.

" _How dare you send away the ambulance that was meant for me…"_ the woman scowled pointing her finger at Deja. _"I have a sprained wrist!"_

"Well bitch, you should've thought about your damn wrist when you were sending a fucking text message while driving! And FYI, that ambulance wasn't for you in that busted ass Toyota minivan you're driving. That ambulance was technically for me because OnStar detected that my car was in a wreck! Which by the way, thank you for totaling my damn car!" Deja snapped, stepping towards the woman.

" _That still wasn't your place to…"_

"Oh don't you dare tell me what my place is! My sister's water broke and that is a million times more important than your sprained wrist! Judging by the family stickers on your back window, I'm glad you didn't have little Mikey, Judy and Carly in the backseat because lord only knows what would've happened to them!" Deja shouted, causing some of the policemen and other bystanders to look their way.

"So you wanna bitch to me about your wrist when one of your three kids could've been in the car? Fuck you and your sprained wrist." she growled, feeling someone start to pull her away from the larger woman.

" _Deja that's enough, darling. You don't want any unnecessary charges being pressed against you…"_ a familiar voice rang out cutting through the blinding rage she had for the woman in front of her. She broke free and turned around to see Wade standing there suppressing a bit of a smirk.

"Get your hands off of me.." she jerked pulling away from the ADA. "And I'm not your darling."

" _Easy… Easy. I'm just saying you're a bit distraught and don't need to add on any possible assault charges due to anger. You're an officer of the court, Deja, think."_ Wade pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder. She huffed, shrugging away from his hand and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Although she didn't trust him further than she could throw him, Deja knew Wade was right. Lucky for her a friendly face was just across the street.

"Fancy, what's going on?" Jimmy asked as he approached Deja. He carefully surveyed the situation and sent a quick text to his cousin, Roman, about what was going on.

"Hey Jimmy.." Deja sighed. "I'm just...really pissed off right now. That woman wrecked my car and I'm missing the birth of my nephew because I have to stand here and give report." Jimmy looked around to find Deja's mangled up Mercedes Coupe slowly being detached from the wall it had been smashed into.

"Damn… I'm sorry babe." he said shaking his head as she hugged him unexpectedly. "I texted Roman if that's alright." he whispered, returning her embrace. She didn't reply but simply nodded her head. Anything to get her away from the eyes of Wade Barrett and that woman, Carol.

* * *

It wasn't long before Roman came barreling down the street in his Chevelle and spotted his girl next to his cousin having a lengthy discussion with police and her insurance agent. He found a spot to park and hopped out barely locking his doors before crossing the street.

"Baby girl!" he shouted, rushing over to her. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked, kissing all over her face feverishly.

"I'm ok, just really upset." Deja pouted, pressing herself against Roman's chest. She had never been happier to see him and she was grateful that Jimmy spotted her. Roman carefully wiped her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright baby girl and I'm so sorry about your whip… That was a badass car." Roman sighed, looking on as Deja's car was finally being loaded onto the wrecker.

" _Ms. Carter, I'm sorry to interrupt…"_ her insurance agent chimed in.

"No, no it's alright, Darren, what's up?" Deja hiccuped slightly rubbing at her eyes when she realized she stained Roman's shirt a little bit with her mascara.

" _I'm going to work extra hard to make sure that your claim gets expedited. Mrs. Sutton is at 100% fault for destroying your vehicle and I'm working closely with her insurance company to get this matter handled. I'm so sorry about your car. I know how much you loved Shadow."_ Darren grimaced as the driver side door fell off what was left of her car.

"Thanks Darren… Just give me a call." Deja nodded as her agent waved and walked away. Jimmy also made his exit, nodding towards Roman with a grin once he saw his cousin had a grasp on everything.

" _And I've got those pictures if you ever need any extra evidence."_ Wade said, interrupting once more and making Roman snarl in his direction while Deja rolled her eyes. He walked away with a little smirk knowing he had gotten under the big man's skin once again.

" _Alright folks, you can clear out now. We've gotten statements from both parties and Mr. Young finished processing all of the damages so you should be good to go. Mrs. Sutton wants to press charges but I don't think they're going to hold."_ Officer Orton chuckled, handing Deja a copy of the accident report and his card. _"You feel free to call me if you have any questions or concerns, Ms. Carter."_ he smiled, tilting his hat to her.

"Thank you, Randy..." she stuttered, trying hold Roman back as she felt him tense up. As if dealing with ADA Barrett wasn't enough, she didn't need him clocking an officer of the law. She managed to hold onto him long enough for Officer Orton to get into his car and drive away before letting go of Roman.

"Randy?" Roman huffed. "Let me guess, you know him from court too?"

"Hey now, don't go getting pissy with me! I can't help who I know, but I know _**who**_ I'm with so don't try to play me with that bullshit." Deja retorted, pulling away from him. She was in no mood of being accused of anything. Her sister was in labor, her car was totaled and to top it all off, the bitch that wrecked her car drove away with a sprained wrist and a missing front bumper.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Roman mocked.

"It means I'm not one of those hoes that you used to fuck with! So you need to learn to control your temper. I know you're a fighter...hell everyone does! The billboard promoting your next fight is hanging above our heads, but you can't fight every guy that does something towards me that you don't like. I ignore them because I know I have you." she raged, immediately walking away from him.

" _ **Shit."**_ Roman thought, mentally cursing himself. "Hey… Deja I'm sorry sexy. I didn't mean anything by it baby girl…" he pleaded, rushing over to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Well that's not what it felt like to me." she huffed, folding her arms across her chest and avoiding his eye contact.

"Come on baby… I didn't mean it." Roman sighed, pulling her close. She tried to fight it but eventually gave into his touch and melted into arms.

"You can be a bit of a hot head and an ass sometimes…" Deja mumbled against his chest.

"You might be right about that sexy." Roman chuckled, pinching her butt cheek which made her jerk and pull back to slap him playfully.

He let go and rubbed his face giving Deja a devious grin afterwards. Her tough love was kind of turning him on but he knew they were in public and he couldn't have her the way he wanted.

"Better watch those hands baby girl… I won't be so forgiving next time. And you're already wrong for not wearing any panties..." he groaned, whispering in her ear. His words jarred Deja down to her core, making her spine tingle. She needed to take a step back.

"I uh… I need to drop Kendra's Tahoe off at her house then get to the hospital. She's in labor right now…" Deja said, licking her pouty lips as she put a little space between the two of them.

"I'll follow you wherever baby girl." Roman smirked. "But first, you owe me for that slap." he demanded, pulling her flush against him. Deja blushed and squirmed around but couldn't break free.

"Fine…" she sighed, puckering her lips. "I'll try not to mark you up too badly."

* * *

"Knock, knock…" Deja whispered as she and Roman entered Kendra's room bearing flowers and teddy bears.

"Hey DJ! What's up, Roman?" Dominic smiled brightly embracing his sister in-law and following up with a fist bump to his friend. "So glad you could make it and I'm glad you're ok baby sis. Kendra told me what happened to your car."

"Yeah, everything's gonna be fine. Just gotta go through all the insurance crap, but enough about that. Where's my little man?" Deja giggled.

"The nurse is bringing him in a few minutes. He's a chunky little thing." Dominic chuckled.

"Well you know you've got to groom him for his big fight one day…" Roman grinned. The voices and sounds of soft laughter eventually woke Kendra up from her slumber.

"Hey trick…" she croaked, drawing everyone's attention. Deja gasped and rushed over to hug her sister gently.

"Hello gorgeous. How are you feeling?" she asked, placing Kendra's hand in hers.

"Hmm… like I pushed out an eight and a half pound baby." Kendra laughed, smiling at her sister. "I'm glad you guys could make it. Mom and dad were here earlier."

"Aww you know I wasn't gonna miss this. I hate that I couldn't be here during the birthing process but I'm glad to be here nonetheless." Deja smiled.

" _Incoming…"_ the nurse said as she entered the room, pushing the baby carrier. All eyes were on the little round bundle of joy wrapped in the blue blanket. Deja helped Kendra sit up when the nurse came over to hand over her son.

" _He's all yours, mommy."_ she smiled, watching Kendra take him into her arms. The nurse quietly exited the room as Deja, Dominic and Roman surrounded the bed.

"Well auntie Deja and uncle Roman, say hello to Dante Malakai Valdez." Kendra whispered, handing her son over to her sister to hold. Deja was speechless as she admired her nephew. His chunky little rosy cheeks, button nose and head full of hair made her eyes well up with tears. That kid was perfect and she knew she was going to spoil the crap out of him.

"Hey Danny boy…" Roman whispered, nudging the baby with his finger. "That's one good looking kid. Good job you two." he chuckled lightly. Dante began to whine and squirm so Deja promptly handed him over to Kendra.

"I think somebody's hungry, mommy…" she winked as her sister got settled.

"And I think you're right." Kendra laughed as Dante quickly began feeding. She sat back cradling her son and watched as Dominic escorted Deja and Roman out of the room after saying their goodbyes. Deja yawned the second she and Roman stepped into the elevator.

"Looks like date night is out. Come on sleepy head, let me take you home." Roman chuckled, placing an arm around her shoulder. Before he could even get out of the parking deck, Deja was sound asleep in the passenger seat.

* * *

It was raining so heavily that there was no way he was going to be able to safely get over to Deja's side of town, so instead, Roman took a detour to his house. His girl had gone through a long day and with all this rain, date night was certainly out of the question. All he knew was that he was hungry and tired.

"Hey sexy wake up…" he said, gently nudging Deja by the shoulder. She stirred briefly but went back to sleep, snoring softly moments later. Roman smiled shaking his head as he got out and walked around to lift her out of the car. He smiled as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Lightning flashed as they entered the bedroom and Roman placed Deja on his bed. A loud clap of thunder followed and woke her up abruptly.

"What was that?" she rasped.

"Well hey beautiful… that was just some thunder. We've got a pretty wicked storm going on right now, so I hope it's ok that I brought you to my house." Roman explained, slipping out of his shoes to get more comfortable.

"Oh this is fine. Besides, it's nice to finally see your house big boy." Deja gushed as Roman hopped onto the bed with her. He smiled and cupped her face with one hand pulling her face towards his. Deja's smooth skin freckled with goose bumps as their lips collided in a tight press. She moaned feeling his free hand tug at the knot that was keeping her dress up around her neck.

"Are you trying to get me naked, sir?" she giggled, breaking the kiss.

"Absolutely." Roman admitted with a guilty smirk. "I mean shit, can you blame me? My woman is breathtaking…" he murmured, rolling her body on top of his as one of her dress straps fell.

"Mmm...you're flirting with trouble and you haven't even given me the grand tour of your house yet." she teased, pecking his lips as she straddled him. Roman gazed up at her in amazement as the other strap fell off her shoulder. "If I'm losing my dress, it's only fair that you lose your clothes too." Deja grinned, palming his chest to sit up and slide off of him.

Roman sat up and stripped out of his shirt before moving to kneel between Deja's legs, quickly covering her body with his. She moaned, wrapping her legs around him as Roman's growing erection pressed firmly against her smooth mound.

"Need me to lose anything else baby?" he asked with a salacious grin as the sound of his husky voice washed over her. Deja rolled her hips and playfully tugged at the waistband of Roman's sweatpants.

"Lose those and we're good." she suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You want it, I got it sexy…" Roman chuckled, sliding off the bed. Deja rolled onto her side and propped up on her elbow to watch his impromptu striptease.

"Ooh take it off!" she cheered, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Hope you're ready for this monster…" he paused as the power went out leaving them in the dark.

"Well this just got even more interesting…" Deja laughed.

"Oh yeah… Everything's fun when the lights go out."

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for your patience and loyalty. I got a little downtime before starting my new class next week, so I was finally able to squeeze in some writing. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and that Santa was nicer to you than he was to me lol. Hopefully I can squeeze in another update soon. Until then, thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. See you all in 2016! :)**_

 _ **Happy Holidays!**_

 _ **-S**_


	8. Chapter 8: Made for A King

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 8: Made for A King**

The light from the early morning sun illuminated Roman's bedroom. He was sound asleep as he rolled over to wrap Deja up in his arms. His eyes snapped open when he realized she wasn't there. Last night had gotten so heated but when the power went out they both realized how tired they actually were. He yawned and stretched, pulling himself out of bed to go and find his woman.

Deja had woken up early and wandered downstairs. She walked around admiring Roman's sense of style as she eventually stumbled upon the kitchen. The view of the ocean from where she was standing was spectacular. His kitchen was spacious and neat which was something she really loved. Her stomach grumbled so she decided to scavenge for food. Luckily she didn't have to look very far as a big box of Honey Nut Cheerios was right there in the pantry. She grabbed a clean bowl and spoon from the dish rack then took the milk out of the fridge.

Roman made his way downstairs and found Deja in the kitchen bouncing and humming to herself as she took a big bite of cereal. She looked so sexy wearing his old football jersey. Her hair was a mess and that jersey barely covered her naked ass but Roman wouldn't have had her any other way. All he knew was that he wanted to take her and he couldn't wait any longer. She smiled at him as he approached her from the side then positioned himself behind her.

"Morning sexy…" he whispered, kissing her on the neck as he shoved her hair aside. Deja moaned feeling Roman's hands moving over her body. He continued to kiss on her neck eventually shoving the jersey down below one of her perky breast. She gasped when he pinched her nipple between his finger and thumb. The sensations were so great that she couldn't focus on eating her cereal so she turned to kiss him instead.

He groaned, pressing her back against the counter as he hastily exposed her other breast and quickly pulled her nipple between his teeth. Deja arched into him trying her best to get a leg around his waist as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Roman pulled up to kiss her hard before kneeling in front of her to level himself at her mound. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder and she leaned down to kiss him hungrily. Roman stood up with her leg still draped over his shoulder and sat her on the counter. She carefully pushed the cereal bowl behind her as Roman attacked her lower lips, licking and sucking heavily on her clit.

"Oh my God!" Deja cried out as Roman relentlessly went to town devouring her pussy. She braced herself on the counter as her toes curled and her eyes started to roll back in her head. He lapped her folds, taking a brief pause to push two fingers into her core to test how wet she was. Deja's legs coiled around his neck and shoulders as she ground her hips against his face.

"You taste so fucking good baby girl…" Roman panted as he continued to consume her delicacy. Her scent had him intoxicated and he couldn't wait to be balls deep inside of her tight heat. "Fuck!" he huffed, pulling away from her. "I need you now… Gotta have you baby girl."

He helped Deja down from the counter and she surprisingly took his hand and lead him back to the stairs. She moaned with every step she took as Roman smacked and grabbed her ass, nearly making her stumble a few times. As they reached the top of the stairs Deja stopped and let Roman walk by her. When he turned back to check on her, she tugged his sweatpants down freeing his erection.

Roman smirked at the gasp Deja made while she studied his manhood. Her eyes grew wide as she licked her lips and swallowed the tip of his dick. He groaned, gripping the railing of staircase as Deja's mouth worked on him. His urge to thrust grew stronger as her tongue slid back and forth underneath his shaft. She pulled away with a pop before swallowing him whole, letting the tip of his length hit the back of her throat.

"Oh shit!" Roman grunted, burying his hand in Deja's hair as he couldn't resist thrusting anymore. It turned him on even more to see her looking up at him as his hardness moved in and out of her sweet mouth. Her lips felt like pillows when she pulled back to kiss the tip of his dick. She gently sucked the tip, lapping up any precum as she stroked him slowly with her hand. Roman stepped out of his sweatpants and left them on the staircase as he grabbed Deja and brought her to the top of the stairs. He stripped her out of his jersey and playfully tossed her down on the bed.

"You're a goddess made for a king." Roman murmured, climbing onto the bed to seat himself between Deja's legs. He smiled, lowering his body onto hers when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Be my king…" Deja whispered, arching herself up. Roman took a deep breath as he angled himself then exhaled, plunging his aching cock into Deja's warmth filling her to the hilt. She drug her nails down his back as he pumped into her at a slow but steady pace.

His thrust were long and deep, making sure to take his time with her. He wanted Deja to feel every ounce of him penetrating her. She rocked her hips in unison to match the pace of Roman's thrust.

"God you're so tight baby..." Roman grunted as Deja rested her feet on the back of his thighs while she squeezed his butt. She stared up at him lustfully enjoying every second of being pounded into the mattress. Feeling his abdomen beginning to tighten, Roman pulled out much to Deja's dismay. But before she could contest, his mouth was back on her lower lips dragging his fat tongue through her folds.

"Oh fuck!" Deja whimpered as her legs began to shake. There was little she could do to stop the wave of euphoria that was rushing through her body as her first orgasm flowed freely. Roman lapped at her core, plunging his tongue through her hole tasting her sweet nectar. She was like a drug to him and he wanted more.

"Get on all fours baby girl." he asked, running his thumb over her swollen clit. Deja nodded and rolled over onto her stomach, quickly drawing up on her knees. She planted her elbows firmly into the mattress then arched her back. Roman kneeled behind her giving her round globes a firm squeeze as he lined himself up with her wet entrance.

"Shit." Deja shuddered, gripping the sheets as Roman's thick cock filled her up again. He grabbed her hips to steady himself and started to thrust knocking her body forward with each one. She moaned in ecstasy as her walls started to clench up around him. Her abdomen tightened as her second orgasm grew near. Roman could feel it as he was nearly on the verge of losing control himself.

"I'm close baby girl…this pussy is so fucking good." he huffed, smacking her ass and squeezing the cheek. He had done it so much that her soft round globe was reddened from his big hand.

"Come on… Make me cum Roman. Be my king." she whined, rocking back against him. Her elbows buckled causing her to lay flat on her stomach but Roman kept a firm grip on her hips as he went deeper inside of her. Deja gasped for air sensing her end was near. Her body quivered with each uncoordinated thrust but she frowned feeling Roman pull away from her again. She looked back at him only to find herself being dragged to the edge of the bed and turned over on her back.

"I want to see your face when I make you cum…" Roman smirked, throwing Deja's leg up over his shoulder. He thumbed her clit feverishly as each thrust made him light headed. Deja gazed up at him as she palmed his chest, raking her nails over his pecs.

"I'm… I'm cumming! Oh God I'm cumming..." she cried out as her walls contracted around his dick. It wasn't long before Roman fell apart, shooting spurt after spurt of his hot seed deep inside her tight heat. He carefully dropped her leg down from his shoulder so that he could still be inside her, feeling her walls convulse around him as his cock throbbed from his explosive release.

"Holy shit…" Roman panted, trying desperately to catch his breath. Deja's chest was heaving as she also struggled to breathe. Their bodies felt as though they were on fire but neither of them wanted to break the bond.

"That was incredible." Deja sighed, feeling Roman finally slip out of her. She crawled up to him and laid her head on his chest after he had climbed back into the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her deeply before pulling the covers up over their bodies. There were no words left to say as sleep had set in on them once again.

* * *

Deja woke up to the smell of pizza wafting through the room. She sat up to see Roman holding a plate of pepperoni bagel bites and smiled.

"Aww baby, you brought food." she giggled as Roman joined her on the bed again.

"Yeah, just wanted something to eat. I was starving and figured you'd probably be hungry too since I totally interrupted your breakfast earlier." he blushed, kissing her cheek.

"Well that was sweet of you." she grinned, popping a bagel into her mouth. Roman flipped on the TV while they sat and ate quietly. He admired the way she looked in the sunlight that was shining through his bedroom window. He'd give anything to keep her wrapped up in his sheets.

"Would you like to go to dinner later?" he asked, breaking the silence that had briefly fallen over them.

"Of course I would…" Deja smiled brightly. "But, I don't have anything to wear. We got so distracted with everything that was going on yesterday that I forgot to have you stop by my house so I could grab a change of clothes...and some panties." she laughed as her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Ah damn… I was getting quite used to you not wearing those." Roman smirked, licking his lips. He put the plate on his nightstand and leaned over taking her lips into a passionate kiss. Deja melted into Roman as he laid her back down on the pillows below. He pulled back to study her face and smiled at the way she returned his gaze.

"What's on your mind big boy?" she whispered.

"Just you…" he replied, kissing her again. "Guess we need to go get you some clothes, huh?" he chuckled, helping her out of bed. Deja hadn't really entertained the thought of staying at Roman's house another night but then again, she couldn't see herself being home alone either. Despite her car being destroyed 24 hours ago, this had been the best time she had had in a very long time.

"Yeah we should… And if you want to, you can leave some clothes at my house." she smiled, hoping he would agree. Roman nodded with a big smile and started throwing a few items in his overnight bag. This was a big step for both of them and they were both filled with joy and excitement.

"Oh crap!" she gasped, trying to untangle herself from the sheets.

"What's wrong sexy?" Roman asked with a look of concern.

"I just thought about my cereal…"

"Don't worry baby girl. I threw that out when I made the bagel bites." Roman chuckled. "It was all soggy and it's been sitting out for like 4 hours."

"We slept that long?" Deja laughed.

"Well when the sex is that damn good…" Roman grinned, pulling her against him.

"I guess you're right." she smiled, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Their blissful peace was interrupted when Roman's doorbell rang repeatedly. He frowned reluctantly letting go of her hips with a loud sigh. Deja felt bad for the poor soul that was standing at his front door but then she realized that things had been awfully quiet since yesterday. She had never gotten that much rest before and that's when she noticed her phone hadn't gone off.

She slipped into her sundress and grabbed her purse to search for her phone as Roman headed downstairs. 10 missed calls, 6 emails from her assistants and 4 text messages from the ADA. Her blissful day with Roman was about to go up in smoke.

* * *

"Well there you are. We've been calling you and calling you and your ass never answered the phone." Jey huffed, barging into Roman's house flanked by his brother and Dean.

"I was busy…" Roman shrugged sheepishly, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Too busy to let us know your ass was okay since you didn't come to training this morning?" Dean snorted. The bickering between the guys quickly came to a halt as the sound of Deja's heels clicking down the stairs made them all look up towards her.

"Hey fancy…" Jimmy said, waving at her enthusiastically.

"Hi Jimmy. Hey there guys…" she smiled, waving at Dean and Jey.

"Told y'alls asses I was busy…" Roman huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "You ready baby girl?" he asked, softening the tone of his voice as he faced Deja.

"I'm all set, but can we stop by my office before we go to dinner? I've got a few emails I need to respond to..."

"Of course baby…" Roman agreed with a little nod. "Now y'all fools can go. I'll be at training first thing in the morning." he said, shooing his family away.

"All right, all right…" Dean chuckled as he and the twins turned to leave. "And since you missed training today, it's your turn to bring the coffee."

"Yeah, yeah...I got it, now go." Roman said, pushing them out the front door.

"Don't let the cookie make you late…" Jimmy teased.

"Man...shut up." Roman blushed, closing the door on his cousins. He shook his head as turned to grab his keys.

"The cookie?" Deja questioned, squinting at him. "Is that what I think it is?" she smirked.

"Um...well…"

"Because if it is… You can have this cookie whenever you want." she murmured, grazing his crotch with the palm of her hand. Roman swallowed the lump in his throat and exhaled slowly. If he didn't pace himself, there was no way in hell that they'd be going anywhere except his bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Good things always come to those who wait...or who I've teased enough lol. I hope everyone had a lovely time ringing in the new year. I thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. More to come soon as these two have been my main muse lately. Till next time...**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **-S**_


	9. Chap 9: Controversy Breeds Controversy

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 9: Controversy Breeds Controversy**

Roman stood in his bathroom staring at his reflection after he had just finished trimming his beard and mustache. He repeatedly dragged his fingertips down making sure to brush any stray facial hairs away. After a quick once over, he checked his watch then hit the lights to head downstairs.

Tonight was a rather important night for him and he was more than happy to have Deja by his side.

"Babe!" Deja smiled joyously. "I missed seeing that fine face of yours last night…" she said, cupping his face as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Mmm and I missed all of you." Roman smirked, kissing her again. "Now give me a little twirl so daddy can get a good look at this dress."

"Daddy?" Deja snorted. "Boy bye…"

"Now let's get one thing straight… I ain't a damn boy, I'm a grown ass man." Roman grumbled, pulling Deja's body against his gripping one of her butt cheeks.

"Don't ever forget that, baby girl. And if I recall correctly, I'm your king am I not?" he whispered softly against her ear as he smacked and squeezed her ass.

"Yes sir." Deja purred, biting her lip to suppress a moan. Roman surveyed her peach colored sweater dress one last time, noting the way the fabric accentuated her curves. If it wasn't for this interview, he'd be boning her on the couch by now.

"Let's roll sexy… By the way, how was court?" he asked, holding the car door open for her.

"Surprisingly...it went very smooth today. We won our case and my client's cheating, punk ass ex-husband has to give her 40 mil in settlement fees." Deja gloated happily.

"Damn girl, you don't fuck around do you?" Roman chuckled as they pulled out of his garage.

"Well I mean...it was no better for him. That woman gave up everything for him to achieve his dreams. He found a ton of success and after 20 years of marriage and three kids, he suddenly thought it was okay to ditch his family for some bimbo? If it wasn't for his wife's money getting his business off the ground, he'd be a nobody." Deja huffed, turning to look out the window.

"I hate guys that do that… How could you hurt the one person that was there for you when you had nothing?" she sighed, getting annoyed the longer she thought about it. Roman sensed her vulnerability in that moment and reached out to grab her hand giving it a tight squeeze.

"Unfortunately some guys are just idiots that are too stupid to realize when they have a great woman…" he said glancing over at her with a half smile. He kissed her hand as they turned into the studio parking lot of the ABC broadcast studio. His next bout against the brash and outlandish fighter, Sean Ardmore, was now less than two weeks away.

* * *

" _First of all, welcome to Sports Center. It's very nice to have you here in the studio with us tonight Roman."_

"Thank you, Tom, it's an honor to be here." Roman smiled, nodding towards his interviewer Tom Phillips.

" _Roman, the countdown is on here and the people want to know… Are you ready to face Sean Ardmore and continue your climb to the top of the mountain?"_ Tom asked, watching Roman intently.

"Oh absolutely… I'm in the best shape I've ever been in and my focus is pretty clear. So I'm definitely ready for this." Roman stated as he glanced over towards Deja who was standing behind the cameras. She was on her phone answering texts and emails but regardless of how busy she was, she made time to be by her man's side. She smiled giving him a little wave and thumbs up that his interview was going well.

" _What kind of fight can we expect to see between you and Ardmore?"_ Tom questioned, bringing Roman's attention back over to him.

"Well...Sean's a really skilled fighter. There's no that doubt he's pound for pound one of the toughest guys in the ring. So I'm really looking forward to it. Should be an awesome battle..."

" _He has taken a few shots at you on Twitter lately. What are your thoughts on that?"_

"Everybody's got a plan until they get punched in the mouth, Tom. And with guys like him, controversy breeds controversy." Roman shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, he can say whatever he wants to say about me because I let my actions speak louder than my words."

" _Looking past this upcoming battle, can you see yourself making a run at Brock Lesnar for the World Heavyweight Championship?"_

"Oh hell yeah, without a doubt! I know and feel it in my heart that I've got a legitimate chance here, so I'm gonna keep riding the wave until it dies out. If this wave falls short of getting me where I need to be in my career, then I'll just paddle out until I find a better wave to ride." he chuckled.

" _It certainly sounds like you've got it all planned out then. Roman, it was a pleasure chatting with you. Thank you for stopping by tonight."_

"Thanks for having me, Tom." Roman smiled as the show went to commercial break. He shook hands with Tom once again while the crew undid his microphone. He waved goodbye to everyone and walked over to grab Deja by her waist.

"You ready to go have some fun, baby girl?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Court side here we come…" Deja grinned, flashing the tickets they had for the Miami Heat vs Chicago Bulls game. This was her treat to him for the date night that they missed out on the week before. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist as they headed out of the building.

* * *

Parking was hectic at the American Airlines Arena but thankfully Deja had gotten a parking pass when she bought their tickets. Roman parked his car then raced around to open her door and help her out. It was unusually chilly night in South Beach so he finally figured out why Deja was wearing a sweater dress.

"You want any snacks when we get inside, sexy?" Roman asked, linking his arms with hers.

"Maybe some popcorn… Nothing too heavy since we're getting dinner after the game." she giggled.

"Sounds good and we definitely need to save room for dessert." he smirked, pinching her side.

"You got some cookie this morning in the shower…" Deja yelped as Roman pulled her closer.

"But that was breakfast baby girl. I gotta have my serving two to three times a day." he whispered as they passed through security. Deja simply shook her and laughed. Roman's appetite for sex was pretty insatiable but she couldn't deny the fact that she had met her match in the bedroom.

"Sir, you are something else." she grinned as they took their seats. Roman leaned to kiss her before walking back out towards the lobby to get their concessions. Deja looked after him with an adoring smile then gazed down at her phone. Kendra had sent her a picture of her nephew, Dante, napping with his stuffed tiger that she had gotten him.

She fired back a text filled with heart eyed emojis and sighed happily as she settled into her seat. The arena was slowly filling up with noise as the crowd piled in. She snapped a few pictures of the players doing their pregame warm-ups then took a quick selfie.

" _My, my… now aren't you a fine piece of ass. Where'd you get a body like that?"_ a soft raspy voice chimed in. Deja laughed when she finally saw who was speaking to her.

"Body by Bella of course…" she giggled. "Good to see you Nikki."

" _And it's good to see you, girlie! I heard about your car… I know it was your baby."_ Nikki pouted.

"Yeah...but I'll get a new one eventually. The insurance company of the bitch that destroyed Shadow is giving my agent a tough time so we'll see how long it takes." Deja shrugged.

" _Ugh! I hate that… Shouldn't take that long to process these things. How's big sis and little man doing? Brie told me that she saw them at the grocery store the other day."_

"Oh they're doing great. In fact, Kendra sent me a pic of Dante snoozing with his stuffed tiger that I got him. You wanna see?" Deja asked unable to hide her smile.

" _Hell yeah I wanna see him. You know I love babies…"_ Nikki beamed, nudging her friend. She gasped, placing her hand over her heart. _"He is too precious…"_

"This kid is gonna be so spoiled." Deja laughed as she spotted Roman making his way back down with a giant bucket of popcorn and two drinks. She stood up take one of the drinks from him so he could ease back into his seat.

" _Roman?"_

"Nikki?"

" _Dude… wait… Oh my gosh, I totally forgot TMZ broke the news on you two."_ Nikki teased, pointing back and forth between Deja and Roman.

"You and John must be having date night too?" he chuckled, seeing his buddy heading towards them.

" _Nothing like a night out with your man…"_ Nikki smiled as John sat down next to her.

"Deja, this is John…"

"Cena, I know." she snickered. "I've met him a few times at the studio when Kendra and I would go work out."

"He's also my strength and conditioning coach." Roman said, taking a sip of his drink.

" _Small world…"_ John chuckled. As the pregame festivities began to wrap up, the two couples continued to get chummy with each other. Cameras flashed as the game started and silence fell over the four friends as they looked on. By halftime, Nikki and John had already left the game. Roman and Deja were having a great time until the basketball sailed out of bounds nearly hitting her in the face.

"Time to go baby girl… Chicago's winning this game anyway." Roman sighed, standing up and extending his hand to his girlfriend. "Let's get some grub."

* * *

Roman smiled, watching Deja as she ate her food. She was so cute humming and bouncing in her seat whenever she ate something delicious. He figured he had stalled long enough with the surprise he had been hiding from her.

"How's your chicken gnocchi?" Roman inquired, taking a swig of his beer.

"It's amazing. I haven't had gnocchi this good since mom and dad took us to Tuscany one summer." Deja gleamed. "How was your tortellini? I see you cleaned your plate…"

"Oh baby it was fantastic." he gushed. "So uh… I've got a little something for you baby girl." Deja's full attention was now on Roman.

"I'm listening…" she grinned.

"Now I don't want you to overreact… It's just a little something to say I was thinking about you. Close your eyes." he requested as he started to dig around in his coat pocket. Deja inhaled sharply and closed her eyes tight. Roman did a small series of waves and funny faces to confirm that she wasn't peeking. He pulled the square shaped box out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of her.

"Open your eyes baby girl…" he said softly. Deja's eyes fluttered open to find a signature Tiffany & Company box sitting in front of her. She gasped studying the aqua blue box with the big white bow. This was certainly unexpected.

"Roman… you shouldn't have." she murmured, running her thumb over the silky white ribbon.

"At least open it first…" he chuckled, trying to encourage her to open the box. She exhaled and reluctantly removed the ribbon bow. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the diamond clustered necklace sitting in the box.

"Baby this is beautiful. I… I don't know what to say except… thank you. You really didn't have to…"

"Don't you even think about money. That was the last thing on my mind when I saw that necklace. I immediately thought about you and how beautiful it would look around my woman's neck." he boasted, scooting closer to her. "Can I help you put it on?"

"Of course…" Deja agreed, wiping at the tears that had formed. She lifted her hair and gasped softly when she felt Roman's fingertips slide across her neck. He fastened the necklace and placed a single kiss on her neck.

"Thank you for this…" she mumbled against his lips as he leaned in to kiss her. Those three little words were growing closer with time, but neither of them were ready to say it. They were happy right where they were with no need to rush.

"My place or yours tonight, sexy?" Roman asked, flashing that winning smile that made Deja melt.

"Uh… I'm thinking your place because I like your bed more than mine and you've got better ocean views than I do." she snickered.

"Mhmm…" Roman smirked, tipping their waitress. "Well let's get this party of two on home, shall we baby girl?" Deja simply nodded as she picked up her to go plate. When they stepped outside, the restaurant was swarming with paparazzi. Lights, cameras and microphones were literally everywhere as they tried to walk back to Roman's car.

* * *

" _That's one bad bitch you got there, Reigns… How much did she cost you?"_ a deep voice rang out with a booming laugh. Roman clenched his fist and spun around to confront the obnoxious prick that had just made an inappropriate statement about Deja but he paused when he realized that the guy was his soon to be opponent, Sean Ardmore.

"You need to watch your mouth Sean…" Roman growled, stepping in front of his woman. Deja knew this situation would go south quickly if she didn't do her best to calm him down. Granted this wasn't ADA Barrett or Officer Orton, she still would regret it if she let him get into trouble.

"Babe he's not worth it… Just wait till Fight Night 16, then you can bash his face in." she pleaded, tugging on Roman's arm. Their little argument quickly escalated, catching the attention of nearly every person on the block with a camera in their hand.

" _Yeah you should listen to your little high priced whore. She makes a great point… You don't wanna embarrass yourself tonight."_ Sean mocked. Roman was seething as he took a step closer to the man but stopped when Deja stood in front of him placing her hand on his chest.

"Roman...please." Deja sighed, looking up at him. Roman's eyes shifted between her and Sean as he exhaled, giving in to her request. Sean saw that his opponent was backing down and made one last move to rile him up.

" _Ah what a shame… What'd you do Reigns, stash your balls in your girl's clutch bag? You let me know when you want a real man around, sweet cheeks…"_ Sean grinned smugly as he grabbed Deja's butt. She instantly backhanded Sean, causing him to stumble backwards into his entourage.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me! I'm not some trash from the street!" Deja snarled as Roman quickly snatched her back. The paparazzi practically had a field day snapping pictures of this incident. Sean clutched his face, noting the few drops of blood that lined the palm of his hand.

" _Yo...you need to muzzle your bitch."_

"You are a bitch. A punk ass bitch at that…" Roman grumbled, closing the distance between the two of them. "And if you ever lay a hand on my woman again… I'll fucking kill you." he whispered with a deadly tone. He stepped back to check on Deja before they turned to make their way through the crowd of photographers and reporters that had them surrounded.

" _I should sue her for assault!"_ Ardmore shouted as he being escorted by his security team.

"And I'd love to see you try. This _bitch_ here is one of the best damn attorneys in the state of Florida and with that little stunt you pulled, I could easily sue you for sexual harassment… you dumb son of a bitch!" Deja yelled back. Roman shoved a few cameramen out of his way as he opened her door. He shuffled back around to his side and hopped in, firing up the engine a second later. If they didn't get away from this quickly their night would've only gotten worse.

* * *

"Babe...I'm fine." Deja said as she stared out the window. She could feel Roman's eyes were fixed on her hand. It was swollen from where she backhanded that asshole, Sean.

"I'm gonna destroy that piece of shit…" Roman sneered, gripping his steering wheel. "He called you out of your name… Blatantly disrespected you in front of me and had the balls to grab your ass. I mean… the nerve of this motherfucker. He wants me to kill him."

"Baby calm down, please. I'm fine and my hand is just a little swollen. Nothing's broken and his words definitely didn't get to me." Deja claimed as they pulled into the garage. Roman sighed, running his hands over his face. There was no doubt that his blood was still boiling but the sound of Deja's soft voice was soothing to him. He gave her a weak smile before dragging himself out of the car to come around and open her door.

"Let's get that hand wrapped up and on ice." he whispered, pulling her close. She smiled, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Thank you."

"For what baby girl?" Roman asked with a look of confusion.

"For everything… My beautiful necklace. Our wonderfully romantic dinner and not losing your cool. That falls on me tonight…" she admitted sheepishly.

"Deja, you didn't do anything wrong baby." Roman chuckled. "Hell if anything, you kept me from going to jail tonight. And my woman's got one helluva backhand if I might add." Deja blushed trying her best not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that great." she cackled.

"Nah it… it was actually pretty epic baby." he grinned. "But enough about that. Let's get out these clothes and have a nice, relaxing soak in the tub."

"Mmm...now you're speaking my language big boy." she smirked, reaching up to take off her necklace.

"No, no…leave it on. That's the only thing I want you wearing tonight." he uttered, nipping at Deja's neck. She moaned letting her head fall back onto his shoulder.

"You keep this up and you'll definitely get three servings of cookie." she panted throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him. The pain in her hand was practically nonexistent as she started to lose herself in another night of hedonistic passion with Roman.

* * *

 _ **Well that was pretty quick, even for me lol. These two are seriously on my mind but I'm enjoying my muses.**_

 _ **On a side note: HOLY CRAP! 106 reviews in 8 chapters... Y'all are awesome! I can't thank you all enough for the love and support for my story that almost started out as just a one shot lol. Thank you so much for reading and as always, I hope you enjoyed. Till next time... 3**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **-S**_


	10. Chapter 10: Late Again

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 10: Late Again**

Deja sighed happily as she nestled her face against Roman's bare chest. She fought to keep her eyes closed as the bright rays of the sun beamed through his window. It was just something about sleeping in his bed that made her feel so well rested.

" _ **Oh shit… Not again!"**_ Deja thought as her eyes snapped open to get a good look at the clock on his nightstand. This was the third time she had overslept her alarm while spending the night at Roman's house. She jumped out of bed startling him as she raced into the bathroom.

"Wha… What's going on baby girl?" Roman asked groggily. He yawned, rubbing at his eyes as they adjusted to the light when he sat up.

"I overslept again…" Deja mumbled with her toothbrush in her mouth. She raced back into the bathroom to do one last spit and rinse. "I swear it's your bed. It's gotta be the bed." she stated, pulling her sheer stockings up over her thighs.

Seeing Deja in her underwear and stockings this early in the morning definitely wasn't helping Roman in terms of getting his day started. Her voluptuous silhouette against the light from the sun was simply astonishing. If she didn't have to go to work, he'd have no problem with ravishing her body right then and there.

"Why are you so fine?" Roman groaned, placing his hand on the small of Deja's back pulling her in for a sweet kiss. She moaned into him, eagerly returning his kiss. He held her firmly in his grasp as he casually slipped her bra strap off her shoulder.

"Roman…" Deja tried to protest but failed the instant he pushed her bra cup down, taking her nipple between his thick lips. "Oh God…" she panted, trying her hardest not to give into him. She placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed herself away creating just enough distance between them.

"Babe I can't… I'm already off to a late start again." Deja confessed, hanging her head a bit as she pulled her bra strap back up.

"I know and I'm sorry baby girl, but you're just so damn gorgeous… I think I'm addicted to you." Roman smiled, running a hand through his hair. Deja blushed as she stepped into her skirt and pulled it up over her hips.

"Could you help me with this? The stupid zipper is stuck…" she huffed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Yeah…" Roman nodded after turning on the TV. He smirked watching Deja as she stood there with her hands on her hips. That woman was an absolute goddess in his eyes.

"You know this isn't fair, right?" he chuckled, working to get her zipper straightened out.

"What isn't fair big boy?" she asked, looking at him through the mirror in front of them.

"It's not fair that I'm putting your skirt on instead of taking it off." Roman pouted.

"Aww baby I'm sorry… But you know what else isn't fair?" she replied smugly.

"What?"

"It's not fair that this big, hard dick of yours is all nice and ready for me and I have to go to work. And in all fairness, I think I'm addicted to you too." Deja whispered as she wrapped a hand around his length giving it a nice, firm squeeze.

"Deja…" Roman growled, taking her hand into his. "You better finish getting dressed baby girl. Otherwise you won't be going to work today." he said, pushing his hardness down as much as he could. She smiled licking her lips as she slipped her beige colored blouse over her head. It was still a bit chilly outside so she made sure to grab her blazer.

"Dammit." she snapped, stomping her foot as she had just remembered something.

"What is it, sexy?" Roman asked, prying his attention away from the TV.

"I forgot to put gas in my rental car the other night." she admitted, covering her face in shame.

"Ah shit, don't worry about that baby. In fact…" he paused, digging his keys out from his drawer. "You can drive the Range Rover. I've gotta take the Chevelle in for an oil change today, otherwise you could've taken it." he shrugged handing her the key with a big smile.

"Roman, I…"

"You're gonna take the Range Rover and get to work before you end up being super late. Don't forget to get your parking decal." he grinned, knowing that Deja couldn't argue with him.

"Okay fine…" she giggled, taking the key from him. "And thank you."

"Any time baby girl. Now go and do what you do best."

Deja smiled and pecked Roman's lips before she headed downstairs into the garage. She grabbed her parking decal out of her rental then climbed into the Range Rover, firing the engine a few seconds later. Despite oversleeping, her day was off to a fantastic start.

* * *

Roman sat quietly in the lobby as he waited for his car to finish getting its' oil changed. He exchanged a few text messages with Hunter to finalize the details of his upcoming trip to Las Vegas. The last two months for him had been a whirlwind of crazy yet exciting times. Just as he was about to put his phone away, it began ringing.

"Hey mom! How's it going?" he beamed.

" _For starters, it's nice to hear my son's voice. So I'd say things are going pretty well right about now."_ Patricia teased, knowing Roman was probably doing everything in his power not to blush.

" _How is everything going down there in Miami? Are you getting geared up for your big fight?"_

"Everything is... going great actually." he replied, scratching his chin. "My career is taking off better than I expected and I've got one helluva woman by my side."

" _She's certainly a beauty and a smart one at that! I saw what happened the other night with that Ardmore guy. He deserved every bit of that slap she gave him."_ Patricia said as she walked into her kitchen.

"Yeah, he's definitely cruising for a bruising… So what are you up to mom?" Roman asked.

" _Well I was mainly just checking up on you since you've been so busy and mesmerized by your new lady."_ she laughed.

"Aww I'm sorry mom… I didn't mean to get so distracted. You know how I get sometimes." Roman said with an impish grin as two little boys ran past him with their toy light sabers.

" _I know sweetheart and I'm just teasing you. Your father wants to know if you're coming to the family cookout next month? And if you're bringing your beautiful lady?"_ Patricia inquired.

"Of course we're coming up there! Wouldn't miss it for anything…" Roman chuckled.

" _Well good because we're both antsy to meet her. It's been what...2 months and we haven't met her yet? Shame on you…"_ she said, scolding him jokingly. He laughed, nodding his head as one of the attendants notified him that his car was ready.

"I know… I know, I'm a greedy hog. But once you guys meet her, you're gonna love her." Roman simply stated.

" _Oh I'm sure we will, sweetheart. Besides, after that last thing you dated… We can't wait to meet Ms. Carter."_ Patricia smiled. Roman frowned at just the thought of his ex girlfriend. That chick was a toxic train wreck and he should've known better.

"Trust me, you're gonna love this one. But I've gotta run mom. Got some more errands to finish up."

" _All right then honey. You take care and keep training. I'll talk to you later. Love you…"_ Patricia said.

"Love you too, mom. Talk to you later." Roman said softly as he hung up his phone. He finished paying for his oil change then hopped into his car to head back across town. He was feeling quite hungry and wondered if his lady was free for lunch.

* * *

" _Ladies and gentlemen, this court is adjourned… Ms. Carter, I'd like to see you in my chambers."_ Judge Layfield stated before stepping down from the bench. Deja paused and simply looked on in annoyance.

" _ **Great. What the hell did I do this time, pop my gum too loudly?"**_ she thought while walking over to his office. Whenever a judge requested her presence in their chambers, she felt as if she was being sent to the principal's office.

"You wanted to see me, your honor?"

" _Please… Call me John and I did not. It was actually ADA Barrett who requested your time."_ Judge Layfield stated, motioning to Wade who was sitting in the chair in the corner.

"Lovely…" Deja scowled. "And just how much did this bribe cost you, Barrett?"

" _Two paid rounds of golf. You're a very difficult woman to get a hold of…"_ Wade smirked.

" _Before you two get deeper into your discussion, just remember to close my door when you're finished. I'm heading to the golf course…"_ Judge Layfield said as he hastily fled from his office.

"Yes your honor…" Deja replied quickly cutting her eyes back to Wade after the judge was out of sight. "I am a very busy woman. So what's so important that you had to bribe a judge to see me?"

" _Two things… The first is that Braun Strowman is being transferred to a different penitentiary due to overpopulation at his current holding facility. I figured this was an important piece of information for you considering the last words he said to you when we were in court."_

"When is the transfer?" Deja swiftly inquired.

" _End of next month. The marshals are going to need all the manpower they can muster up to transport the man."_ Wade nodded. He paused for a moment to study the mild look of concern on Deja's face and pondered if he should continue.

"Alright, duly noted. Now what's the second thing?" she shrugged, giving her best impression of being unbothered by the news about Strowman.

" _Uh...well the second thing was a little less serious but still very important."_

"Just spill it Barrett, I've got things to." Deja huffed.

" _The Governor's Ball is coming up and I was going to ask you to join me but I figured you'll be bringing your controversial boyfriend instead."_ he said mockingly.

"For your information, Roman is in no way controversial! Whatever you saw on TMZ the other night was all because of Sean Ardmore! And you're right, he'll be joining me at the Governor's Ball if we even decide to attend. Now if that's all you wanted to talk about, thanks for news about Strowman but if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Deja scoffed, reaching for her briefcase and purse.

" _Look Deja… I didn't mean any harm with my little petty joke about your boyfriend. I only wanted to rile you up a bit. But I mainly wanted you to be aware about Braun. You were as much a part of that case as I was and I'd hate to see anything happen to you."_ Wade said as he strummed her cheek with his thumb.

Deja pulled away from the ADA with a little curtsy nod then quickly left Judge Layfield's chambers. She needed to get as far away from the courthouse as possible. The further away she was from Wade, the better she felt. Her phone dinged with a text message from her intern, Taylor, as she climbed into the Range.

" _ **A surprise for me at my office…"**_ she pondered, speeding out of the parking lot. Another case was officially in the books, but she couldn't get her mind off the million other things that still needed to get done. Her primary issue was the scheduling conflicts for her conference in Las Vegas and a family issue in Chicago. Despite those difficulties, one thing was certain… She was absolutely starving.

* * *

"Megan… Taylor… Anybody here?" Deja shouted, walking into her building. Neither of her interns were at their desks but she did hear music playing out of her office. She barged in to find Roman waiting patiently with two bags of food.

" _Surprise!"_ Taylor yelled, shutting Deja's office door afterwards.

"Hey there baby girl… I brought you some lunch." he smiled, lifting the bags of food. Deja breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Roman wrap his arms around her.

"This is so sweet! Thank you babe…" she murmured against his chest hugging him tight. He could tell by the sound of her voice that something was plaguing her.

"Anytime baby girl...anytime." Roman sighed happily as he inhaled the delightful scent of her hair. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked, caressing her back gently.

"Not right now… It's too weird and creepy. I'm starving and I'd much rather talk about something fun." Deja pouted as they moved to sit down and eat.

"Tell me about your day so far…" she said, popping a piece of sushi in her mouth.

"Well… After you left this morning, I took my shower and got dressed. Talked to both Hunter and Seth today. Hunter was just reassuring me that I wasn't gonna get fined for that whole ordeal with Sean's punk ass. He also apologized about your hand." Roman stated, taking a sip of his drink to wash his food down.

"Oh that's good then. I hope that jackass gets a hefty fine. He's lucky I decided not to take his ass to court. Figured me busting his lip was embarrassing enough." Deja giggled with a little shrug.

"Yeah he deserved every bit of that plus some. But after those two phone calls I took the Chevelle in for its oil change and talked to my mom while I was there." he grinned.

"We're having our annual family cookout next month and my mom wanted to…"

"Of course I'll go with you!" Deja interrupted, smiling at him cutely.

"And how did you know I was going to ask you to go with me?" Roman smirked.

"I just know that every king should be accompanied by his queen. And… I've been waiting to meet your parents ever since you met mine." she claimed. Roman agreed taking another bite of his food. He had to admit to himself that Deja was as sharp as a whip and not much slipped by her.

"Well you're right. They want to meet you and my mom's super excited." Roman chuckled. "Oh and I've got to book my flight to Vegas later on tonight."

"Wait… you're going to Vegas too. When are you going?" she asked, finishing the last of her sushi.

"Trying to head out this Wednesday. Hunter has a couple of Vegas connections that he wants me and the fellas to meet up with before I fight that jackass the week after." he shrugged.

"That...that's actually perfect." Deja rejoiced. "I have a conference that I'm supposed to attend out there this weekend and I've been trying to get my flight but I've been so busy with other things that I haven't had the time."

"We could go together…" Roman confidently suggested, tangling his fingers with hers.

"What about your crew? Don't they need to have their flights booked?"

"Those fools are already there partying it up." he laughed, shaking his head.

"Looks like we'll just have to catch up to them then." Deja giggled. "There is one other thing though…"

"What's up?"

"The Governor's ball is the night after your fight with Sean. We don't have to go if…"

"Oh we're definitely going!" Roman interrupted. "Any chance I get to grab your ass in front of the ADA is totally worth going for."

"You are so vengeful…" Deja cackled, swatting at his chest. "Anything to show me off, huh?"

"My girl's a devil in a tight dress… We'll draw the ire of everyone in the room." he murmured, kissing her shoulder. She smiled, cupping his chin as she leaned into him for a kiss. As much as she was enjoying her surprise lunch with Roman, she knew she was due back in court soon.

"You're something else big boy… And I hate to break up our lovely post lunch conversation but I have to get back to court in a little while." she frowned.

"Aww don't worry baby girl. Go handle your business and I'll see you later on this evening." he smiled as they stood up from the table. He kissed her again with a soft tap to her butt making her squeak.

"See you later babe… Oh and don't worry about Vegas. I'll have one of the girls get us all booked up." Deja insisted.

"Baby girl you don't have to…"

"No, no… I don't mind." she blushed, running her finger over the beautiful necklace he had given her.

"Well all right then. I'll see you later baby girl." Roman grinned as he walked out of her office. "Bye ladies." he waved to Megan and Taylor.

" _Goodbye Roman…"_ they giggled quickly returning to their duties as their boss eyeballed them. Deja laughed, walking back into her office knowing she had possibly frightened the girls. She gathered her materials for court then dropped off the details for her Vegas conference with Megan.

"Be sure to book two business class seats as Roman and I will be traveling together."

" _Yes ma'am. Any particular hotel preferences?"_ Megan asked, pulling up the airline website.

"A suite at the Bellagio…" Deja said, putting her sunglasses on.

" _I'll work on that right away."_ Megan confirmed. Deja nodded in approval as she set off for court once again.

* * *

Roman hopped up from the couch the second he heard the garage door open. He raced over to the kitchen to meet up with Deja as she walked through the door.

"Ah there she is…" he gushed, outstretching his arms for a hug. Deja sighed, falling into his embrace. "Bath first or dinner?"

"Bath please…" she uttered, stripping out of her blazer as she kicked off her heels. This day had been way too long and all she wanted to do was rest.

"I'll get your water started baby girl. You want anything to eat after you finish your bath or…?" he paused, waiting for her reply.

"Honestly, I'm good with a hot bath and snuggling because I'm exhausted." Deja exhaled, massaging her temples. Before she knew it, Roman had scooped her up and began heading upstairs. His woman needed rest and he was going to make sure that she got it.

* * *

 _ **Surprise lol... These two are burning a whole through my brain but I surely don't mind writing them. Hope everyone's enjoying their weekend so far. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Till next time...**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **-S**_


	11. Chapter 11: Sin City

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 11: Sin City**

"Come on babe, our cab's outside!" Deja shouted up the stairs at Roman. Thanks to Megan's persistence, they were able to get two business class seats together for their trip to Las Vegas. For Deja, it was mostly about business. For Roman, it was time to party.

"Sorry had to finish packing the last of my stuff." he said with an impish grin.

"How is it that I have twice as much stuff then you, yet I finished packing before you?" Deja asked, squinting at him.

"I don't know…" Roman shrugged, handing his bags to the cab driver. "I'm ready now." he said, climbing into the car after her.

"Oh that's right… I packed my bags ahead of time while you decided to wait till late last night to get started." Deja teased, poking at the simple in his cheek.

"So are you going to be able to spend any time with me while we're there? I know you've got a two day conference and all, but come on baby girl… Who goes to Vegas with their boo and doesn't get to spend time with them?" he pouted, taking her hand into his.

"Aww babe, of course I'm going to spend time with you. We've got a few hours tonight. Then we have Friday and Saturday night to have plenty of fun." Deja smiled. "And don't worry boo… I've got something special up my sleeve just for you." she smirked.

"Something tells me, I'm going to regret using the word _boo_." Roman chuckled.

"Oh hush, I think it's cute. And you are my boo, so deal...with...it." she giggled, bopping him on the nose with her finger. It was still dark outside as they headed to the airport but they were just as excited as they were sleepy.

"Did we have to leave so early?" Roman yawned.

"Unfortunately, this was the only flight that Megan could find that had our seats together. I'm fine with the departure time but I'm not so enthusiastic about the airline..." Deja yawned in return as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Which airline are we…" Roman started but stopped as the cab driver pulled up to the drop off point. "Ah we're flying American Airlines… We can definitely expect a flight delay then." he chuckled as he tipped the cab driver. He took Deja's largest luggage bag and followed her up to the check in counter.

" _Well now… Look who we have here."_ the airline agent stated, pointing his co-workers attention over to Deja and Roman. _"It's the latest_ _ **'it'**_ _couple. You two kids are off to Vegas I see. Y'all jumping the broom this weekend?"_ he teased, chuckling afterwards when Deja gasped as her cheeks flushed.

"Nah...not just yet. I think she's gotta figure out if she wants to keep me first." Roman laughed, paying for their bags.

" _Oh I'm sure she will. A big strong guy like you… She'll keep ya."_ the man nodded.

"Well we'll definitely see about that." Deja smiled up at Roman then turned back to face the older man.

" _You kids have a wonderful time out there and try not to get into too much trouble. You're guy has a pretty big fight coming up next week and I'm sure he can't wait to knock that Ardmore guy senseless…"_

"Damn straight!" Roman grinned, placing a hand on the small of Deja's back as they waved goodbye to the agents at the check in counter. After making it through all the security checkpoints, they finally reached their departure gate. Deja took a seat and watched Roman take some selfies with a few fans that were nearby. He was so humble and appreciative of all the kind words of encouragement that he received. Eventually he took a seat next to Deja, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"So what's the game-plan baby girl? I know you're gonna be busy but is there anything fun you wanna do afterwards?"

"Honestly, I haven't really thought about it." Deja admitted sheepishly.

"Well think of something baby. All work and no play makes me a dull boy…" Roman grinned as it was finally time to board their flight.

"Oh so me working is going to make you dull?" she giggled, handing over her boarding pass.

"I'm just saying… I want some quality time in Sin City with my woman." he grinned, following her after turning in his boarding pass. Deja took the window seat and quickly stuffed her purse underneath the seat in front of her. Roman placed his bag into the overhead bin then plopped down next to her.

"The only thing missing is a nice cozy blanket." he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows as he placed a hand on her thigh. Deja rolled her eyes playfully and crossed her legs making him pout.

"Ease your storm big dawg…it's gonna be a long flight." Deja warned.

"But…" he contested.

"We are not joining the Mile High Club…" Deja huffed, cutting her eyes at Roman. He sighed, rolling his neck in annoyance after his plans were shot down. If he didn't have his headphones and neck pillow, this would've been one of the longest most irritable flights he'd ever been on. Deja smirked to herself knowing she had pissed Roman off, but everything was going according to plan. She knew at some point during their trip she'd give in to him, just not right now.

* * *

Nearly six hours later and two time zones behind, they had finally landed in Las Vegas. Roman stretched as he rose up from his seat to grab his bag from the overhead bin. He stood aside, allowing Deja to exit her seat and swiftly followed behind her. He sent a quick text to Dean to let the guys know they had made it then headed towards the baggage claim area. His headphones were still on when he noticed that Deja was talking to him.

"Did you say something baby girl?" he asked, pushing his headphones off.

"Oh so you were ignoring me?" Deja teased, poking him in the chest.

"Nah… I just forgot to take these off. Now what were you saying babe?" he blushed.

"I was asking if you wanted to go straight to the hotel or if you wanted to grab a bite to eat first?" she stated.

"The hotel sounds good to me and we can just get room service." Roman shrugged, lifting their luggage from the baggage carousel. It was still relatively early there but luckily Megan had arranged for the couple to have an early check-in.

"Room service does sound good to me…" Deja smiled. "But first we've gotta go get the car."

"Already got that covered baby girl. I booked us a ride last night before we went to bed." Roman grinned.

"Aww babe that was sweet of you, but you didn't have to. I would've…"

"Hey, I don't mind baby. Besides… I figured out what you've been up to." Roman chuckled as stepped onto the car rental shuttle bus.

"And just what have I been up to?" Deja inquired sarcastically.

"You've been trying to find little ways to pay me back for your necklace." he smirked. Deja's cheeks flushed as she knew she'd been caught. She folded her arms across her chest and purposely tried to avoid making eye contact with Roman. He nudged her playfully in an attempt to get her to look at him but she didn't budge.

"I cannot confirm or deny your accusation." she claimed, waving him off nonchalantly.

"You're not used to guys giving you nice things are you, Deja?" Roman questioned as he handed his reservation information to the car rental agent. "I mean… I'm not trying to be funny or anything, but I can tell you've always been a really independent woman, right?" Deja simply nodded in agreement with his statement.

"I...guess so." she shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I have gotten some nice things over the years but never anything this beautiful or meaningful." she said, strumming at her necklace with her thumb.

"Well I wanted you to have it baby girl. To me it's a symbol of who you are and what you mean to me…" he paused, turning his attention back to the agent. He finished going over all the paperwork and signed the necessary documents before he and Deja were escorted outside to pick up their vehicle.

"As I was saying…" he continued. "You don't have to pay me back for anything baby. I've got you and I know you've got me." Deja simply smiled as Roman leaned down to steal a kiss from her lips. She giggled to herself almost feeling bad for denying him access to joining the Mile High Club earlier in the day.

"Is...that ours?" Deja pointed to the silver Mercedes Benz SUV that pulled up beside them.

"Yeah, I wanted to pay tribute to Shadow since she still hasn't been replaced yet." Roman explained as the agent passed him the keys.

"You're just full of surprises...aren't you?" Deja grinned.

"I try to keep you on your toes." he chuckled. "So where are we headed baby girl?"

"We're staying at the Bellagio." she replied, sending a quick text to let Kendra know that they had made it safely.

"Talk about surprises…" Roman commented as they drove off. Deja flashed him a cute smile before slipping her sunglasses on and looking out the window.

* * *

After breakfast and a quick nap, Roman and Deja had gone out to explore the city. Since she had a conference the next morning, they wanted to do some sightseeing together before Roman caught up with his crew.

"I'm really appreciating the warmer weather out here." Deja sighed happily as they walked down the Las Vegas strip holding hands.

"Oh yeah...this is a hell of a lot better." Roman agreed.

"So you're going out with the boys tonight, right?" she inquired.

"Yep. I'm meeting Ambrose and the twins over at the Venetian. Jimmy was harping about some restaurant called I Heart Burgers… Guess we're gonna eat there then head out for drinks and stuff. I really wish you could join us tonight baby girl."

"I wish I could too but I've gotta be sharp for my conference. No worries though… I'll be all yours Friday night." she gleamed.

"Mmm...you better be." Roman groaned, pulling Deja back against his chest. He kissed her neck as they stood at the corner patiently waiting for the traffic light to change.

They finally made it back to the Bellagio and headed up to their room with a few shopping bags in tow. Roman went straight for the bathroom while Deja made herself comfortable on the couch, flipping on the TV as she settled in. She reached for her carry on bag and pulled out her iPad to review a few of the applications that had been submitted to her law firm.

With Kendra out on maternity leave, Deja needed some backup at the office. She decided to give her big sister a call while her man was in the shower.

* * *

"Oh to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Kendra snickered, answering her phone.

"Well hello to you too, Keke…" Deja chuckled.

"How's Vegas and all that hedonistic sex you're probably having?" Kendra teased making her little sister choke on her water. She pulled her phone away from her mouth to stifle her laughter and listen out to make sure Deja recovered.

"I… We are not having hedonistic sex!" Deja shrieked. "Well...at least not yet. Anyway, the reason that I'm calling is…"

"Because you wanted me to check out the resumes of everyone that applied to work at the firm and fill in for me." Kendra said as she maneuvered into the kitchen while holding her son.

"Um...well yeah." Deja admitted.

"No worries baby sis, you just enjoy your conference and the bright lights of Sin City with your man. I've got this under control over here." Kendra replied.

"Well okay then. Guess I'll head down to the spa or something." Deja shrugged grateful that her big sister couldn't see the silly look on her face.

"You do that sis. We're about to take little man over to see his abuelos."

"I almost forgot that Dom was teaching you Spanish." Deja snickered as Roman wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Yeah, only because his aunt loves to talk shit about me. So he wants me to know exactly what she's saying. But let me let you go. Love you Dee." Kendra laughed, watching her husband play with their son.

"Love you too Keeks. Talk to you later." Deja said before hanging up. She put her phone away and turned in Roman's arms to kiss him. His skin was warm and still slightly damp from his shower. He smiled down at her as he grabbed her ass giving it a tight squeeze.

"You sure you can't come out with us...even for a little bit?" he pouted.

"I wish I could baby, but I know me. It's Vegas and I'm here with my man, there's no way I'm going to act right much less be ready for my conference in the morning." she blushed, pushing some of his hair out of his face. "And please don't look at me like that."

Roman smirked, knowing that if his puppy dog eyes didn't get to her, his kisses sure would. He held his pouty face for as long as he could until Deja finally squirmed away from him. He was going to chase after her but his phone rang.

"It's your boys… You better hurry up." Deja giggled, waving Roman's phone at him.

"Alright, alright. Hey answer that and tell them I'll be down in a bit." Roman chuckled, heading back into the bathroom.

* * *

"Man...I'm trying to tell you fools that Roman ain't paying us no attention. Uce probably busy getting…"

"Hello…" Deja's voice rang out from the other end of the phone. Jimmy froze holding his phone up to his ear.

"Uh… Oh hey Fancy, what's up girl?" he chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry Jimmy, I haven't sank my claws into Roman just yet. He's almost ready and will see you guys in a few more minutes." Deja said teasingly. Oh how she wanted to see the look on Jimmy's face right now.

"Oh...okay then. Well we'll catch you later Fancy." Jimmy mumbled as his brother and Dean were both pointing and laughing at him now. "Man fuck y'all…" he huffed, walking away.

"Aww don't get mad cause Deja caught yo ass, Uce!" Jey shouted. He and Dean were practically laughing up a storm at this point.

Roman had finished getting dressed and finally slipped his shoes on. Deja gave him his phone and kissed him sweetly before she made her way over to the bed.

"Have fun babe, but not too much fun." she teased.

"Don't worry baby girl, I'm all yours." Roman smiled reassuringly. He kissed her hard, leaving her wanting more like always.

"I'm gonna get you for always kissing and leaving me like this…" Deja said, pointing at him.

"What? I was good this time. Last time I kissed you like that, my hand was in your panties." he grinned, sticking his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Go before I change my mind, sir…" she huffed, running her eyes over his body. God he was so fine. Those jeans, that black t-shirt and all that hair tucked into a perfect man bun. She wanted him to ravage her body but she knew she needed rest. Her struggle was all too real.

"Bye baby girl. Call me if you need me or anything at all." Roman smiled as he left their room. Deja exhaled and fell back onto the bed. A deep tissue massage and a glass of wine was going to help her wind down. As for Roman and his boys, their night was just getting started.

* * *

"I'm just… I'm tired of the bullshit, you know what I'm saying?" Dean said, slamming his shot glass down on the table.

"Yeah man, we hear ya." Roman agreed, taking a swig of his beer after finishing his shot.

"So the way I see it… Dean Ambrose is a free man and here we are in Las Vegas. Good ol' Sin City!" Dean shouted, startling a few people as they walked past their table.

"I'm still confused tho, Uce." Jimmy stated. "I mean...everything was fine then all of a sudden she didn't want to be in a relationship?"

"Yep, that's exactly what happened! I come home after finishing up our training with the big dawg over here and I walk in to see that Candy's got all her shit packed up waiting by the door. So I'm all… _"What's going on babe?"_ And she's all… " _Dean, I'm so over this. I never wanted things to get this serious."_ By this point, I'm fucking livid..." he paused to chug the rest of his drink.

"Can we get another round over here?" Jey asked, waving to get their waitress' attention. As she placed another set of beers on their table, Dean continued with his story.

"Like I said, at this point I was pissed off. So I walk over to Candace and ask her if I did something wrong and she proceeds to tell me that she got bored with me! So I'm like… _"Oh well excuse me for trying to be a decent Goddamn boyfriend! Didn't mean to bore you."_ Then she gets all huffy and shit and tries to get the last word in, but you know what I told her Uce?" Dean said as he nudged Jimmy.

"Nah Uce, what'd you tell her ass?" Jimmy inquired as he, Jey and Roman listened intently.

"I told Candy… _"Listen here babe, there's something you need to get straight. Dames don't dump Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose dumps dames. Now get your shit and get out."_ Of course she gasped and fake cried but I kindly sat her things outside and waited for the cab. I even took her key to my place." he bragged, tossing back another drink. The guys were silent as Roman and Jey exchanged looks and noticed Jimmy giving Dean the side eye.

"Well...here's to rotten ex-girlfriends that we'll hopefully never see again." Roman chuckled, holding his drink up for a toast.

"Amen to that brotha!" Dean chimed in, clinking his beer bottle with his buddies. After two more rounds of shots, the guys were out and about walking the Vegas strip. They diligently made their way past various groups of women that were trying to flirt them. Even in his mildly drunken state, Roman knew he had a good woman back in his room. Jimmy was on the phone with his wife, Naomi, while Jey was managing to keep pace with Roman. He wanted to call his wife too, but he knew if he woke her or the kids up she'd be ready to kick his butt.

"Fellas… I think I'm gonna call it one. I wanna see baby girl off to her conference in the morning." Roman said as they approached the Bellagio. He fist bumped his boys and bid them goodnight as he headed up the walkway past the dancing fountains.

"Try not to do anything stupid!" Jey shouted as he and the guys continued walking.

"Yeah, yeah… Try not to lose Ambrose. You know he's on the prowl." Roman fired back, waving at at his cousin.

* * *

Roman stumbled into their hotel suite, doing his best to keep quiet and closed the door. Deja was sleeping soundly underneath the covers as the TV provided him just enough light to see exactly where he was going. She looked so peaceful but Roman just couldn't help himself. He eased onto the bed and gently mounted her delicate frame, making sure to balance out his weight so he wouldn't crush her. Deja started to stir as she felt the weight of the big man on top of her.

"Mmm… Hey babe. Did you have fun?" she mumbled, looking up at him sleepily.

"Sure did." Roman nodded enthusiastically. "But I sooo didn't mean to wake you baby girl." he slurred.

"Are you… Are you drunk?" she giggled, waiting for his reply.

"A wee bit." Roman chuckled, making a little spacing gesture with his index finger and thumb. Deja shifted underneath him to get comfortable once again.

"Well how about you take those clothes off and hop on in bed with me, babe?" she yawned slightly.

"Ok… Will you help me take them off?" he pouted, scooting back off of the bed to stand up. He just looked so pathetic and cute after kicking off his shoes. How could she have possibly said no to his sweet yet tipsy face?

"Sure…" she agreed, peeling the covers back to hop out of bed and help Roman with his clothes.

He may have been mildly inebriated but he certainly didn't miss the sexy little silk turquoise teddy that Deja was wearing. He studied her features, letting his eyes wander down to her collarbones as she lifted his shirt and slid it off. She gave him a coy smile as she worked on getting his belt loose then paused, feeling him push the spaghetti straps of the negligee off her shoulders.

"Almost done." she whispered, tilting her head back to give Roman access to her neck. He kissed and nipped his way up and down her soft skin, pushing at the silk fabric to get it down below her breasts. Deja gasped softly after feeling him suck one of her hardened pebbles between his teeth. She struggled to push at his pants while Roman continued to drag his tongue over her nipple.

"Baby…" she panted as he slipped a hand between her thighs to cup her mound after her night gown crashed to the floor. He massaged her clit roughly as his tongue continued to lap her nipple. Deja struggled for a brief moment but finally managed to undo his belt and get his pants down. She shoved his boxers down and began to stroke his semi-erected cock. Roman growled against her breast as he started to thrust in her hand.

"I want you…" he groaned in the crease of her neck. Deja gasped, feeling Roman's fingers dip into her warmth. It never took long with him, but her body was ready and willing. "You're so wet baby girl." he whispered, kissing her sloppily. She nipped and sucked on his bottom lip in return as he hoisted her up. Deja's legs coiled around Roman's waist as he gripped her cheeks and slowly slid her down on his shaft.

"Oh...shit." she hissed, locking her arms around his neck as he continued to bounce her. With each thrust, Roman took a step eventually leading them over to the large window overlooking the famous _Dancing Fountains_ of the Bellagio. He pressed her back against the window and lowered her just enough so that one of her legs was touching the ground. Deja scratched and clawed at Roman's biceps as he pounded her against the glass.

"Dammit baby girl…" Roman groaned, palming Deja's ass cheek with a firm squeeze. He reveled at the sound of her pants and moans as his thrusts became uncoordinated and the bright lights of the city glimmered over their bodies.

"Yes! Yes! Oh... fuck yes!" Deja cried out as her body slowly started to buckle. Roman lifted her up again, this time carrying her over to the bed. He carefully lowered her to mattress below, making sure he was still buried deep inside her warmth. Their eyes locked as she drug her nails down his back. Roman smirked, ducking his head down to kiss her passionately. Deja could feel her orgasm stirring in her lower abdomen as her walls clenched around Roman's dick.

He planted his hand firmly on the bed to brace himself as he was nearing his own undoing. Each thrust weakened him as he fought his urge to give in. He wasn't going to stop until his woman was more than satisfied.

"Shit." Roman grunted, slowing his pace down a bit. Deja raised her hips to meet his thrust, causing him to go deeper. Her eyes squeezed shut and she cried out in ecstasy feeling her juices coat his manhood. She smiled up at him and cupped his face barely keeping her eyes open. Roman turned his head to kiss the palm of Deja's hand and lowered himself to cover her body with his completely.

"Cum for me baby…" she whispered, wrapping a leg around him. Her soft yet sultry voice lead him over the edge. His spine tingled from each desperate thrust as he filled Deja's core. They smiled at each other while attempting to catch their breath and Deja couldn't help but laugh after Roman made a silly face.

"What's so funny, sexy?" he huffed, rolling their bodies so that she was now straddling him.

"I realized that I'm always going to be late after a night with you." she teased, tapping him on the nose with her finger.

"Well… I tried to be good, but yo fine ass had to wear that sexy little negligee." Roman grinned.

"Mmhmm… And yo fine ass couldn't resist taking it off of me." she retorted, pecking him on the lips afterward. Roman cradled her as she climbed off to lay beside him.

"Ah what can I say? My woman is smoking hot…" he yawned, pulling the covers up over their bodies.

"I'm gonna need a ton of coffee in the next few hours if I'm gonna survive this conference." Deja giggled.

"I got you covered sexy. I'll have your Starbucks on deck, now close those pretty eyes and go to sleep...or do you need Daddy to put it down on you again?" Roman chuckled.

"I'm good for right big man, but one of these days I'm gonna put it down on you." she said, kissing his chest as she settled in against him.

"Mmm I'll be looking forward to that day baby girl, believe that." he smiled, smacking at one of her bare cheeks giving it a firm squeeze after.

"You just love squeezing my ass, don't you?" Deja laughed as Roman simply nodded his head in agreement. She shook her head and smiled, laying back down on his chest. Moments later the only noise that filled their room came from the TV as they were both sound asleep.

* * *

 _ **Hey you guys! Sorry for the delay, school and work had me all crossed up. I'm still at a busy point with both but I'm at least back to writing again lol. Plus I missed you all. :) Anyway, enough of my blabbering. I thank you all so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed.**_

 _ ***A Roman and Coco update is FINALLY in the works for Heaven Beside You and I've got some ideas stirring for SamRo as well.***_

 _ **Till next time (which I hope isn't too long),**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **-S**_


	12. Chapter 12: Good Fight, Good Night

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 12: Good Fight, Good Night**

 _ **When the sun rises… I wake up and chase my dreams. I won't regret when the sun sets 'Cause I live my life like I'm a beast…beast...beast… I'm a mutha fucking beast! (Beast - Southpaw Remix by Rob Bailey and The Hustle Standard)**_

The music pounded inside of Roman's headphones as he bobbed his head to the intense bass filled beats. He was going through his final fight preparations as the Florida Athletic Commissioner observed his team making sure no illegal actions were being taken insure a victory.

Dean finished wrapping up his friend's fists before applying tape for closure. As the locker room slowly cleared out, Deja walked in to wish her man good luck before the big fight. Roman couldn't help but smile when Deja stood in front of him. She was simply stunning in her short denim romper and matching denim peep-toe stilettos.

"Nice thighs baby girl…" he smirked, pulling Deja close by her hips.

"Hi baby" she giggled, pecking his lips as she pushed his headphones back. "You ready for this fight?"

"I was born ready for this baby girl. Sean ain't ready for this ass whooping, though…" Roman chuckled, giving her cheeks a nice squeeze as he slid down off the trainer's table.

"Oh, I bet he's not." Deja laughed. "But seriously babe, watch out for him. I've been watching some of his fight tapes and Ardmore uses dirty tactics. I know your right-hand knockout is your signature move but for him, I think you should switch and go southpaw" she admitted.

"Damn baby, you really did scout this bastard out didn't you?" Roman asked, sounding quite pleased with the fact that his girl was really getting into his sport.

"Hell yeah, I did! I don't want that sniveling little fucker to think he's got a chance at beating you. I saved him from getting a much-deserved beat-down once, but his time is up now." Deja huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry baby girl… Daddy's bout to whoop this fool's ass all up and down Ocean Drive. But before I go decimate my opponent" he paused, stealing another kiss from Deja then pulled back with a mischievous grin as he licked his lips.

"You and those cherry flavored lips woman." Roman chuckled, shaking his head.

"Mhmm… You might as well hush because you can't seem to get enough of them." Deja retorted with a smirk of her own. "Now go handle your business, sir."

"Yes ma'am…" Roman replied watching her leave as Dean and the twins re-entered the locker room.

"Alright Uce, get your mind off Fancy and her cookie. It's time to go whoop some ass! You ready for this?" Jimmy said, snapping Roman out of his haze.

"Let's go!" Roman growled over his mouthpiece, bumping his fists together as his team led him out into the corridor. Hundreds of cameras flashed in his face as he was escorted to the ring. He ignored the reporters and the TV cameras as he made his way through the curtain to see his opponent waiting for him. The only thing that was clear tonight was that Sean Ardmore was going down in flames.

* * *

Deja looked on from the crowd as Roman's hand was raised in victory. She was quite pleased with the fact that he had taken her advice and knocked out his primitive opponent with an unexpected left hook. Tonight's celebration would be epic but short-lived as the couple would be attending the Governor's Ball the next night. As Roman completed his in-ring interview, Deja made her way back towards the locker room.

" _Looks like you're becoming a regular here…"_ said a deep raspy voice from the shadows of the arena. Without even looking in that person's direction, Deja knew exactly who was speaking to her.

"Shouldn't you be pestering someone else, Wade? Besides there's no place for you back here and I'd hate to see Roman break your nose again" she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

" _Just because I'm the A.D.A doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have a little fun, Ms. Carter."_ Wade smirked, knowing how much she hated that name.

"Fun? Ha! Since when did Wade Barrett and the word fun ever go in the same sentence? Shouldn't you be at the courthouse plotting the next person you're going to arrest?"

" _That's not how the D.A's office works and you know it."_ Wade grumbled.

"And I'm not interested in anything you're talking about and you should know that. Now if you'll excuse… My man and I have some celebrating to do." Deja stated as she quickly turned and walked away.

Wade continued to look on until she was finally out of his sight. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and made a quick call.

" _Hey… It's Wade. We're still on for tomorrow night, right?"_ He paused awaiting his answer. _"Smashing! I'll have the car pick you up at 6:30. See you then…"_ he grinned, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

"Man...I'm telling you, that left hook was money! What made you think about using it?" Jey asked as they walked into the locker room.

"That gorgeous woman sitting right there…" Roman said, pointing to Deja as she sat in the corner of the locker room.

"Wait, wait, wait… Fancy gave you fighting advice?" Jimmy chuckled.

"I did and I don't see why that's so funny, Uce." Deja said as she stared at Jimmy expectantly. The room fell silent for a moment as everyone awaited Jimmy's response.

"Uh-huh… Nothing to say now, right Uce?" Dean teased as he finished removing the tape from Roman's hands. Jimmy smiled and threw his hands up in defeat as he knew he had been bested by his cousin's girlfriend yet again.

"Ah don't worry Jimmy. You'll get me back one of these days. Just remember I make a living off of smart ass comebacks." Deja smirked as Roman pulled her over towards him.

"Lesson learned for today, I think." Roman chuckled. "Now if you fellas will excuse me… I'm gonna hit the shower. We do have some celebrating to do if my memory serves me right" he grinned.

"Hell yeah, we do!" Dean rejoiced. "So uh...same club tonight or somewhere different?"

"Probably just gonna swing by the pub. Nothing too over the top tonight. Baby girl and I have to attend the Governor's Ball tomorrow night so I'm not trying to get too fucked up." Roman shrugged.

"Actually babe, you guys go ahead without me tonight. I'm gonna head home." Deja added. Roman's brow furrowed as he quickly racked his brain to make sure he hadn't done anything to piss her off.

"Everything okay baby girl?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah…" she said with a weak smile. "Just feeling a bit tired. You boys go have fun tonight and I'll see you when you get home" Deja sighed, kissing him sweetly before turning to leave. Roman was certain he didn't do anything to upset her and he knew her little playful spat with Jimmy hadn't set her off. He just couldn't figure out why the sudden change.

As Deja left the arena and hopped into her rental car, a devious smirk played at her lips. She had Roman confused and that's exactly what she wanted. Her memories of that steamy night they shared in Vegas had her all riled up. The thought of her man coming home to her a bit tipsy excited her.

Thoughts of Roman pinning her body against the glass window as he entered her core had her gripping the steering wheel and clenching her thighs together as she drove back to his house. With her little diversion in place, she knew he wouldn't be out long.

* * *

"See I knew this shit right here was gonna happen" Jimmy huffed. "Fancy leaves and this fool sitting here looking like a lost puppy."

"He is not a lost puppy" Dean retorted, studying his friend. "If anything, he's saving the true celebration for when he takes the championship away from Lesnar. Besides, he's already had 6 beers. I say we get him home to his lady so he can be ready for their little soiree tomorrow."

Roman didn't always admit it but he was more than grateful for having Dean by his side. Jey was zoned out texting his wife so he wasn't much of a problem.

"I'll let it slide this time...but Fancy better hang out with us next time." Jimmy protested as the four men stood up to exit the club. Roman hugged his cousins before hopping into the car with Dean to head home.

"I really appreciate this brother" Roman chuckled. "As much as I wanted to hang you guys tonight, I'm kinda tired."

"You...tired… Ha!" Dean mocked.

"What? I am tired man…" Roman shrugged.

"Yeah sure you are, brother. We all know what...or shall I say who you're after." Dean smirked as he took the exit for his friend's house. Roman couldn't help but grin as he tried to keep a straight face. Aside from his Tempurpedic bed, all he wanted was to curl up with his lady.

* * *

The mood was set as Roman walked into his house. Deja had the lights dimmed with soft music playing in the background to create a romantic atmosphere for the two of them. The smell her perfume caught his attention and led him towards the bedroom. There Deja was laid out across the foot of the bed in a lovely cream colored silk negligee, sleeping.

" **Damn...guess I took a little too long this time."** Roman thought as he scooped Deja up and placed her in the bed properly. She sighed as her head nuzzled against the cool pillow and soft snores began to escape from her slightly parted lips. Roman chuckled to himself as he walked back out of the room to shut off the stereo and lights.

Tonight was definitely a night worth celebrating but with the Governor's Ball less than 24 hours away, sleep was a great way to close out the night. After shutting everything off and checking the locks, Roman made his way back up to the bedroom and stripped down to crawl into bed. As he settled in and turned off his lamp, Deja rolled over quickly to rest her head on his chest.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep so soon" she rasped, rubbing at one of her eyes. "I even had a surprise for you" she yawned.

"Aww, no worries baby girl. I'm sure you will make it up to me." Roman yawned in return as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "For now, let's just get some sleep alright."

Deja didn't bother to reply as she had already fallen back asleep. Roman let out a final yawn and smiled as he felt Deja's leg go over his. They had grown accustomed to being tangled up with one another while they slept and tonight was no exception.

* * *

Roman stood in the bathroom picking at his tie while he waited for Deja to finish getting dressed. Tonight was the Governor's Ball and he wanted to make a good impression with Miami's city leaders as well as the top brass in the state of Florida. He knew this night was important to his woman, so he made sure to check his ego.

"Woman, did you fall in or something?" Roman shouted down the hall towards the other bathroom that Deja was getting dressed in. He thought it was silly that she sent him down to the guest bathroom so she could hog the master. His brow furrowed when she didn't respond. **"What is she up to?"** he pondered, making his way down the hall.

"Are you read…" Roman paused, staring at Deja. She looked absolutely breathtaking in her ruby red backless halter top evening gown. That dress hugged her curves in all the right places, making it impossible not to stare.

"Hey, babe… I'm sorry for the delay. I was trying to finish my hair and the stupid flatiron decided to stop working." Deja sighed, blotting her lips after applying her lipstick. Her cheeks flushed when she noticed just how dapper her beau looked in his black suit and matching ruby red shirt.

"You're looking mighty good, sir" she smirked, flicking off the light as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"And you're making me want to make up for you falling asleep early last night…" Roman teased, dragging his fingertips up Deja's spine. She shivered at his touch as he pulled her closer to kiss her soft lips. Deja giggled once they separated.

"What's so funny? I got your lipstick on my lips again?" Roman chuckled.

"Nope. That's why I'm laughing. I finally found a lipstick that you can't kiss off." Deja grinned, grabbing her clutch.

"Well, I'm not gonna worry about kissing away your lipstick baby girl. If anything, you need to worry about me fucking up your hair which I'm pretty damn good at doing" he smiled, smacking Deja's butt as she passed him to head down the stairs.

"Of course, you're going to mess up my hard work. What's new about that?" she scoffed playfully.

"Oh, I got something hard for you…"

"Roman!" Deja gasped. "I'm gonna need you to behave yourself." she said, shaking her head at him as they pulled out of his garage. Tonight was going to be filled with unexpected challenges...

* * *

 _ **Hello, everyone! I must say it feels great to be back from the fanfic graveyard. I missed you guys and I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I've been a busy gal. Moved to a new place, still going through grad school and just other life happenings in general. Moving on from my babbling, I just wanted to thank you all for being so patient and loyal. I can't thank you guys enough. I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you at chapter 13 which will be posted immediately after this so stay tuned. Thanks a bunch!**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **-S**_


	13. Chapter 13: Ex-Education

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 13: Ex-Education**

Cameras flashed rapidly as car after car continued to roll through the valet parking line. The Bazaar on South Beach was the ultimate place to be on this particular evening. Celebrities and government officials alike had come down for Governor Colter's soiree. Roman was beginning to feel right at home with hundreds of cameras flashing in front of him. His growing popularity in the boxing ring had certainly expanded his fan base and his relationship with Deja was a headline maker.

" _Roman is this your first Governor's ball?"_ one reporter shouted.

" _Ms. Carter, who are you wearing tonight? That dress is stunning…"_ another yelled.

"Not a scratch on the Range, alright son?" Roman said as he handed his keys over to the valet. The younger man nodded nervously and quickly proceeded to move Roman's Range Rover. He and Deja smiled and waved as they entered the private dining ballroom.

"Whoa...talk about a room full of snobby looking people" he whispered to Deja as they made their way over to their designated table.

"Believe me, we're not staying too long." Deja laughed as they took their seats. Roman leaned over to steal another kiss from his lady but was quickly interrupted by a voice he hadn't heard in years.

" _Romeo… Well what are the odds of me seeing you here?"_ a soft bubbly voice questioned, stopping Roman dead in his tracks. He closed his eyes in disbelief as he knew he didn't want to confront the woman who had called him out. Deja stared at him in confusion, wondering why he hadn't acknowledged the woman yet.

" _So you're just going to ignore me now or is Romeo a little inappropriate to call you these days?"_ the woman stated plainly. Roman ran a shaky hand over his face as he pulled back from Deja giving her an instant apologetic look before he stood up to greet the woman.

"Baby what's wrong…" Deja paused mid-sentence as her eyes locked with those of the opposing woman across from her. The mood swiftly changed when Wade appeared behind the woman. Both Deja and Roman appeared to be a bit more tensed up than before.

" _Well, how nice of the two of you to greet us"_ Wade smirked. _"Ms. Carter, allow me to introduce you to my date, Giada Pavel. Giada this is counselor Carter and her boyfriend…"_

" _Roman Reigns…"_ Giada smirked, extending her hand to Deja as she stared Roman down.

"Uh I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" Deja asked, awkwardly pointing back and forth between her boyfriend and the woman that seemed way too excited to be near him.

"Yeah…" Roman started but was quickly cut off.

" _I'm his ex-girlfriend"_ Giada smiled cutely. _"And aside from court, Wade told me that you two used to be engaged."_ Deja could feel her blood boiling as she looked between Roman, Wade and this model chick, Giada. She wasn't sure who she wanted to choke first but it was by the grace of the MC that her attention was drawn to the podium as the event was officially underway.

Roman helped Deja return to her seat as Wade escorted Giada around the table to hers. Tensions were high as this situation had quickly turned volatile. Not knowing where they stood, Roman grabbed Deja's hand gently underneath the table and gave it a light squeeze. She glared at him briefly before her gaze softened and she gave him a small smile. If there was anyone she wanted to hypothetically kill tonight, it was ADA Barrett.

* * *

" _I'd just like to thank all of you fine folks for coming out and joining my wife and I at another successful Governor's Ball. She was just saying to me the other day… Zeb, you realize that this gonna be your last fundraising event while you're in office so it better be a good one."_ Governor Colter chuckled as he went on with his story.

By now, Deja had already thrown back about 5 glasses of champagne. The temptation to just reach over stab Wade or Giada with her steak knife had become too real. Luckily, her mood changed when she felt Roman snatch her up to go out on the dance floor. Before she could protest, he smashed his lips against hers and held her close.

"I'll be damned if we let Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass ruin our night" he sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Deja whispered as they danced around.

"Because I thought I had a few more weeks before I needed to warn you about Giada" Roman admitted sheepishly.

"What do you mean, warn me? Is she like a crazy stalker or something?" Deja inquired.

"Crazy...yes. Stalker...no, thank God." Roman exhaled. "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. I guess I was just nervous because Giada and I were like...unhealthy for each other."

"How so?"

"She never really supported my dreams of wanting to be more than just a guy who worked hard so he could party every weekend. Everything had to be about her and she was the center of attention. At the time...she was a dancer."

"Like ballet?"

"Nah...exotic."

"Oh." Deja said as they continued to dance.

"I wanted better for her too but she was content with just goofing around and shit. My mom tried to warn me about her but I was too caught up. So when the opportunity came for me to box, my boys and I left Pensacola and moved down to Miami. My break up with Giada was ugly but necessary. I had to let her go if I was gonna stand any chance at making a life a for myself." Roman confessed as he pulled Deja closer.

"I'm sorry, baby girl."

"It's okay. And I'm sorry for not telling you the whole truth about Wade." Deja pouted.

"Nah, it's cool. I kinda figured that asshole had a history with you beyond the courtroom. Any man that has a woman as great as you and is dumb enough to let her go is a damn fool." Roman stated proudly as Deja wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah… Wade and I were together in law school. Thought we had everything worked out and then he got the big head around graduation time because he had been chosen to work with the DA over me. He instantly developed this "I'm better than you" attitude so I said fuck it and left his ass. Ever since then I've been doing my own thing not worrying about a relationship and all that noise… Well, at least until you came along" she smiled, pecking Roman's lips.

They could feel the eyes of Giada and Wade watching them like a hawk watches its prey. Their little scheme had been throttled and Roman and Deja had refused to lower themselves to that level.

"You about ready to ditch this snob fest?" Roman asked bluntly.

"Hell yeah. I've been ready to leave since the moment I met her." Deja shrugged, rolling her eyes. Just as they turned to head for the exit, they were cut off by Miami's Mayor, Theodore Long.

" _Hey now hold on just a second playa… I need to get an autograph and a picture with you for my grandson."_ Mayor Long chuckled, patting Roman on the shoulder.

"Oh yes, sir. Not a problem at all." Roman grinned, releasing Deja's hand to sign the photo that the mayor was holding. He leaned in and flashed his million dollar smile before pulling back to shake the mayor's hand.

" _Thank you and that was one hell of a fight last night. Keep on pushing, you'll be champ real soon."_ Mayor Long said as he quickly turned to get Governor Colter's attention. _"Zeb, let me holla at you for a second playa!"_

Roman couldn't help but laugh as he looked at Deja. Things had gotten significantly better as they were almost home free and about to leave the celebrity-filled gala.

" _Aww leaving so soon?"_ Giada mocked. _"Hope we didn't run you two lovebirds off"_ she smirked, glancing back at Wade. Deja didn't even bother with a response as she turned to make her leave.

Suddenly Giada tripped, spilling her plate full of chicken salad all down the side of Deja's dress.

" _Oops…"_ she said with a slight giggle as her new adversary glared back at her. And to think, Roman was worried about embarrassing Deja tonight. As his girlfriend took a step toward his delusional ex, Roman looked at Wade with a silent plea for help. He absolutely loathed the man and wanted to nothing more than to decapitate him, but he didn't want his woman to be any more embarrassed than she already was.

"Come on baby girl, let's go" Roman said calmly as he placed his jacket over Deja's shoulders to keep her warm and hide her stained dress.

Deja fought hard to hold back her tears and remain civil. She knew this wouldn't be the last time she saw Giada, so she mentally made a note to destroy the woman the next time she saw her.

" _Here's your vehicle, sir."_ the valet said nervously as he handed Roman his keys back. He nodded to the young man as Deja gave him a tip for quickly bringing their ride around. Giada and Wade looked on from afar with sinister grins as they clinked their glasses together.

" _Phase one was a complete success"_ Wade smiled.

" _Can't wait for phase two."_ Giada laughed.

* * *

Deja had spent the better part of the ride home staring out the window of Roman's Range Rover. In fact, she hadn't even noticed that they weren't in his neighborhood. Instead, they were at her house for the first time in a while.

"Wha...what are we doing at my house?" she asked slightly confused.

"I thought it would be something new...different even!" Roman smiled nervously.

"I think I've had my fair share of _different_ tonight" she sighed glancing over at him.

"I mean… It's just something I wanted to do baby girl." Roman shrugged.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say this was your little way of telling me I need to go home more often…" Deja replied, squinting at Roman making him squirm in his seat.

"No, no, no...hell no! This is definitely not that! Look… I got a surprise for you that I didn't have shipped to my place. I thought it would be cool if I shipped it here and then surprised you with it. Plus, I love coming to your place just as much as I love having you at mine" he confessed, searching Deja's face for any kind of reaction.

"Well technically… You haven't had a real chance to _come_ in my house yet." Deja smirked, making Roman crack up laughing. It was her first true smile of the night and he finally put the car in park and hopped out to open her door.

"You sneaky little thing you…" Roman chuckled as he caressed the small of her back before resting his hand on her butt while she unlocked her front door.

"I had to think of something clever to zing you with." Deja taunted as Roman followed her into the house. "Make yourself at home, babe. I'm gonna get out of my ruined Valentino dress before I get this impulsive urge to go hurt a bitch."

"I'll be right here waiting, baby girl. And don't go snooping around for your gift either because you're not gonna find it!" Roman announced as he flipped on the tv.

"Yeah, yeah…" Deja muttered, stomping up the stairs.

* * *

She stared at her ruined dress and exhaled. Revenge wasn't something she often considered in her own personal rivalries but Giada was now an exception. Roman was her man now and she knew Wade must have been the mastermind behind this little scheme. From the day they met, she knew he didn't like Roman and if that meant sabotaging her relationship with him then so be it.

" **You messed with the wrong woman…"** she thought as she hung the dress up in her closet. A trip to the cleaners was definitely on schedule. For now, she settled with slipping into a little black romper and made her way back down into the living room.

"So where's the surprise you've got for me?" Deja grinned, straddling Roman on the couch. She had a knack for doing that to him.

"Mmm...you sure you're ready to see it?" he groaned, pushing up into her. Deja smiled as she undid his tie and started kissing his lips making a trail down to his neck. Roman palmed her ass and rubbed his face between the valley of her breasts as she began to work on his shirt.

"Shit baby girl, I think we're gonna have to see that gift later" he panted, nipping at her exposed flesh.

"Oh...I wanna see it now!" Deja giggled, hopping up from his lap. "Besides, we can finish this in the bedroom."

"Alright…" Roman sighed reluctantly. He stood up and took her hand in his and lead Deja into the kitchen. He smiled as her brow furrowed a bit before he reached to open the door to the garage.

"Close your eyes."

Deja squinted at him briefly before finally shutting her eyes in compliance. She stepped down carefully onto the garage floor and bumped into Roman when he stopped.

"Sorry."

"No worries baby, just keep those eyes closed for me" Roman said softly as he eased away from Deja's side. She was filled with anticipation as she awaited this secret surprise. There was no telling what he'd gone out and done this time.

"Ta-Da! You can open your eyes now sexy…" Roman grinned as he stood next to Deja's gift. She was speechless as her eyes took in the sight of a giant red bow sitting on top of a shiny new Black Maserati GranCabrio MC. As a tribute to her Mercedes, Shadow, all of the features on the MC were black. The rims, the interior, all of it.

"You...you bought this for me?" Deja stuttered, looking back and forth between Roman and her stunning new car. She couldn't find the words she was looking for but she managed to hug the man. Roman felt proud of himself and was happy to know Deja was pleased with the car. That is until she smacked him upside his head.

"Ow! What the?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Deja shrieked. "This...this is insane. And what have I told you about blowing your money? Roman...this car is...it's amazing but you didn't have to do this!"

"Babe…"

"I mean...this is like a $190,000 car because I see that you didn't skip out on all the bells and whistles."

"Deja…"

"You have to let me pay you back. I was fine waiting for my insurance check. Actually, that's it… I'm gonna give you my insurance money to pay you back."

"Woman stop!" Roman pleaded, grabbing Deja by her shoulders to calm her down.

"First... Don't insult me by insisting on paying me back, especially with your damn insurance check. Second… I bought that car for you because I wanted to and money wasn't a factor. Third… I wanted you to have it because unlike my relationship with my ex, I know that you and I can shine together. There's no all eyes have to be on you kind of thing going on here. You're stubborn as hell and I adore that about you, but dammit woman, learn to let me spoil you every now and then."

Deja opened her mouth to protest but simply sighed in defeat as Roman stared back at her expectantly. What else could she do or say at this point, except for glance down at the keys to her new ride?

"Roman…"

"Tell you what, I'm gonna head home and give you some time to at least think about it. If you don't like the car, then I'll take it back plain and simple. Until then… I'll see you later" he groaned, kissing her forehead. Before she could say another word, Roman was already gone.

While Deja was left to inspect her new whip, Roman drove home with a huge grin on his face. Tonight may have been filled with a few unexpected and definitely unwanted surprises at the Governor's Ball, but he certainly knew that it was indeed her turn to chase him.

* * *

Deja was pacing back and forth in front of her car with her phone up to her ear. She almost seemed desperate as she waited for the other person to answer.

" _Hello…"_

"Lana, it's Deja. I need a favor, something silky with lace. I'm at your shop already."

" _Give me 10 minutes…"_

Deja hung up with her friend and quickly switched over to her text messages. A devilish grin played at her lips as she typed out a message to Roman.

 _ **I'm sorry for overreacting. I love my new car and I can't thank you enough for this beauty of a beast, but give me half an hour and I'll be sure to "thank you" properly… - D**_

Roman sat up to read Deja's text and couldn't help but smirk. He had Deja right where he wanted her, but he had no idea what she had in store for him.

* * *

 ** _Told y'all chapter 13 would be up immediately and yes, I'm evil for making it a bit of a cliffhanger lol. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. More chapters, for old and new projects to come!_**

 ** _XoXo,_**

 ** _-S_**


	14. Chapter 14: Timing

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 14: Timing**

" _So… do you care to tell me why I had to rush down to my shop?"_ Lana smiled as she unlocked the door to disable her alarm.

"Yeah, it's parked right there." Deja pointed with a bright smile. The more acquainted she got with the car, the more she fell in love with it.

" _Roman bought you a Maserati? I knew that man had great taste, I mean look at you."_ Lana nodded to Deja's reflection in the store mirror. _"You're a stunning piece of art, but I'm going to assume that you complained about your gift and your man left you."_

"Well, you assumed right. I spazzed out on him so he left me to decide" she sighed, rubbing her temples. "Once I stopped freaking out and actually checked out the car, I fell in love with it. This man had that car specifically tailored just for me, so I need something specifically for him." Deja giggled, wiggling her eyebrows.

" _I believe you said silk and lace, right?"_ Lana smirked.

"Yes, I did."

" _Follow me. I just received a new shipment this morning and I have something that will take his breath away."_ Deja's eyes lit up as Lana placed her new lingerie options in front of her. Without hesitation, she grabbed the red silk with lace overbust corset bustier with the matching G-string.

"I think I found just the thing and I've got a nice little coat to match it." Deja rejoiced, snatching up the lingerie. "How much for this little beauty?"

 _"This one's on the house."_ Lana nodded to her friend. _"Now go and handle your business. I'm sure you're going to be… How does that saying go? Ah yes… I'm sure you're going to be up all night"_ she teased, making Deja blush.

"Thanks, girl. I owe you one."

" _Don't mention it. I'll see you next time."_ Lana smiled as she placed her new merchandise items back into the box. As Deja made her way out to her car, she was passed by Lana's fiance, Rusev.

"Alexander…" she giggled, knowing he hated to be called by his first name.

" _Agent Carter…"_ he chuckled, walking into Lana's shop. Deja shook her head and smiled as she got into her car. Before heading to Roman's she needed to swing back by her house to get changed and grab a few things.

* * *

Roman was downstairs relaxing on the couch with an ice cold beer while he watched a replay of his fight from the previous night. He paid special attention to the things he did right and what things needed to be corrected. Since he knew Deja was coming over, he took the liberty of taking another shower and changing into something more comfortable than the suit he was rocking earlier at the Governor's Ball.

He was still a tad bit upset about the dress fiasco between Deja and Giada, but he was relieved that things didn't get worse. It was bad enough that he was starting to regret bringing his girlfriend to his family's annual cookout next month, but he knew his mom would be disappointed. He finished off his beer and got up to throw away the bottle in the kitchen. As he was walking back into the living room, the doorbell rang.

"Hi there, handsome…" Deja said with a sultry tone as she was posted up against his door frame. This woman was impossible to look away from. Her hair was pinned up with a simple red butterfly clip and she was standing in front of him wearing a long, black trench coat and red heels.

"I brought some yummy treats with me since we didn't get to celebrate your fight victory the other night, but first and foremost, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier tonight" she shrugged. This time Roman was the one that was speechless.

"Uh… Please, come in." he blushed, pushing the door open for her. Deja smiled and stepped inside making her way into the living room. She sat the basket of treats down on his coffee table and waited for him to come and join her.

"Baby girl, you don't have to apologize. I just wanted to do something nice for you…"

"And you did…" Deja whispered, placing her finger over Roman's lips. "Now relax and let me do something really nice for you."

Roman could feel the tent being pitched in his sweatpants as he watched Deja's every move. She shoved him down onto the couch and reached into the basket to pull out some grapes a few seconds later.

"Just a little snack to get us started" she smiled, holding the vined fruit up for him to take a bite. Deja took a few grapes for herself and continued to feed Roman. After he had his fill, she returned the grapes to the basket and pulled out a blindfold.

"What's that for?" Roman asked, nodding towards the silky black bandana in Deja's hand.

"It's for you of course…" she grinned, leaning down to kiss him softly. Roman tried his best to pull her closer but Deja gently jerked away from him.

"Not yet" she smirked, wagging her finger at him. Roman held his hands up signaling his guilt with a chuckle. He watched as Deja approached him to place the blindfold over his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what to make of what she was doing but he was definitely aroused.

"Baby girl…" he panted.

"Don't worry baby, I'm right here. Now be a good boy and don't touch that blindfold." Deja whispered as she shimmied out of her trench coat.

"What happens if I touch it?" Roman grinned, trying to turn his head towards the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"If you touch it, you'll be punished" she simply stated while reaching into the basket for something else. "Now let's get you out of this shirt." Roman held his arms up above his head and patiently waited for Deja to remove his shirt. She carefully pulled the fabric up over his head and tossed the shirt aside before straddling him on the couch.

"Damn you smell amazing baby." Roman groaned as he started to place his hands on her backside.

"Hands to yourself, sir." Deja said firmly as she swatted both his hands away. "In fact, put your hands behind your head and just...relax" she murmured, nipping his earlobe before kissing her way down his jawline. Roman's body grew tense as he squirmed beneath Deja trying not to disobey her orders.

"You're killing me, sexy. I gotta see what you're wearing or at least let me cop a feel" he pleaded.

"Not yet. Patience baby…" she reaffirmed as she gently drug her nails down his chest. She stopped at the rim of his sweatpants then slid off of his lap to kneel down in front of him.

"Lift your hips for me," she asked tapping at Roman's side. He planted his feet and lifted up as much as he could so that she could tug his sweatpants down. As expected, Roman's manhood was standing at attention and ready for action as she discarded his pants on the floor.

"Mmm…hello there" she moaned, gripping his length. "I guess he's happy to see me."

"He missed you, baby girl. So yeah… definitely happy to see you." Roman exhaled shakily. He was still struggling not to reach out for Deja but he instantly froze the second he felt her drag her tongue up his shaft.

"Shit" he hissed, gripping at the back of the couch as his hips bucked forward.

"You like that baby?" Deja asked with a playful tone as she slowly began to work him with her hand. Roman inhaled sharply and nodded in agreement, "Yes."

"Good" she replied before taking the tip of his dick into her mouth. She could feel the tension in his thighs as he struggled not to thrust upward.

"God!" he grunted, grabbing the nearest couch pillow in an attempt not to touch her. Deja's pace quickened as she continued to deepthroat his cock hungrily. She ran her hand up his chest as she continued to work him over with her mouth.

Still struggling not to reach out and touch her, Roman dug his right hand into Deja's thick curls and tugged at her hair gently. He remembered getting into trouble that one time he pulled her hair too roughly. He moaned thrusting into her mouth. Deja slowed down knowing that it wouldn't be long until Roman would end up blowing his load in her face. She pulled away from his length, wiping at the bit of saliva on her lips while she continued to jerk him off.

"Let's take this party upstairs, shall we baby?" she asked in a sultry tone. Roman nodded breathlessly as he reached out to take Deja's hand.

"It's a bit drafty in here…" he joked as she carefully led him upstairs to the bedroom.

"Well, you are butt ass naked…" Deja laughed, removing his blindfold before pushing him down towards the bed.

"Surprise…" she grinned, letting her trench coat fall to the ground behind her. Roman's eyes flashed as he took in the sight of his woman standing before him in her super sexy black and red lingerie.

"Damn baby girl" he exhaled, biting his lip when Deja gave him a little twirl to get a full view of everything she had on. "If that G-string gets any smaller…" he chuckled, smacking one of her cheeks as she got closer to him.

"You like it?" she smiled cutely.

"Fuck like… I love it! Now bring that ass over here to daddy." Roman said, motioning Deja over to him before eventually pulling her down onto the bed. If this was her way of _thanking_ him, he wanted to buy her way more gifts.

* * *

The next morning, Deja awoke to find herself tangled up in the sheets. Pillows were strewn about and the comforter was practically on the floor. She looked over at Roman who was sleeping soundly on his stomach with his bare bottom sticking out from under the sheet. A little smirk crossed her lips as she reached over and pinched one of his cheeks. Roman snorted and rolled onto his side. Deja always thought he was so cute when he was sleeping. She could've stayed in bed with him all day but her phone rang.

"Hello…" she grumbled.

" _Hi Ms. Carter, it's Megan. Sorry to bother you but we've got a potential client that would like to meet with you. She's over at the Sassy Boutique and Spa. Her name is Becky Lynch."_

"What time did she call the firm?" Deja asked as she peeled herself out of bed.

" _She called around 9:30. Said she'd be at the spa by 11."_ Megan replied.

"And you just decided to inform me at 10:20?! Megan, we've gotta work on your communication skills." Deja growled, hanging up her phone. She glanced over at Roman and frowned, knowing she wouldn't be able to stay in bed with him. She tossed the sheet back onto the bed and lifted the comforter off the floor before heading into the bathroom to take her shower.

Roman rolled over to his other side and tossed his arm out to cuddle with Deja. His eyes opened slowly when all he got was a handful of sheets and comforter. He sat up to look around the bedroom and finally realized that she had to be in the shower. Forcing himself to get up, Roman planted his feet on the floor and trudged his way to the bathroom. As usual, Deja was singing in the shower.

" _Whatta man, Whatta man, Whatta man… Whatta mighty good man. He's a mighty, mighty good man."_ Deja sang while moving her hips as she scrubbed her body. She didn't even notice that Roman had stepped in there with her.

He grinned watching her sing and dance before finally wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh my God!" Deja gasped nearly jumping out of her skin. "I didn't even hear you come in here" she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, I know you didn't…" Roman chuckled. "You were too busy singing about what a mighty good man I am" he smirked, spinning her around to face him. She smiled, pecking his lips after their eyes made contact.

"Well, I wouldn't sing it if it wasn't true." Deja giggled. "Besides, I honestly couldn't have asked for a better man."

Roman blushed, squeezing her body against his before attacking her in a series of playful kisses with his thick lips. He pulled her closer, letting Deja feel his semi hardness press against her lower abdomen. Damn how she wished she could take advantage of this situation.

"Babe…" she groaned, tugging away from him gently.

"What's the matter?" Roman asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I want to… Believe me, I want to, but I can't. I have to rush out to meet a new client in a bit because one of my stupid assistants doesn't know how to use proper timing" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Damn." Roman pouted, placing a hand up on the shower wall, essentially shielding Deja from the water. "Guess I'll finish up I here while you get dressed."

Deja gave him a half smile before kissing his cheek. "I'll make this up to you, I promise" she whispered, stepping out of the shower a moment later.

* * *

Roman walked out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist. Drops of water trickled down from his wet hair onto his chest and back. He watched as Deja zipped up her black pencil skirt and slid on a sexy pair of gold peep-toe pumps to match her blouse. His woman had style.

"I shouldn't be gone too long. After I meet with the client, I'm going to head back to my office to at least get her paperwork started. After that, I'm all yours for the rest of the day." Deja beamed.

"Sounds good, baby girl. Maybe we could do a movie or something later on." Roman grinned.

"I'd like that very much" she smiled, grabbing her briefcase out of the corner. "Well, babe… I'll see you later."

"Alright then…" Roman sighed half-heartedly.

"I won't be long…" Deja reassured him before making her way towards the bedroom door.

" _I'm in love with you..."_ Roman mumbled as watched her walk away.

"What was that babe?" Deja asked, pausing at the top of the staircase to look back at him. Roman's eyes grew wide.

" _ **Shit she heard me?"**_ he thought to himself.

"Babe?"

"I said I love your shoes…" he lied. "Very sexy shoes baby girl."

"Aww thanks, babe. See you later." Deja waved, heading down the stairs seconds later. Roman could hear the garage door opening and he quickly peeped out the window to see Deja speeding off in her new car that he bought for her. He cursed himself for not telling her what he truly said but he knew he'd get another chance to tell her when the moment was right.

* * *

 _ **Hello, my lovelies! Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is bringing the drama lol. There will also be an update for Roman and Coco. Still working on Seth and Brenna sa well, just trying to get the kinks ironed out. Hope you all have an awesome week and I'll see you for the next update! Till next time...**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **-S**_


	15. Chapter 15: Tread Carefully

**Fight Night**

 **Chapter 15: Tread Carefully**

Deja pulled up to the valet parking attendant of the Sassy Boutique and Spa, then handed over the keys to her shiny new Maserati. She took her ticket then headed inside to meet up with her new potential client.

" _Hello, Ms. Carter! How may I help you today?"_ the receptionist smiled.

"Hello, Daisy…" Deja smiled back. "I'm looking for a woman named Becky Lynch. She asked me to meet her here."

" _Ah yes, she's the fiery haired woman over in the waiting area,"_ Daisy replied, pointing to the young woman. Deja nodded and proceeded to walk over to her client.

"Becky?" Deja said cautiously.

" _Ms. Carter! Nice to meet you…"_ Becky rejoiced, standing up from her seat to shake Deja's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too and please…call me, Deja" she smiled as they took their seats.

" _Great."_ Becky blushed.

"So Becky, what can I help you with?"

" _Well, it all started when I moved down here from Tampa. I'm originally from Ireland"_ she chuckled. _"But I moved to America in pursuit of a fitness career. After I got here, I decided to open my own training facility. It's called Lass Kickers…"_

"I love the name…" Deja grinned. "Please continue."

" _I train girls ages 6 through 17 in self-defense courses, Monday through Thursday. Friday and Saturday, I train ladies ages 18 through 35. I was in the process of moving my business down to Miami and I didn't have much time to look for a house."_

"Okay…" Deja nodded, making a few notations on her iPad. "What happened next?"

" _I found Mizanin Realty. It's owned by a guy named Mike and his wife, Maryse. I thought I had found some really trustworthy people but apparently, I was wrong."_ Becky shrugged.

"So you ended up buying a house from them?" Deja asked, making further notations.

" _Yes. I didn't time to come down a physically view the house for myself, but Miz took me on a FaceTime tour. I thought the house was absolutely amazing. It was newly renovated and everything was up to code. He told me that the house had several people willing to make offers on it but he guaranteed me that I could get it first since I was willing to buy it outright."_ Becky sighed.

"And how much did you pay for the house, in total?"

" _About three hundred and fifty thousand dollars."_

"Wow." Deja exhaled. "So what happened when you got to the house. I mean, that's a steep yet decent price for a home here."

" _Everything was hunky-dory at first but about 3 weeks in, I began to notice changes."_ Becky huffed. Deja simply nodded for her to continue while she documented the details.

" _The tiles in my bathroom shower cracked and fell off the wall. My friend discovered a patch of mold in the kitchen. Thankfully I had that taken care of. Uh… There's a short-circuited ceiling fan in my guest bedroom. I also have insulation issues. My floorboards are not complete and there's a giant leak in my roof."_

"Oh boy… They really got over on you, but that's okay. We're going to make them pay, big time." Deja smiled reassuringly.

" _I can't thank you enough for taking my case."_ Becky beamed.

"You're more than welcome. And I look forward to working with you. I'm going to take what I got from you today back to my office and get your paperwork started."

" _What about your fee?"_ Becky implied.

"We'll discuss that during our next meeting. Which reminds me, when you come to my office be sure to bring your original contract with Mizanin Realty as well as any receipts for any kind of repairs you had done on the house. I want everything on these clowns." Deja said sternly.

" _No problem,"_ Becky smiled. _"Well, I'll see you next time then."_

"Perfect. I'll have one of my assistants give you a call to schedule our meeting. It was great meeting you, Becky." Deja gleamed.

" _The pleasure was mine. And feel free to drop by Lass Kickers anytime."_ Becky waved as she headed for the door. Deja grinned and packed her iPad back into her briefcase. She noted the chipped polish on her nail and pondered getting a fresh coat.

" _ **Well, we did say we would go to dinner and a movie later so… I've got time"**_ she grinned to herself as she walked back over to the receptionist.

"Hey Daisy, is Ms. Val in today?"

" _No, she's on vacation with her husband but I can take care of you today. Kara can take over the receptionist desk."_ Daisy replied, standing up from her seat. _"What do you need?"_ she smiled brightly.

"Just noticed my polish was chipped so… I'm thinking a new color with my mani-pedi." Deja giggled.

" _Sounds like a plan. I'll get the first chair ready for you."_ Daisy nodded. Deja smiled and placed her belongings in the locker that she and Kendra split. By them being regular customers, they had their own storage inside the shop. She grabbed her wallet and phone before locking up her stuff.

" _ **Color, color, color… What will I wear this time?"**_ Deja thought, tapping her chin as her fingers roamed over the bottles of polish. She finally settled on a beautiful powder blue polish then made her way over to the first chair.

She kicked off her shoes and climbed into the chair, relaxing as the massage rollers took over. The day was going fairly well until a distinct voice caught her attention.

* * *

" _Deja…. What are the odds of running into you here? This is such a pleasant surprise."_ Giada smiled wickedly. Deja's eyes shot open, immediately glaring at the person to her left.

" _ **The nerve of this bitch, talking to me like we're old friends or some shit."**_ Deja thought as her eyes burned a hole through Giada's skull.

" _Listen, I hope there's no hard feelings about your little dress"_ the lanky woman giggled.

"Little dress? Sweetheart, that dress was Valentino, but I wouldn't expect you to understand its importance because it's way out of your price range. I sent the bill to your weak accomplice, Wade." Deja said rolling her eyes.

" _Excuse me, but how do you know what's in my price range? You don't know me…"_ Giada retorted.

"Yeah maybe not personally, but I know gold digging behavior when I see it. Plus… I looked into your profile after the Governor's Ball and honey, you couldn't afford a trip to Miami if your life depended on it. So enjoy your little outing away from Pensacola because it's all on Wade's dime. That's why it's such a _surprise_ for you to see me here at the spa. I come here all the time. You're here because Wade's paying your way." Deja simply stated.

" _But…"_ Giada started but was quickly cut off.

"And I don't know what kind of little game you two idiots think you're playing but you better believe you're messing with the wrong one because I am that bitch…" Deja scoffed.

" _Wow…threatened much?"_ Giada snorted.

"Not one bit. Just thought I'd give you a fair warning because I guarantee you, it won't go so well the next time. So if I were you, I'd tread carefully." Deja half smiled before returning her attention to Daisy. She could feel Giada staring at her but she knew her adversary had nothing further to say. Giada sent a quick text message before placing some money on her manicurist table. She didn't even give her toes a chance to dry before grabbing her things and storming out of the salon.

Deja looked on as Giada stood outside and made a phonecall. She was simply amused that her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend was desperately trying to get under her skin. A few minutes later, a familiar silver Jaguar pulled up to the front of the salon and Giada was soon out of sight.

* * *

" _You look rather angry for someone that just left the spa."_ Wade commented as he drove Giada back over to her hotel.

" _Well… I ran into your ex-play thing while I was there and she's quite a bitch."_ Giada snarled.

" _She's only like that if you approach her the wrong way… Or ruin an $2,000 Valentino dress"_ he shrugged. _"If you want to go about getting Roman back, I highly advise you stick to my plan. Deja has a very sharp tongue when provoked and you should not engage her alone."_

" _I didn't plan on running into her today, Wade. She just happened to show up at the salon. I think she was meeting a client or something. I figured I would rattle her cage a little bit. She did seem threatened by the potential of me stealing Roman away from her, though."_ Giada giggled.

" _Trust me, she wasn't threatened. That's one thing that woman does not feel when it comes to other women. In case you haven't noticed, she's very high maintenance. If anything, she was aiming to draw blood first."_ Wade sighed.

" _If I can't get into her head, then how the hell am I supposed to get her to turn on Roman?"_ she huffed.

" _Ms. Carter is a very factual person. In order to sway her away from something, the evidence must be laid out in front of her. From personal experience, betrayal seems to be her only weakness… Not saying I was the person that betrayed her, but I know she's not fond of it."_ Wade stated as they pulled up to Giada's hotel.

" _So… We're basically going to have to make Roman look guilty?"_ she smiled wickedly.

" _Precisely, but you must have a bit of patience and remember... Do not engage her without my presence. There's only so far that you can push her before she takes a swing. And when she does, it can be lethal. We're playing with fire, but I'm going to love watching their relationship burn."_ Wade chuckled.

" _Nice to know I'm not the only twisted person involved in this…"_ Giada grinned as she got out of Wade's car. _"Have a nice night, Mr. Barrett."_

" _You too, Ms. Pavel…"_ Wade winked, driving away afterward.

* * *

"Hey, baby girl!" Roman smiled, answering Deja's call.

"Hi handsome!" she replied.

"What's going on? You on your way back home or you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"Uh… I'll come back home so we can consolidate cars. No need to waste gas." Deja giggled as she finished typing up the paperwork for her new client, Becky Lynch.

"Sounds like a plan." Roman agreed.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Deja said as she hung up her phone. She printed out the complaint letter and sealed it in an envelope for processing. Before heading home, she dropped off the letter with the county clerk and requested that two letters be presented to the Mizanin's at their office and home addresses.

As she was leaving the parking lot of the courthouse, blue lights began to flash behind her. She sighed pulling over right in front of the courthouse. A little laugh escaped her lips when she noted the officer approaching in her mirror.

"Hello, Officer Orton" she grinned. "What can I help you with today?"

" _Just checking out your new ride, Ms. Carter…"_ Randy nodded.

"And you had to pull me over to do it?" Deja chortled.

" _Sorry about that"_ he chuckled. _"Just wanted to get a good look at it. She's a beauty."_

"Thankfully, my man knows how to pick a damn good car" she smiled.

" _And a damn good woman as well,"_ Randy added. _"Anyway, didn't mean to hold you up. Just wanted a good look at your car. I'll catch you later."_ Randy waved, walking back to his car as Deja drove off.

* * *

Roman was sitting at the table scrolling on his laptop when Deja walked into the house.

"Hi, babe!" Deja rejoiced, pecking Roman on the lips. "What you up to?"

"Just browsing real estate agents… I'm thinking we should move in together" he said with an impish grin.

"What's wrong with how we're living now?" Deja inquired, taking a bite of an apple seconds later.

"Well, for starters, your clothes are beginning to dominate my closet. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but damn baby girl…" Roman chuckled.

"My closet is bigger than yours…" Deja pondered, taking another bite of her apple.

"My house offers a better view…" Roman contested.

"Mine has a gourmet kitchen…" Deja huffed.

"And I've got a jacuzzi soaker tub in my bathroom." Roman snorted. "Look baby girl, we both have amazing features in our separate homes. I'm just saying that I'd like it if we combined those features into one home for us" he shrugged, closing his laptop.

Deja stared at Roman for a bit after he stood up from the table. She hadn't quite thought of her response, though.

"No need to rush with your answer baby girl… I was just giving you some food for thought." Roman smiled, pulling her into a tight squeeze. "Now go get changed before we miss the movie."

With that, Deja made her way upstairs and switched into some much more casual clothes. She grabbed her clutch bag and rejoined Roman downstairs.

"All set" she smiled, walking towards him.

"Good… And hey, I meant to ask you how your new client meeting went?" Roman asked.

"It went really well. Becky is such a sweet girl… It's a shame she got screwed over by Mizanin Realty." Deja sighed, shaking her head.

"Mizanin Realty? Shit looks like I'm crossing them off the list real quick." Roman bellowed.

"Oh yeah, if we're gonna do the real estate agent thing, we are not using them!" Deja concurred.

"Duly noted," Roman grinned as they got into his Range Rover. "Well, I'm glad your new client seems cool. What else happened today?"

"Yeah… Officer Orton pulled me over to check out my car. And... I saw Giada while I was there. After meeting with Becky, I decided to get a fresh mani-pedi since I noticed my polish was chipping. As soon as I fired up my massage chair, there she was talking to me outta nowhere." Deja growled, rolling her eyes as she thought about her earlier encounter.

"Ah shit… She didn't say anything stupid to you, did she?" Roman cringed.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. She laughed while apologizing about my dress so I read her right then and there. I don't exactly know what she and Wade are up to but I'm onto them and their bullshit."

"Yeah, whatever reason he brought her here for is definitely not good. I swear I regret dating her for so long." Roman sighed.

"Aww babe, don't regret it. Take it as a lesson learned. That goes for both of us… I mean, we hella upgraded." Deja giggled.

"Yeah, you're right. We shine together… Not to mention everything else that goes so well with us. I compliment you and you sure as hell compliment me." Roman beamed as they pulled up to the movie theater.

"Ugh...we're just too good." Deja cackled. Her bitterness from earlier in the day instantly melted away the second Roman tossed his arm around her shoulder. Thoughts of idiot ex-lovers and slimeball real estate agents were officially on the back burner as Roman and Deja settled into their seats to enjoy their date night.

* * *

 _ **Looks like the wheels are turning for Wade and Giada. Who knows what these fools are capable of... As always, thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. See you for the next update.**_

 _ ****The 2016 Olympic Games are officially underway. Go Team USA! And good luck to the countries my fellow readers around the world. Enjoy the games!****_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **-S**_


End file.
